Trois sœurs dans les ténèbres
by Licorne
Summary: La vie des trois sœurs Black, à travers des épisodes marquants de leur existence. Une histoire qui en est trois. Trois histoires qui commencent et se terminent de la même façon: dans les ténèbres...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous!_

Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic, "Trois soeurs dans les ténèbres"!

Cette fic a pour objectif de raconter la vie des trois sœurs Black : Andromeda, Narcissa, et Bellatrix. Trois personnages mystérieux qui ont toujours fait travailler mon imagination ! Je ne peut m'empêcher d'admirer la force et la dureté de leur profil en tant que personnages : Andromeda la blessée, la rebelle, celle qui ose dire non et qui ose aimer ; Narcissa, la fleur maligne, l'enfant chérie, celle qui sait dire oui et qui sait pourquoi ; Bellatrix, la guerrière, l'obstinée, celle qui vit portée par son destin. Le cœur, la tête et les tripes de la famille Black.

Cette histoire en est donc trois. Trois histoire qui ont tout de même des points communs : les ténèbres. La première tentera d'en sortir, la deuxième les éclairera de bougies, et la dernière les chérira. Aucune n'échappera à cette noirceur scellée à leur nom.

De nombreux détails sont respectueux des livres de J.K. Rowling, mais je me suis tout de même permis quelques libertés : je ne prends pas en compte le tome 7 (la fic ayant été commencée bien avant sa sortie), et Bellatrix Black ne sera pas l'aînée mais la cadette (Andromeda sera donc l'aînée, et seules les dates de Narcissa seront exactes par rapport à la chronologie officielle de l'auteur). Il était vraiment important pour moi que l'ordre des naissances soit ainsi, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…

Ce prologue permet seulement d'instaurer l'ambiance particulière qui a accueillis Andromeda, Narcissa, et Bellatrix à leur naissance…

Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !

o°o.O.o°o

**Prologue:**

_La Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black_

_« Toujours pur »_

L'inscription, ainsi que l'arbre généalogique, brodés en fil d'or, étaient présents dans chaque demeure appartenant à la très célèbre et respectée famille Black, et ce depuis plusieurs siècles. Druella Rosier, en visitant pour la première fois la maison de son futur époux, trouva la chose très drôle. Elle savait, pour s'être déjà rendu lors d'une réception chez le frère de l'homme qu'elle allait épousé, que le même arbre généalogique se trouvait à Londres.

-Mais alors, avait-elle dit en riant doucement, il n'y a pas qu'une seule « Noble et très Ancienne maison des Black », mais plusieurs ?

Cygnus Black n'avait rien répondu, figeant sa fiancé de son silence. Ce fut certainement la dernière fois que Druella, dix-sept ans, rit de bon cœur…Elle venait d'entrer dans un monde sans cœur.

Druella et Cygnus Black se marièrent, un jour sans soleil, sans vent et sans pluie. La cérémonie fut le reflet de la richesse des deux familles mais s'oublia vite. Salle somptueuses, plats délicieux et habits pompeux étaient le quotidien de tous les invités. Ainsi, à peine un mois plus tard, personne ne semblait se souvenir que Druella n'avait pas toujours été Druella Black.

Cygnus travaillait au ministère et était peu présent auprès de sa femme. Cependant, même lorsqu'il était là, il parlait très peu et ne souriait jamais. Au début, Druella ne s'en soucia pas, trop heureuse de pouvoir échapper à la sinistre présence de son mari pour aller rejoindre ses amies à Londres ou les inviter chez elle. Mais, très vite, ses amies se marièrent à leur tour. Seule, avec pour seule compagnie les elfes de maisons, Druella commença à dépérire d'ennui et d'isolement.

Enfin, Druella tomba enceinte. Elle mit dans cet enfant beaucoup d'espoir ; une fois qu'il serait né, elle ne serais plus seule dans cette immense maison. Cygnus lui fit comprendre qu'il désirait un garçon et tout fut prévu en ce sens. Ce qui constituerait l'environnement du bébé, des draps de son berceau aux murs de sa chambre, fut peint en vert, et Cygnus positionna lui-même le nom de l'enfant, en lettres de glace, sur la porte de sa chambre : « Andromédé ».

L'enfant naquit au mois d'Avril, alors que la pluie battait furieusement aux fenêtres, étouffants de son bruit assourdissant les cris et les larmes de la jeune mère et le silence de son mari.

C'était une fille.

Cygnus s'enferma dans son bureau plusieurs jours, furieux contre cette femme qui n'avait pas su lui donner un fils. Il lui fallut tout de même compléter la tapisserie qui constituait l'arbre généalogique de sa famille…A lieu d'Andromédé, sous son nom et celui de son épouse, il écrivit : « Andromeda Black ».

Cette naissance plongea la demeure des Black dans un silence sinistre. Cygnus ne parlait plus du tout et son épouse ne semblait pas trouver de réconfort auprès de sa fille, plus pâle et silencieuse que la pierre. Tout le monde s'interrogea même sur la durée de vie du nourrisson mais Andromeda ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Elle continua à manger, grandir et dormir…en silence.

Les premiers mots d'Andromeda franchirent ses lèvres des mois après ceux des enfants des amies de Druella et furent source de profond mécontentement pour les Black. En effet, lorsque Andromeda ouvrit enfin la bouche, ce fut pour dire : «Ferla », le nom de l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait d'elle.

-Il faut la comprendre, tenta Druella. L'elfe est souvent avec votre fille et il est normal que celle-ci ai retenu son nom…

-Depuis quand une Black se soucie-t-elle du nom d'un serviteur !?s'écria Cygnus.

Mais Andromeda ne semblait pas se soucier de la condition social de sa seule amie et aucun autre mot ne franchit ses lèvres avant plusieurs mois.

Un autre problème était sous-entendu dans les regards de mépris que Cygnus jetait à sa fille. Un problème plus grave et qui pourtant ne fut jamais énoncé à haute voix par les Black, de peur peut-être que leurs craintes se réalisent. A presque deux an, Andromeda ne faisait encore preuve d'aucun talent magique. Cela hantait les nuits de Druella. Si, par malheur, son enfant était, en plus d'être une fille, une cracmole, son époux ne lui pardonnerait pas…

Druella tomba de nouveau enceinte. Elle pria tant Merlin pour que l'enfant soit un garçon que ses amies prirent peur pour sa santé si elle venait à ne pas être exaucée. De peur de décevoir une fois de plus la famille de son mari, Druella ne trouvait plus le sommeil et mangeait peu.

Elle accoucha trois mois avant terme et l'enfant, trop fragile, mourut quelques heures après l'accouchement. C'était un garçon…

Une autre année passa. Cygnus passait de plus en plus de temps à travailler et Druella commença à s'habituer à cette vie solitaire. Son caractère un peu enfantin fut définitivement écarté et, à l'aube de ses vingt ans, elle était enfin la parfaite épouse Black : sombre, belle, silencieuse, charismatique, autoritaire auprès de ses serviteurs et obéissante auprès de sa belle-famille. Une sorte de carapace semblait avoir encerclé son esprit. Aussi, lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte, elle prit la nouvelle très différemment des fois précédentes. Elle n'avait plus peur que son enfant soit une fille ou un cracmol. Cela n'avait plus d'importance…Cette fois, son enfant serait un vrai Black ! Sa grossesse se passa donc avec une sérénité nouvelle et légère. Elle passait son temps à chantonner, organiser des réceptions, flatter sa belle-mère et faire les boutiques pour la garde-robe de son enfant. Par caprice, elle refusa de connaître le sexe du bébé et acheta tous les vêtements en double : une version fille et une version garçon. Sa bonne humeur sembla déteindre sur toute la maisonnée et l'ambiance sinistre de la demeure Black fut vite oubliée. Andromeda, elle, n'avait pas changé et Druella, persuadée que sa fille n'avait aucun pouvoir magique, la négligea de plus en plus, préférant la confier aux elfes de maison plutôt que de s'en occuper elle-même.

Narcissa naquit en même temps que le printemps. C'était, selon sa mère, « une magnifique petite fille, belle et épanouie ». Ce n'était pas faux, et même Cygnus fut charmé par les sourires angéliques de sa fille. Même si elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, on devinait à la pureté du bleu de ses yeux qu'elle serait belle.

A peine un an après la naissance de Narcissa, Druella tomba de nouveau enceinte, pour la quatrième et dernière fois.

Une troisième fille naquit alors. Cygnus, impressionné par la force du bébé et par son regard d'acier, la nomma Bellatrix, _la guerrière._

Andromeda, Narcissa, et Bellatrix. Les trois sœurs Black étaient nées. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

o°o.O.o°o

Ceci n'est que le prologue, mais il apporte déjà un petit aperçu de ce que sera « Trois sœurs dans les ténèbres ».

_Q'en pensez-vous ?_

**REVIEWS !**

La première partie de cette fic, qui parle des origines mythologiques des prénoms des trois sœurs sera publiée dans peu de temps. La deuxième partie, sur l'entrée à Poudlard des sœurs Black, est aussi déjà écrite, mais c'est tout. Les publications futures seront donc certainement plus espacées…

Licorne 


	2. La découverte des prénoms

_Bonjour !_

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup, **Alyssa7** et **Anadyomede**, pour vos encouragements ! Comme promis, je n'ai pas trop tardé pour poster ce premier chapitre. C'est plutôt court, mais la taille des chapitres et des parties réservées à chacune des sœurs variera beaucoup !

Petite introduction :

Chaque membre de la famille Black porte un prénom lourd de significations, souvent emprunté à la mythologie et aux étoiles. Ces prénoms peuvent être un fardeau, comme une preuve que le destin de chaque Black a été choisi dès sa naissance. Il en est de même pour les trois sœurs Black.

Notes : le poème d'Andromeda est « Andromède au monstre », de José-Maria de HEREDIA.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Partie I : La Découverte des Prénoms**

°o°_Année 1957_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Andromeda, « Celle qui dirige les hommes » ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

-On joue à cache-cache ?demanda Andromeda à sa petite sœur, fermant d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle tentait en vain de déchiffrer depuis plusieurs minutes.

D'un naturel doux et plutôt passif comparé au tempérament impétueux de son aîné, Narcissa acquiesça, laissant au sol sa poupée.

-Comment on joue ?demanda-t-elle.

Andromeda soupira. Sa sœur ne se souvenait jamais des règles d'un jeu d'une fois sur l'autre, et elle trouvait cela désespérant.

-Reste ici un moment. Je vais me cacher, et tu devras me retrouver, expliqua-t-elle impatiemment.

Peu enthousiasmée, Narcissa approuva tout de même et, docile, elle attendit un moment, le temps que sa sœur se cache.

Andromeda, du haut de ses six ans, n'avait pas accès à toute les pièces du Manoir. Elle connaissait cependant assez de bonnes cachettes pour que sa petite sœur finisse toujours par déclarer forfait, n'ayant pu la trouver.

Descendant les escalier à toute allure, mais sans faire de bruit car sa plus jeune sœur, Bellatrix, dormait, elle décida de se cacher dans les cuisines. Elle savait que Narcissa avait très peur des elfes de maison et qu'elle ne s'aventurerait jamais là-bas. Elle, au contraire, appréciait leur compagnie. Surtout Ferla, la jeune elfe qui s'était occupé d'elle lorsqu'elle était plus petite et qui continuait à lui raconter des histoires le soir, avant qu'elle aille se coucher. Elle la considérait un peu comme une amie, même si elle n'aurait jamais oser l'avouer devant ses parents.

-Que fait Miss Black ici?demanda Ferla en l'apercevant.

-Je joue à cache-cache avec Narcissa, expliqua Andromeda en se rapprochant des fourneaux, essayant de voir ce qu'il y aurait au dîné.

-Miss Black ne devrait pas venir aux cuisines…M. et Mrs. Black ne le permettraient pas…s'inquiéta Ferla.

-Tu me raconte une histoire ?demanda la jeune Black, pour changer de sujet.

-Une histoire, miss ? Quelle histoire ?

-N'importe laquelle.

L'elfe resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à une histoire.

-Il y a bien l'histoire de la princesse Andromède, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Andromède ? Une princesse qui s'appelait presque comme moi ?

La curiosité faisait briller les yeux de la petite fille, qui s'imaginait déjà une belle princesse, promise à un grand prince, et qui portait son nom. Ferla sourit, mais son sourire était étrange, presque triste.

-Andromède était la fille de Céphée et Cassiopée, roi et reine d'Ethiopie, raconta Ferla. Elle était très belle et sa mère s'en vantait chaque jour. Un jour, Cassiopée poussa son orgueil jusqu'à affirmer que sa fille était de beauté égale à celle des Néréides, les nymphes marines qui forment le cortège de Poséidon, le dieu des océans. Poséidon, furieux, provoqua alors une inondation et envoya un monstre marin, la baleine Cétus, détruire hommes et bétails.

Andromeda frissonna. Elle n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer le monstre marin, ravageant tout sur son passage. Cette histoire prenait une tournure qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment, mais elle n'osa pas interrompre Ferla.

-L'oracle d'Ammon révéla qu'aucun répit ne serait possible tant que le roi ne livrait pas sa fille au monstre. Celle-ci fut donc attachée nue à un rocher sur la côte. Heureusement, Persée, sur son cheval ailé, l'aperçu et la sauva. Ensuite, il l'épousa.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Andromeda, mais l'elfe ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Andromeda n'était plus Andromeda Black. Elle était Andromède, la jeune princesse sacrifiée pour l'orgueil de sa mère. Elle voyait le monstre qui s'approchait. Les chaînes qui la retenait fermement prisonnière. Ses cris, se mélangeant au bruit assourdissant des vagues et de la pluie.

_La Vierge Céphéenne, hélas ! encor vivante,  
Liée, échevelée, au roc des noirs îlots,  
Se lamente en tordant avec de vains sanglots  
Sa chair royale où court un frisson d'épouvante_.

Bouleversée, Andromeda quitta les cuisines. Silencieuse, elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle se blotti dans ses couvertures, tentant de chasser ces images de monstre et d'océan déchaîné. Mais l'horreur ne laissait aucun répit à son esprit.

_L'Océan monstrueux que la tempête évente  
Crache à ses pieds glacés l'âcre bave des flots,  
Et partout elle voit, à travers ses cils clos,  
Bâiller la gueule glauque, innombrable et mouvante._

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Ferla lui avait déjà raconté des histoires de monstres. Parfois, elle les réclamait même. Alors, pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

-Parce que cette fois, c'est moi qui suis mangée, murmura-t-elle.

_Tel qu'un éclat de foudre en un ciel sans éclair,  
Tout à coup, retentit un hennissement clair.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrent. L'horreur les emplit, et l'extase ;_

Elle essaya de se raisonner : la princesse ne se faisait pas manger, finalement. Un prince charmant, un grand héros, la sauvait puis l'épousait. Quoi de plus beau pour une princesse ?

_Car elle a vu, d'un vol vertigineux et sûr,  
Se cabrant sous le poids du fils de Zeus, Pégase  
Allonger sur la mer sa grande ombre d'azur._

-Mais qui sera mon Persée ? Qui viendra me sauver, moi ?gémit-elle.

o°o.O.o°o

°o°_Année 1959_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Narcissa, la fleur du destin ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

-Narcissa, ma fleur, peux-tu me passer le rouge à lèvres, dans la boite, s'il te plaît ?

Narcissa rosit de plaisir. Regarder sa mère se maquiller était un privilège qu'elle ne lui accordait que très rarement, mais avoir l'autorisation de toucher au maquillage, cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

-Bien sûr !s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en plongeant délicatement ses petites mains dans la boite noire.

Elle en ressortit un tube de rouge à lèvre en argent, qu'elle donna à sa mère. D'un geste précis et élégant, celle-ci s'en appliqua une couche.

-Je pourrais m'en mettre aussi ?demanda Narcissa, émerveillée.

Sa mère ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle paraissait plutôt surprise de la requête de la fillette.

-D'accord pour cette fois, soupira-t-elle en s'écartant du miroir pour laisser la place à sa fille.

Narcissa, son visage exprimant une joie intense, s'approcha alors à son tour du miroir et tenta d'imiter sa mère. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et ses gestes étaient maladroits, mais elle réussit tout de même à s'appliquer une épaisse couche de rouge à lèvre sans trop déborder. Les yeux brillants, elle s'examina ensuite longuement dans le miroir. Silencieuse, sa mère l'observait attentivement.

-Maman, demanda la petite fille, est-ce que je suis belle ?

Ce n'était pas une question à la légère, comprit instantanément Druella. La voix de sa fille était légèrement inquiète et remplit d'une excitation peu habituelle.

-Tu es la petite fille la plus belle au monde, ma chérie, répondit-elle enfin.

Narcissa se mit à trembler.

-Alors, demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait la peur, _je vais me noyer moi aussi_ ?

Toute la famille, même la petite Bellatrix, avait été réuni dans la salle à manger. Druella, furieuse, avait obligé Andromeda à venir en la tirant par les cheveux.

-Qu'as-tu raconté à ta sœur !lui cria-t-elle, hystérique.

-L'histoire de Narcisse, répondit simplement Andromeda en prenant un air indifférent et provocateur.

-Tu as fait exprès de lui faire peur, en lui disant qu'elle se noierait si elle était trop belle !

-Pas du tout. Je n'ai fait que lui raconter l'histoire de Narcisse, si beau qu'il est tombé amoureux de son reflet et s'est noyé, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir recevoir d'amour de la part de son image. C'est _vous_ qui l'avais appelé Narcissa, pas moi.

Andromeda reçut une gifle qui la fit chanceler. Malgré tout, elle conserva son air provocateur. Druella grimaça. Sa fille était insolente, elle lui tenait tête, et même une gifle ne venait pas à bout de son air rebelle. Cela l'inquiétait…Mais il fallait que ses deux autres filles comprennent à quel point Andromeda se trompait :

-Narcissa, Bellatrix, écoutez moi bien !commença-t-elle. La beauté n'a jamais tué personne ! D'ailleurs, Andromeda a mal interprété le mythe de Narcisse. Narcisse n'est pas mort, il s'est changé en fleur. Une fleur magnifique, la fleur de la victoire ! Car certaines personnes, comme Narcisse, peuvent prétendre être supérieur aux autres, en beauté ou en autre chose, et alors chacun de leurs actes sera comme une fleur ! Voilà pourquoi nous t'avons nommé Narcissa, ma chérie.

Narcissa lança un regard triomphant à son aîné, qui eut un sourire de mépris.

-Je ne veux plus que tu farcisse la tête de ta sœur d'histoires inventées, c'est comprit Andromeda?ordonna Druella à sa fille aînée.

Elle avait bien dit Andromeda et, pourtant, celle-ci entendit nettement « Andromède ». Comme si les rouages de son destin se mettaient lentement en place…

-N'empêche que Narcisse s'est bel et bien noyé, marmonna-t-elle.

o°o.O.o°o

°o°_Année 1961_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Bellatrix, la guerrière ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

On avait ciré les meubles, sortit les couverts en argent, et préparé des dizaines de plats, plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Les femmes avaient sortis leurs plus beaux bijoux et mis leurs plus belles robes. C'était le _jour Noir_, le jour de réunion annuelle de toute la famille Black. Et pour la première fois, le _jour Noir_ avait lieu chez Cygnus et Druella. Un honneur.

-Andromeda ! Narcissa ! Bellatrix ! Vous êtes prêtes ?interrogea Druella en entrant dans la chambre où les trois filles venaient de s'habiller, aidées par l'elfe Ferla.

Andromeda, qui était en train d'écrire, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle ne parlait que très rarement à sa mère et seulement lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Narcissa, elle, admirait son reflet dans un miroir et, apparemment satisfaite de sa nouvelle robe bleu nuit, elle offrit un large sourire à sa mère. Bellatrix jouait dans un coin de la chambre, et ne releva même pas la tête.

-Les premiers invités ne vont plus tarder maintenant, continua Druella en observant ses filles. Descendez pour être prêtes à les accueillir !

Les jeunes filles avait retenue la leçon. Leur mère avait passé la journée d'hier à leur expliquer comment saluer un oncle, une tante par alliance, un cousin du troisième degrés, ou encore comment se tenir à table, quelle fourchette choisir…Elle se dépêchèrent donc d'obéir, et de descendre attendre les premiers invités.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent rapidement, comme l'avait prédit leur mère. En un quart d'heure, tout le monde était arrivé -les Black accordait une grande importance à la ponctualité. Les trois sœurs, alignées sagement dans le hall d'entrée, reconnurent quelques membres de la famille -notamment leurs grands-parents- mais beaucoup de visages leur étaient inconnus.

Une terrible agitation régna dans le hall durant quelques minutes, puis tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de réception, qui donnait sur le parc –où l'on avait installé d'immenses tables recouvertes de belles nappes blanches. Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix se retrouvèrent donc seules. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis chacune prit une direction différente.

Andromeda courut rejoindre sa chambre, pressée de retourner à son écriture. Narcissa se fondit dans la masse des convives, cherchant des gens de son âge pour pouvoir jouer, et souriant à chaque personne qui croisait son regard. La petite Bellatrix, elle, hésita. Elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter tous ces inconnus, mais ne souhaitait en aucun cas retourner dans sa chambre comme l'avait fait son aînée. Finalement, elle décida de rejoindre son père. Elle aimait bien sa présence, forte et rassurante. Avançant difficilement parmi la foule, elle le chercha un long moment avant de le trouver –enfin- un peu à l'écart, en pleine discussion avec…En fait, elle ne connaissait pas l'homme au visage squelettique avec lequel parlait son père et, de peur de les déranger, elle avança tout doucement. Remarquant son manège, Cygnus détourna son regard d'acier de l'inconnu et le posa sur sa plus jeune fille.

-Et bien, Bellatrix, tu viens dire bonjour à Deucalion, mon cousin ?

La fillette, intimidée, s'approcha et murmura un vague « bonjour » à l'homme, qui, lui, ne lui accorda pas même un regard.

-_Bellatrix_, dit-il. Tu as dis qu'elle s'appelait Bellatrix ?

-Oui, confirma Cygnus.

-Voilà qui est peu commun. Pourquoi avoir appelé ta fille ainsi?

-Bellatrix la guerrière, récita Cygnus d'une voix où perçait sa fierté, est le nom d'une brillante étoile de la constellation d'Orion, qui est aussi appelée "l'étoile amazone".

Bellatrix, intéressée, interrompit son père :

-C'est quoi une guerrière ?demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

-Une guerrière ?répéta son père, amusé. C'est celle qui fait la guerre.

-C'est quoi la guerre ?

Bellatrix regretta instantanément sa question. Le cousin de son père allait certainement se moquer d'elle si un mot aussi courant que « guerre » ne lui évoquait rien de concret ! Mais le cousin en question, le regard perdu dans le lointain, ne semblait pas s'intéresser à la discussion entre elle et son père.

-La guerre ?répéta une nouvelle fois son père, cette fois un peu plus embêté. La guerre, c'est…C'est lorsque deux camps opposés s'affrontent jusqu'à ce que un des deux perdent.

-Pourquoi ils « perdent » ?

-Parce qu'il y a eu plus de morts dans leur camp.

-C'est quoi la mort ?

Cette fois, Cygnus fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Mais Bellatrix insista.

-C'est quoi la mort ?

-C'est quand on arrête de vivre !répondit enfin son père, n'ayant pu trouver autre chose à dire. On ferme les yeux, et on ne se réveille plus.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, comme elle le faisait quand elle se concentrait.

-Alors, il ne faut jamais perdre une guerre, pas vrai ?demanda-t-elle, espérant avoir bien comprit.

A son tour, Cygnus fronça les sourcils. Il venait de comprendre à quel point la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa fille n'était pas anodine. Il l'observa un instant et s'étonna de son regard perçant et volontaire.

-Oui, répondit-il enfin.

-Alors je la gagnerais toujours, conclut sa fille d'une voix presque résignée, comme si c'était son destin.

o°o.O.o°o

Merci de me laisser vos impressions, suggestions…

**REVIEWS ! XD**

Licorne


	3. L'entrée à Poudlard

_Bonjour !_

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup, **Alyssa7**, **Anadyomede**, **Philomoon**, **Schkan**, et **Sekmeth** pour vos gentilles reviews !

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les chapitres arriveront vraiment au compte-goutte, et je m'en excuse. J'aimerai vraiment passer la journée à écrire, mais avec plus de quarante heures de cours et des tonnes de devoirs à faire le soir –enfin- venu, j'ai vraiment du mal à avancer. J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette fic, que je n'abandonnerai pour rien au monde !

Petite introduction :

Quoi de plus important, de plus angoissant et de plus merveilleux pour un sorcier que son entrée à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde ?

_Bonne lecture !_

**Partie II : L'entrée à Poudlard**

°o°_Année 1962_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Andromeda ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

-Le courrier, Mrs. Black, dit d'une petite voix douce l'un des Elfes de maison de la famille, tout en posant délicatement le courrier du jour sur la table.

Druella observa les lettres reçues d'un oeil distrait. Une carte de la tante Cassiopeia, une invitation du ministère à une réception sans intérêt, des lettres adressées à son mari…Rien de très intéressant, conclut-elle en buvant sa dernière gorgée de thé. Mais, alors qu'elle allait se relever, une lettre qu'elle n'avait pas vu attira son attention.

_« A l'attention de Mademoiselle Andromeda Black »_

Etonnée, Druella retourna l'enveloppe. Elle reconnut immédiatement le sceau de Poudlard et lâcha sa tasse, qui se brisa sur le sol.

-Ma fille est une sorcière, murmura-t-elle. Elle est acceptée à Poudlard.

Elle s'était répété tant de fois le contraire que la nouvelle lui apparut tout d'abord comme une erreur, une mauvaise blague. Mais, en lisant la lettre, elle dut bien admettre la vérité. Elle s'était trompée sur le compte d'Andromeda.

Troublée, Druella décida de ne rien révéler à sa fille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mis son mari au courant. Elle cacha l'enveloppe, et retourna à ses activités de la journée.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Vous êtes sûr ?demanda Cygnus.

Pour toute réponse, Druella tendit à son mari la lettre envoyée par Poudlard. Celui-ci l'examina et la relut deux fois avant de la reposer. Il soupira.

-Nous voilà dans de beaux draps ! Andromeda n'a reçu aucune éducation magique ! Vous m'aviez assuré qu'elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir.

-Andromeda n'a jamais fait de magie, confirma Druella, sur la défensive. Je ne pouvais pas deviner !

-Elle n'a jamais fait de magie _devant vous_, mais rien ne prouve qu'elle n'en a jamais fait ! L'avez-vous interrogé ? Lui avez-vous fait consulter un spécialiste ?

-Non, avoua Druella.

-Vous vous êtes contenté de soupçons, de pressentiments ! Vous n'avez absolument rien fait pour être sûre de ce que vous m'affirmiez chaque jour !s'énerva Cygnus.

-Je le reconnais et m'en excuse, déclara Druella afin de calmer la fureur de son époux.

-Cela ne suffit pas !s'écria Cygnus. Vous apportez la honte sur la famille Black avec votre haine envers cette enfant. Vous…

-Je ne la déteste pas !coupa Druella, indignée.

-Bien sûr que si ! Vous avez confié son éducation aux Elfes, l'avez traité de cracmole à longueur de temps et, maintenant qu'elle va entrer à Poudlard sans avoir reçu aucune instruction magique initiale, elle sera perdu et ses résultats serons pitoyables !

-Il reste encore plusieurs mois, faisons venir un professeur particulier afin qu'elle rattrape son retard, proposa Druella, sans chercher à nier les paroles de Cygnus.

-C'est la seule solution, concéda celui-ci. Maintenant, allez lui annoncer la nouvelle…

-Bien, j'y vais tout de suite, assura la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Narcissa pour la troisième fois, bien décidée à ne pas bouger tant que sa sœur ne lui dirait pas pourquoi une valise à moitié remplie trônait au milieu de la chambre.

-Je pars, répondit enfin Andromeda d'une voix mystérieuse.

-C'est vrai, alors, que tu vas aller étudier à Poudlard ?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Quelle chance ! Quand irais-je là-bas moi aussi ?

-Dans deux ans…peut-être.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?s'étonna Andromeda.

-Et bien…Les autres sauront certainement beaucoup plus de choses que toi, qui es si nulle en magie, et…

Narcissa avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix si innocente et naïve qu'Andromeda se retint de la gifler et de l'insulter. La faisant taire d'un geste de la main, elle préféra diriger toute sa haine envers sa mère, qui était forcément à l'origine de ce discours. Elle ravala ses larmes et répondit de la voix la plus digne possible :

-Nous verrons bien ! Rien ne sert d'avoir peur pour un échec qui n'est même pas certain. Et, même si mon échec est inévitable, avoir peur ne changera rien au problème.

Narcissa, qui n'avait pas très bien compris les paroles de sa sœur, préféra changer de sujet.

-Tu as fini l'histoire que tu écrivais ?demanda-t-elle.

-Laquelle ?questionna Andromeda en lançant un énième regard d'adoration à sa baguette magique nouvellement acquise – trente centimètres, bois de bouleau et poil de licorne mâle.

-Celle avec la princesse qui apprivoise un cheval volant pour s'enfuire de chez elle.

-Ah ? Celle là ! Euh…Non, pas tout à fait…

En vérité, Andromeda avait terminé cette histoire en moins d'une journée. Mais comment expliquer à sa petite sœur qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle du dénouement et que, tremblante et impuissante, elle avait écrit une fin si triste et si sanglante qu'elle en avait été malade toute la nuit ?

-Tu pars quand ?demanda Narcissa en fixant les livres qu'Andromeda rangeait maintenant délicatement dans sa valise –comme s'il s'agissait de bijoux très précieux.

-Demain !répondit Andromeda, d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être déjà à Poudlard, mais maintenant, elle commençait à avoir un peu peur –sûrement à cause des paroles de Narcissa et de cette histoire tragique d'évasion ratée qu'elle avait eu la bêtise d'écrire.

-Tu reviendras à la maison quand ?

Andromeda grimaça.

-Aucune idée. Peut-être pour les vacances…

Elle faillit ajouter « Si on m'y oblige », mais se retint. Elle ne gagnerait rien à dire ce genre de chose à sa petite sœur…

.o.o.o.o.o.

Un peu nerveuse, Andromeda tira sa lourde valise le long de l'étroit couloir du Poudlard Express, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Elle en trouva un assez vite, et s'y installa. Elle sortit un petit livre de sa poche et commença à le lire, le refermant presque aussitôt. Elle était bien trop excitée pour lire. Comme elle l'avait prévu, ses parents ne l'avaient pas accompagné jusqu'au train. Sa mère n'avait même pas franchit le mur magique. Heureusement, son père lui avait montré comment le franchir, car elle n'aurait jamais osé toute de seule. Il lui avait ensuite fait de multiples recommandations. Impressionnée, car son père ne lui parlait pas souvent, elle l'avait écouté avec un grand sérieux. Il était principalement question de réussite scolaire et de bonne conduite. Ensuite, il lui avait offert un petit sourire crispé et s'était éloigné, la laissant seule sur le quai.

-Je peux m'y mettre ?

Andromeda, surprise, mit quelques secondes à sortir de ses pensées et à comprendre qu'une fille de son âge venait d'entrer dans son compartiment et lui demandait maintenant la permission de s'y installer.

-Bien sûr !répondit-elle enfin, forçant ses lèvres à former un sourire poli.

D'un naturel solitaire, Andromeda aurait préféré que cette fille s'installe ailleurs. Les magnifiques boucles rousses et les yeux vert de l'intruse l'agaçaient déjà.

-Tu entres en première année toi aussi ?interrogea l'inconnue en s'installant.

Andromeda fit signe que oui, espérant qu'une réponse muette de sa part inciterait la fille à ne pas poser d'avantage de questions.

-Tu as acheté ta baguette récemment, alors ?

Andromeda se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire deux secondes ? Ou au moins réfléchir à des questions intéressantes avant de les poser ?

-Ma baguette est en bois de bouleau, informa la jeune fille comme s'il s'agissait d'une information capitale. Le bouleau est un symbole d'élévation et de nouveau début !

Andromeda, songeuse, caressa du bout des doigts sa baguette magique, au fond de sa poche. Elle aussi était en bois de bouleau. _Elévation et nouveau début…_Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai.

-Dedans, il y a une plume de colombe, continua-t-elle. Comme dans celle de ma mère ! Et toi, elle est comment ta baguette ?

Andromeda hésita avant de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas se faire d'ennemi si tôt, elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille…

-Bouleau aussi, répondit-elle. Et poile de licorne. Mais la constitution des baguettes magique n'est pas vraiment ma passion, ajouta-t-elle en fixant les yeux de jade de la curieuse.

-Oh ! Je comprends…Tu t'appelles comment ?

Non, décidément, elle n'avait rien comprit, pensa Andromeda, agacée.

-Andromeda, répondit-elle après un long moment de silence.

-Moi, c'est Eleanor !

Au même moment, le Poudlard express démarra. Le voyage s'annonçait très long, pensa Andromeda.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Dans quelle maison tu crois que le choixpeau t'enverra ?

Voilà. On y était. Après des heures d'un interrogatoire ennuyeux à mourir, Eleanor posait enfin la question qui hantait Andromeda. Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, ou Gryffondor ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Andromeda en finissant d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière.

-J'espère aller à Serdaigle, lança Eleanor avec une pointe d'appréhension.

-Je ne sais pas…De toutes façons, le choixpeau ne nous demande pas notre avis, si ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Mon frère m'a dit qu'il lisait dans notre tête pour voir qui on était vraiment. Je trouve ça effrayant qu'un vieux chapeau puisse savoir _qui_ on est, alors que nous-même avons parfois tant de mal à le comprendre. Pas toi ?

-Oui, c'est effrayant…murmura Andromeda en sentant son estomac se contracter.

Un soudain mal de tête l'obligea à se rassoire, au moment même où le train commençait à ralentir.

-Tu vas bien ?s'inquiéta Eleanor.

-Ca va aller, répondit Andromeda d'une voix faible.

-Je vais t'aider à porter ta valise, proposa la rouquine.

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule !s'écria Andromeda d'une voix un peu trop dure en se levant précipitamment. C'est gentil de ta part, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Les première année, par ici !

Stupéfaite, Andromeda observa un homme –si c'était un homme, car il était deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins trois fois plus large- agiter ses énormes bras dans le but d'attirer l'attention des première année, qu'il appelait de sa voix puissante. Pressée de se retrouver au chaud dans l'école, Andromeda se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans sa direction, semant Eleanor dans la foule agitée du quai. A son grand malheur, il fallut attendre tous les retardataires avant de se diriger vers l'école, et Eleanor eut tout le temps de la retrouver.

-Il paraît que les première année rentrent dans l'école en traversant le lac dans des barques, l'informa-t-elle aussitôt.

-J'espère que non !s'énerva Andromeda. J'ai trop froid !

-C'est parce que tu es trop maigre, lança Eleanor.

La jeune Black la foudroya du regard. Il fallait définitivement apprendre à cette fille à se mêler de ce qui la regardait. Elle allait répondre quelque chose lorsque la foule qui les entourait s'agita, la bousculant de tous côtés.

-Suivez moi !cria l'homme aux dimensions impressionnantes.

Effectivement, il les emmena jusqu'à un lac. Une brume glacée s'élevait de l'eau noire. Andromeda frissonna. _De l'eau noire_. Jamais elle ne pourrait atteindre vivante l'autre rive…

-C'est juste un minuscule petit lac de rien du tout, murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Il n'y a ni baleine ni monstre marin dans ce minuscule étang. Je m'appelle Andromeda Black. Tout va bien se passer. Il ne faut pas…

-Tout va bien ?questionna l'homme d'un air inquiet en s'approchant d'elle.

Andromeda constata alors que la plupart des élèves s'était déjà installés dans d'immenses barques et que –instinctivement- elle s'était éloignée de la rive.

-J'ai peur de l'eau, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure honteux.

-Tu vas venir dans ma barque, répondit-il en posant son énorme main sur son épaule.

Andromeda, tremblante, ne put que le suivre. Mais les quelques minutes à la surface du lac lui parurent une éternité.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Black Andromeda !

A peine remise de la traversée du lac, Andromeda marcha en titubant jusqu'au tabouret où déjà quatre personnes s'étaient assises avant elle, afin d'être répartit dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Un fois assise, un professeur à l'air sévère –qui s'était présenté comme étant le professeur McGonagall- lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Les secondes s'écoulèrent alors sans que rien ne se produise. Pour aucun des élèves précédents le choixpeau n'avaient prit autant de temps avant de crier le nom de la maison appropriée.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_pensa Andromeda, étonnée et anxieuse.

**Il se passe que tu ne me dis rien !**répondit une voix –celle du choixpeau- dans sa tête. **Tu ne me dis absolument rien, tu te caches ! Comment veux-tu que je trouve la bonne maison ?**

_Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour savoir_, répondit mentalement Andromeda. _C'est à vous de choisir, pas à moi._

**Tu ne peux pas laisser les autres choisir pour toi indéfiniment !**

_Vous êtes un choixpeau, c'est à vous de faire un choix_, répéta Andromeda. _Vous êtes censé savoir qui je suis, et donc dans qu'elle maison je dois aller. Je ne peux pas choisir moi-même qui je suis ! Je n'ai pas de choix à faire. J'ai juste besoin de savoir._

**On ne peux pas choisir qui on est ?**

_Non. On est, tout simplement. Il faut s'adapter à ce que l'on est._

Dans sa tête, le choixpeau ricana. **C'est drôle de te voir nier les choix qui s'offrent à toi. C'est une façon de choisir –car le non-choix est un choix- assez dangereuse, il me semble. Mais, après tout, c'est toi qui choisi le chemin que tu sembles devoir suivre, pas moi. Malgré tout, n'oublie pas qu'un choix, c'est comme un chemin qui se sépare en plusieurs routes. On ne sait pas qu'elle est la meilleure route à prendre au-delà de ce qu'on voit. Peut-être que la route qui paraît la moins accidentée est un cul-de-sac…Tu méditeras la-dessus à… **SERPENTARD !

Silencieuse , le visage pâle et inexpressif, Andromeda se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table des vert et argent.

Rien de plus ne se passa le soir de son entrée à Poudlard. Elle entendit juste vaguement le choixpeau crier « Serdaigle ! » alors qu'il venait d'être posé sur de belles boucles rousses.

o°o.O.o°o

°o°_Année 1964_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Narcissa ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

-Tiens, petite, essayes donc celle-ci.

Narcissa saisit délicatement la baguette magique que Mr. Ollivander lui tendait et –instinctivement- elle agita le bout de bois. Un cri strident retentit alors dans la boutique, faisant s'envoler la poussière en épais nuages. Horrifiée, Narcissa lâcha la baguette et se boucha les oreilles.

-C'est non !ricana le fabricant en ramassant la baguette au sol. Non, non, et non !

Narcissa se rapprocha de sa mère, un peu effrayée par le cri poussé par la baguette et par cet homme aux grands yeux pâles argentés qui semblait être un peu fou.

-De toute façon, cette baguette n'était pas très belle, déclara-t-elle.

Ollivander –qui était reparti fouiller parmi les centaines de baguettes qu'il avait en réserve- s'arrêta de chercher et se retourna, visiblement intéressé, vers Narcissa.

-Pas très belle ?répéta-t-il.

Comme il ne paraissait pas du tout vexé par cette remarque, Narcissa continua :

-S'il faut que je vive toute ma vie avec cette baguette, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit jolie, non ? Je veux dire, qu'elle soit agréable à manier, à toucher, à regarder…

-Mais certainement, répondit le vieil homme en se précipitant vers une étagère située de l'autre côté de la boutique.

Il en sortit une boite dorée, qu'il ouvrit en souriant.

-Tenez !fit-il en remettant la baguette magique à la jeune Black. Bois de pommier, poil de la crinière d'une jeune licorne femelle, vingt-cinq centimètres, très souple, parfaite pour les enchantements !

Une douce chaleur envahit Narcissa à l'instant même où ses doigt se posèrent sur la baguette…_Sa_ baguette.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Bois de pommier ?répéta Andromeda en réfléchissant. Je ne crois pas qu'Eleanor m'ait déjà parlé du bois de pommier…

Mais Narcissa, toute excitée, avait déjà laissé sa baguette de côté et lui montrait maintenant sa nouvelle robe, ses nouveaux livres, son nouveaux chaudron…

-Tu me donnes mal à la tête, Narcissa !lança Andromeda au bout de deux minutes à supporter le soliloque endiablé de sa sœur. Je retourne dans ma chambre.

Narcissa lui lança un regard mauvais avant de quitter à son tour le salon.

Andromeda et elle n'étaient vraiment pas faites pour s'entendre et, bien souvent, leurs conversations s'achevaient par de violentes disputes. Mais Narcissa revenait toujours vers sa grande sœur car –contrairement à celle-ci- elle détestait la solitude. Mais bientôt, les choses seraient différentes. Bientôt, Narcissa irait à Poudlard. Là-bas, elle pourrait enfin se faire de vraies amies. Et elle n'aurait plus besoin d'Andromeda…

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Andromeda ! Attend moi !

La valise de Narcissa était vraiment très lourde, et elle avait du mal à avancer dans le couloir bondé du Poudlard Express.

-Attend moi !répéta-t-elle.

Andromeda –apparemment furieuse- fit volte face.

-Débrouille toi toute seule ! Tu es bien assez grande pour porter ta valise et te trouver un compartiment ! Mes amies m'attendent !

Et elle disparut, laissant Narcissa seule. De rage, celle-ci asséna avec force un coup de pied sur sa valise.

-Un problème ?

La voix bienveillante et chaleureuse appartenait à un garçon apparemment du même âge qu'elle et qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un film en noir et blanc à cause de ses cheveux noir corbeau, de sa peau pâle et de ses yeux gris métallique.

-On se connaît, non ?questionna aussitôt Narcissa en ouvrant grand ses yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Heu…Je ne crois pas, non…fit le garçon en reculant d'un pas.

-Tu n'es pas Evan ? Evan Rosier ?

-Heu…Si, mais comment…

-Je suis ta cousine, triple andouille !s'écria Narcissa en riant.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Evan qui s'esclaffa à son tour.

-Narcissa, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Hé ben ça alors ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ici !

-Et où voulais-tu que je sois d'autre ?interrogea Narcissa en souriant devant l'air ahuri de son cousin.

-Je sais pas…Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup voyagé toutes ces années et…

-Et tu es complètement perdu maintenant !compléta Narcissa et se remettant à rire.

-Un peu, avoua le garçon en souriant. D'autant plus que cela fait très longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu.

-C'est vrai ! On a sûrement plein de truc à se raconter maintenant ! On se trouve un compartiment ?

-Avec plaisir ! Mais dis moi…Tu veux que je t'aide à porter ta valise ?

.o.o.o.o.o.

Retrouver son cousin avait mis Narcissa dans une humeur merveilleuse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ! Il faut dire que le père d'Evan voyageait beaucoup. Narcissa ignorait pourquoi. Tout cela lui avait toujours parut très mystérieux…Ils n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas parlé, il y avait déjà tant d'hypothèses à faire sur leur scolarité prochaine à Poudlard ! De plus, ils avaient vite été rejoint par d'autres première année en quête d'un compartiment.

Il y avait tout d'abord eu Phyllida Spore, une jeune fille aux long cheveux châtain-roux très raides et qu'elle portait en une queue de cheval haute. Elle avait d'abord observé Narcissa et Evan avec un regard calculateur, avant de sourire et de donner à son visage à un air plus doux. Ensuite, elle leur avait demandé la permission de se joindre à eux, puisque les autres compartiments étaient déjà plein. Evan avait été le premier à répondre que oui, bien sûr, elle pouvait s'installer.

Ensuite, était arrivé Maëva Flint, une brune aux yeux noirs et aux airs de princesse. Elle portait un tee-shirt du groupe préféré de Narcissa, alors il parut tout naturel à celle-ci de l'inviter à s'assoire à côté d'elle.

Enfin, deux dernières personnes étaient venues s'installer dans le compartiment de Narcissa : Miriam Mulciber et William Warrington. Ces deux là avaient déjà sympathisé dans le couloir et s'étaient mis en quête d'un compartiment ensemble. Miriam –une blonde aux yeux verts et aux vêtements multicolores- avait salué Evan d'un air entendu avant même de s'être présentée, si bien que Narcissa leur avait demandé s'ils se connaissaient. Evan avait répondu que oui, ils se connaissait, mais il s'était contenté de cela, sans donner d'autres explications. Il s'était ensuite tourné d'un air soulagé vers William –un garçon de grande taille aux cheveux châtain-blond en bataille- et avait dit en riant qu'il commençait à croire qu'il serait le seul garçon du compartiment.

Une merveilleuse ambiance régna dans le compartiment durant le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard. Les six jeunes sorciers se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs, dont celui-ci :

-Je pense aller à Serpentard. Et vous ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Evan.

-Moi aussi, assura Maëva. Toute ma famille est allée à Serpentard.

-Pareil pour moi, répondit à son tour Narcissa.

-J'espère bien que j'irais à Serpentard !s'exclama vivement Phyllida. Les plus grands sorciers sont allés à Serpentard, alors ça serait une sorte d'honneur pour moi d'y aller aussi…Mais ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons, ne l'oubliez pas. C'est cet espèce de vieux chapeau parlant…

-Oui, mais on peut toujours _espérer_ qu'il nous répartisse dans la maison qu'on préfère, répondit Evan. Et vous, vous voulez aller dans quelle maison ?demanda-t-il à Miriam et William, les deux seuls à ne pas avoir répondu la première fois.

-Oh ! J'irais sans aucun doute à Serpentard !répondit William. Moi aussi, toute ma famille y est, alors…

-Moi aussi, répondit Miriam. Serpentard sera ma maison, j'en suis certaine.

Personne ne remarqua son sourire un peu amère, car le chariot de sucrerie venait d'apparaître, faisant gronder les estomac de gourmandise.

.o.o.o.o.o.

Comme prévu, après la traversé du lac en barque et la longue attente du début de la cérémonie, les six jeunes sorciers furent répartis à Serpentard. Quand le choixpeau indiqua à Narcissa qu'elle pouvait aller rejoindre les vert et argent, celle-ci chercha du regard sa sœur aînée. Andromeda, assise au milieu d'un groupe de deuxième année, lui lança un mince sourire, que Narcissa lui rendit de bon cœur, avant de courir s'installer à table. Elle était heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Une nouvelle vie -cette fois à son image- venait de débuter aujourd'hui même, à Poudlard, sous le ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle. Qu'il lui semblait loin, à présent, ce manoir sinistre dont rien ne paraissait pouvoir briser le silence !

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Eh ! Eleanor, dis moi, c'est quoi la signification du bois de pommier ?

Eleanor –assise à la table de Serdaigle- posa lentement sa fourchette et se retourna de cent quatre-vingt degrés pour pouvoir parler à Androméda, assise juste derrière elle, à sa propre table.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de t'intéresser à la signification de la composition d'une baguette magique?

Le sourire moqueur qu'elle offrit à Andromeda fit rire une autre jeune fille, assise à la droite de la jeune Black, et qui suivait la conversation.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas…_cette fois_, répondit Androméda en souriant.

-Le bois de pommier, récita Eleanor en ignorant la dernière remarque de la Serpentarde, c'est le symbole du choix et la beauté.

-Du choix de la beauté ?répéta Andromeda en observant sa sœur discuter avec ses nouveaux amis du coin de l'œil.

-Non ! Du choix _et_ de la beauté !corrigea Eleanor.

-Pour ce que ça change, marmonna Andromeda en retournant à son assiette.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Une nourriture délicieuse, des lits super confortables…Décidément, j'adore Poudlard !s'exclama Narcissa en entrant dans le lit aux draps agréablement doux et parfumés.

-J'ai hâte de commencer les cours !répéta pour la dixième fois Phyllida, ce qui lui valut un oreiller en pleine figure de la part de Maëva.

-Je t'ai répété mille fois de ne pas dire ça !s'écria celle-ci, l'air faussement énervé. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne peut avoir « hâte de commencer les cours », Phyllida !

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut à son tour un oreiller en pleine tête, ce qui sembla être le signal de départ d'une longue bataille enragée…

o°o.O.o°o

°o°_Année 1966_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Bellatrix ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

-Pousse toi de là, espèce de traînée, tu me bloques le passage !

Furieuse qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, Bellatrix se retourna vivement. Elle se retrouva alors en face d'un garçon plus grand qu'elle, aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux noirs où brillait une lueur mauvaise.

-C'est moi la traînée, espèce de gargouille puante ?

Le silence se fit instantanément autour d'eux ; tout le monde semblait curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Le garçon ricana et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Bellatrix l'imita instantanément, et se mit en position de duel. Cette initiative parut étonner le brun, qui se ressaisit bien vite pour se remettre à ricaner.

-Je suis entraîné au combat en duel de sorcier depuis des années, lança-t-il d'une voix où perçait une excitation qui prouvait qu'il ne mentait pas. Tu n'as aucune chance.

-Ah oui, je comprends, ricana Bellatrix. Tu as peur de me faire mal, et c'est pour ça que tu refuses de me combattre, c'est ça?

_Le blesser dans son orgueil, le pousser à se surpasser. C'est toujours comme ça qu'on finit par commettre une faute : quand on a quelque chose à perdre. _

-Tu rigoleras moins quand tu seras à terre !lança le garçon en se mettant à son tour en position.

Aussitôt, un éclair jaillit de la baguette magique de Bellatrix. Rapide, son adversaire l'esquiva plutôt facilement, avant d'attaquer à son tour. Bellatrix évita tout aussi facilement le sortilège. Apparemment, songea la jeune fille, il faudrait être plus rapide que ça…Son adversaire l'avait compris lui aussi car il attaqua de nouveau, et Bellatrix eut tout juste le temps de se baisser. Faisant semblant d'être touchée, elle s'allongea sur le sol dur et froid du quai. Le garçon abaissa alors sa baguette, fier de sa victoire. Un sortilège de jambencoton l'atteignit en pleine poitrine au moment même où un sourire se formait sur son visage. Il s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol.

-Alors, qui est à terre, finalement ?demanda Bellatrix d'un air narquois en l'observant essayer piteusement de se relever.

Le garçon éclata de rire.

-Tu m'as eu !fit-il en stoppant ses tentatives désespérées, préférant rester assis. Mais, ajouta-t-il en lançant un sourire mi-moqueur mi-charmeur à la jeune fille, tu étais à terre avant moi !

Bellatrix éclata de rire à son tour.

-Mais, moi, c'était une feinte !répondit-elle, faussement indignée.

-Peut-être bien…Je m'appelle Justin Avery, déclara-t-il en présentant sa main à Bellatrix.

Celle-ci la prit aussitôt.

-Pas rancunier ?s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oh si ! Mais pactiser avec l'ennemi pour pouvoir l'attaquer plus facilement ensuite me paraît une bonne stratégie, répondit Justin en souriant.

-Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, aucune stratégie ne viendra à bout de moi…Au fait, je m'appelle Bellatrix Black.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Tu viens dans notre canot ?proposa Justin en lui désignant une place libre entre lui et un garçon aux cheveux châtain-brun et aux yeux d'un marron doux, qui semblait le suivre comme son ombre.

-Oui, accepta Bellatrix sans hésiter.

-Je te présente Rodolphus, dit Justin en lui montrant son ami. Et elle, c'est Blodwyn.

Il lui désigna alors une fille à la longue chevelure brune et à la peau pâle comme celle d'un fantôme. Bellatrix lui sourit.

-Je m'appelle Bellatrix, informa-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Blodwyn de sourire.

-Je sais, répondit-elle. A peu près tous les élèves de première année savent ton nom maintenant.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Tout le monde vous regardait vous battre, expliqua la jeune fille.

Justin se remit à rire.

-Maintenant, on va me traiter de jambes-molles toute ma vie, par ta faute ! Tu comprends, dans cette situation, que je sois obligé de te jeter par dessus bord !

Par réflexe, Bellatrix s'agrippa à sa baguette. Mais, bien sûr, Justin plaisantait.

-Essaye, et tu auras rapidement un autre surnom, siffla-t-elle pour la forme.

Au même moment, les barques s'agitèrent et commencèrent la traversée du lac noir. Immédiatement, un même frisson glacé secoua les première année.

-Il paraît qu'il y a un calamar géant au font de ce lac, déclara tout à coup Rodolphus d'une voix calme. C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit.

Sa voix, constata Bellatrix, était aussi douce que la couleur de ses yeux. Mauvais signe, pensa-t-elle, persuadée que ce genre de personne ne pouvait en aucun cas être intéressante.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ?demanda Blodwyn au bout de dix minutes qu'on les faisait attendre dans une petite salle qui avait du mal à les contenir tous.

-Serpentard, répondirent d'une seule et unique voix Justin, Rodolphus et Bellatrix.

Blodwyn eut un soupir soulagé.

-Moi aussi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre alors qu'une femme à l'air sévère entrait dans la pièce, les invitant à la suivre.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Serpentard !

Bellatrix sourit légèrement avant de se diriger vers la table des serpents. Elle aperçu Narcissa qui l'applaudissait et elle lui lança un clin d'œil, avant de s'assoire. Elle fut très vite rejoint par Blodwyn, dont le nom de famille était Carrow, puis par Justin, et enfin, Rodolphus.

-Ouf ! On est tous ensemble !s'exclama Blodwyn.

-Tiens, tiens, murmura Justin. Je le connais lui…

_Lui_ était un garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau, à la peau pâle et aux yeux gris métallique, assis à la droite de Narcissa, et qui était en train de les fixer en souriant. Bellatrix fronça les sourcils car il lui sembla que Narcissa se pencha vers lui pour la désigner d'un signe de tête. Aussitôt, le garçon se leva avec le but évident de venir leur parler.

-Salut les minus…euh ! Je veux dire, les première année !s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant près d'eux, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?s'enflamma aussitôt Bellatrix.

-Du calme, Bellatrix, du calme !

-Comment tu connais mon nom ?s'étonna Bellatrix. C'est ma sœur qui te l'a dit ?

-Je connaissais ton nom avant que Narcissa me parle de toi, Bellatrix…Et je suis très vexé tu ne te souviennes pas du mien !

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis censée te connaître ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

-Je suis ton cousin, triple andouille !s'esclaffa le garçon.

La jeune fille faillit s'étrangler de surprise.

-Evan, c'est ça ? Evan Rosier ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Cousine ingrate !

-Ah ! Evan Rosier ! Je me disais bien que je te connaissais !s'exclama Justin. Moi c'est Justin...Avery, tu sais…

-Ah, ouais ! Salut Justin. Bonne appétit à vous !

Bellatrix lança un regard interrogateur à Justin, tandis qu'Evan retournait auprès de ses amis.

-Tu le connais ?

-Ouais. Enfin…Je l'ai déjà croisé…Nos parents se connaissent, tu comprends…

Bellatrix n'insista pas, même si elle avait la très nette impression qu'il cherchait à lui cacher quelque chose.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-C'est une dure, ta sœur !commenta Evan en s'asseyant de nouveau à côté de Narcissa.

-Ca, c'est sûr ! Elle t'as pas jeté un sort, au moins ?répondit Narcissa en souriant.

-Non, mais c'était moins une !

-Elle sait se défendre et, parfois, elle s'énerve un peu vite, mais elle est merveilleuse, rassura Narcissa.

-Mais je n'en doute pas ! Les demoiselles Black sont toujours merveilleuses !…Ca doit venir du côté de leur mère, ajouta-t-il d'un air vantard.

-Imbécile !s'esclaffa sa cousine.

.o.o.o.o.o.

-Elle est en quoi la baguette magique de ta sœur ?questionna Eleanor alors que tout le monde sortait de la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre les dortoirs.

-Eleanor…soupira Andromeda en baillant. Tu me saoules avec tes baguettes magiques !

-S'il te plaît ! Je l'ai vu se battre tout à l'heure sur le quai, c'était impressionnant ! Dis moi !

-Elle s'est battue ?répéta Andromeda, à peine étonnée. Dès le premier jour ? Pff…

-Andromeda ! Cette baguette était trop belle ! Elle est en quoi ?

-Tu sais que t'es complètement tarée, Eleanor ? Bon, laisse moi au moins réfléchir…Elle est en prunellier, je crois…Avec un nerf de…Sombral, ou un truc dans le genre, je sais même pas ce que c'est…

-J'en étais sûre !s'exclama Eleanor. Ca doit pas être une facile, ta sœur, hein ?

-Ca, c'est sûr ! Bon alors, votre analyse, madame ? Ca veut dire quoi sa baguette ?

-Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas, remarqua la rouquine avant de faire mine de partir.

-Ah non ! Tu restes là et tu m'expliques tout maintenant !

Eleanor, qui visiblement n'attendait que ça, se plia aux ordres d'Andromeda aussitôt :

-Le prunellier, dit-elle sur un ton mystérieux, est le symbole de la force dans l'adversité.

-Tout à fait ma sœur, commenta Andromeda. Quoi d'autre ?

-Je me rappelle aussi que cet arbre est lié à la puissance du destin et des forces extérieures…

Andromeda grimaça et chercha sa sœur du regard. _La puissance du destin et des forces extérieures…_Mauvais signe, pensa-t-elle.

o°o.O.o°o

Merci de me laisser vos impressions…

**REVIEWS ! XD**

Licorne 


	4. Crises et amitiés

_Bonjour !_

Pour commencer, un énorme MERCI BEAUCOUP à tous ceux qui apprécient cette fic et qui me le font savoir à travers de supers reviews : **Lady Cecilia Cornwell**,** Fan de cette fic **(ben quoi ? c'est un nom comme un autre !lol Merci à toi, cher anonyme !), **sekmeth**, **Anadyomede**, **Zelda-sama**, **philomoon**,** Schkan**,** narcissa30**, **Rosaleis**, **Yakumo17**, **lily forever** !!

Encore une fois, je vous mets en garde contre le temps d'attente jusqu'au prochain chapitre… Mais je vais faire de mon mieux, c'est promis !

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Vous savez comment me le faire savoir…XD

_Bonne lecture !_

**Partie III : Crises et Amitiés**

°o°_Année 1962_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Andromeda, première bataille ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée à Poudlard, et Andromeda s'était déjà forgé une réputation d'extraterrestre. Elle ne parlait jamais, ne souriait pas, mangeait à peine, et passait son temps plongée dans des livres ou des cahiers. Sans chercher plus loin, on l'avait donc définitivement classée du côté des intellectuels infréquentables. Pourtant, si quelqu'un avait seulement fait l'effort de croiser son regard, il aurait peut-être comprit autre chose.

Andromeda souffrait.

Chaque geste, chaque pensée lui coûtait plus d'énergie qu'il n'en aurait fallut. Se lever, marcher, entendre, comprendre, parler…Toutes ces petites actions quotidiennes que l'on accomplit sans s'en rendre vraiment compte devenaient tout à coup des montagnes infranchissables. Et vivre devenait un combat permanent contre les éléments. Les voix des autres lui paraissaient lointaines et étouffées. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver à des centaines de mètres des gens qui l'entouraient. D'être à la frontière entre ce monde et un autre.

Mais quel était donc cette chose qui s'acharnait contre elle, la rongeait de l'intérieur et l'empêchait de vivre ?

Cette question, Andromeda se la posait sans cesse. Et elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une réponse rapidement…

-Tiens, tiens ! Qui donc se trouve dans mon fauteuil préféré, en train –pour changer- d'écrire ? Mais n'est-ce pas Andromeda Black !? Voyons voir ce qu'elle a de si important à dire à son cahier et que nous sommes indignes d'entendre !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Ciara Moyreen –une fille un peu ronde aux cheveux très noir- lui arracha le petit carnet à la couverture en cuir dans lequel elle tentait, depuis quelque jour, d'exprimer ce qui la torturait.

-Rend moi ça !cracha Andromeda.

-Mais elle parle !railla Ciara, provoquant l'hilarité générale autour d'elle. Je te le rendrais, ne t'en fais pas…Je vais juste le lire à voix haute avant !

De nouveaux éclats de rire arrivèrent jusqu'au cerveau d'Andromeda. Déformés. Inhumains. Effrayants. Paralysée, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste alors que Ciara, d'une voix aiguë, commençait sa lecture. Le silence se fit instantanément.

-_Ce n'est pas une baleine, mais c'est bien un monstre marin. Je crois que c'est un serpent, une petite bête qui glisse dans l'eau et s'approche en silence, qui frôle les jambes nues des baigneurs et leur injecte son poison mortel au moment même où ils devinent sa présence. Et quand leur vision se trouble, que les couleurs et les formes se mélangent, il s'approche de leur oreille et leur murmure des paroles venues tout droit de l'enfer. Oui, c'est sûrement ça. C'est sûrement ça qui m'a piqué. C'est sûrement pour ça que je n'arrive plus à distinguer les couleurs. Pour ça que tout se mélange. Mais quand le poison aura-t-il terminé de faire son effet ? Le temps me semble long. Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée d'entendre les murmures du serpent…_

Ciara s'interrompit, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais que tu es complètement tarée, Black ? _Les murmures du serpent_, imita-t-elle d'une voix de bébé. T'es vraiment folle. Retourne dans ta planète et…

-C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas compris un mot de ce que tu as lu que cela ne veut rien dire, Moyreen.

Tout le monde se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Andromeda crut d'abord que c'était un fantôme. Mais non, c'était une fille de son âge, aux longs cheveux blonds et à la peau très pâle, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, sans doute parce qu'elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à ceux qui l'entouraient depuis une semaine.

-Et voici la deuxième folle de la maison Serpentard, commenta Ciara en ricanant.

-Si la folie se caractérise par un comportement qui s'écarte de la norme, et si tu représentes la norme des Serpentards, Moyreen, je serais prête à payer pour être la plus folle de la maison Serpentard, répondit la fille d'une voix douce et coupante à la fois. Maintenant, rend lui ce carnet.

-Hors de question, je n'ai pas fini de le lire. Je lui rendrais après.

-Mais voyons Moyreen, il va te falloir des années et des années pour finir les quelques pages de ce cahier !

Ciara lui lança un regard glacial.

-Si tu veux la guerre, Parslow, tu l'auras, cracha-t-elle. Mais en as-tu vraiment envie, juste pour défendre cette petite folle qui fait honte à notre maison et à son nom ?

La dénommée Parslow sourit, et sa baguette magique sembla surgir de nulle part pour venir se pointer sur le cou de Ciara.

-Qui parle de guerre, Moyreen ? C'est simple, si tu ne lui rends pas tout de suite son cahier, je te lance un sort qui te mettra…disons, _hors d'état de nuire_ pendant un certain moment. Il ne s'agira jamais de quelque chose qui mérite le nom de guerre entre nous, Moyreen. En tout cas, pas tant que tu seras incapable d'établir une connexion entre deux neurones…

Ciara grimaça et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais la baguette magique de Parslow s'enfonça plus profondément dans son large cou, et elle dut capituler. Elle rendit donc son cahier à Andromeda, avec un regard mauvais en prime.

-Toutes les deux, vous me le payerez !murmura-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle commune, ses amies à ses trousses.

Un silence pesant s'installa ensuite. Andromeda était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, toujours immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague. Parslow, la jeune fille à l'aspect fantomatique qui avait réussit à faire fuir Ciara Moyreen, semblait quant à elle hésiter.

-Je m'appelle Adelaide, dit-elle enfin.

Andromeda ne réagit pas tout de suite. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle parvint tout de même à regarder dans sa direction.

-Tu sais…commença Adelaide. J'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais si je ne suis pas intervenue plus tôt, c'est parce que j'avais envie de savoir ce que tu écrivais…

Le visage d'Andromeda n'exprima pas la moindre émotion. Elle paraissait indifférente à l'aveu d'Adelaide.

-Ce n'est pas très honnête, je suis d'accord, poursuivit tout de même la jeune fille, mais cela fait plusieurs jours que je t'observe et je croyais vraiment…J'avais l'impression que…Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai déjà vu ça : on ne mange plus, on ne parle plus, on n'écoute plus personne, et on a l'impression d'être aspiré à l'intérieur de soi-même… Il m'est arrivé la même chose.

Les yeux d'Andromeda s'agrandirent aussitôt et une lueur indéfinissable sembla les traverser. Du point de vue d'Adelaide –et elle n'avait pas tort-, il s'agissait d'une invitation à continuer.

-Je ne te connais pas, mais je me doute bien que tu n'es pas tout le temps comme ça. Que tu traverses simplement une période difficile. Je comprends, enfin, je crois comprendre ce que tu endures chaque jour. J'en ai eu le cœur net quand tu as parlé du serpent…

Adelaide fit une courte pause avant de reprendre, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Tu sais, moi, la fois où j'ai eu une crise comme la tienne, j'ai dû être hospitalisée à cause de ma maigreur et de mon mutisme, et j'ai complètement raté mon année et j'ai dû redoubler…Ce n'est que quand j'ai pu parler de mes problèmes que je me suis sentie mieux, et ça a duré une année entière avant que je ne trouve l'aide dont j'avais besoin. Alors, je me demandais si…Enfin, si tu veux me parler de quelque chose, je veux bien t'écouter, moi…

Andromeda offrit à Adelaide un sourire reconnaissant. Un sourire pour dire « merci », car sa gorge était bien trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse le dire à voix haute.

0o0o0o

-Lestrange, dépêchez-vous ! Allez chercher l'infirmière !

Encore sous le choc, comme tous ses camarades, Rabastan Lestrange s'empressa tout de même d'obéir.

Tout s'était passé très vite, songea-t-il. Invités à aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion du jour en silence, les élèves s'étaient levés un par un. Alors que Rabastan revenait tranquillement à sa place, plusieurs filles s'étaient mises à crier au même instant. Surpris, il avait cherché du regard la cause d'un tel affolement. Il n'avait mis que quelques secondes pour apercevoir Andromeda Black, allongée sur le sol froid des cachots, inconsciente, du sang un peu partout sur elle. D'après les élèves du premier rang, elle était tombée soudainement, sans autre bruit que celui provoqué par la fiole en verre qu'elle tenait et qui s'était brisée, la coupant profondément à la main et au visage, faisant jaillir du sang. Slughorn, affolé, avait tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander d'aller chercher l'infirmière.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, murmura Rabastan en montant précipitamment les escaliers en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce sang…

0o0o0o

-Et ce n'est que le début ! Si tu ne réagis pas très vite, ça sera trop tard. Tout va s'accélérer !

Andromeda sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu Adelaide Parslow entrer dans l'infirmerie, et –d'ailleurs- elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir une visite. Mais Adelaide paraissait plus furieuse que compatissante pour son état de santé…

-J'en étais sûre !continua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Tout va se passer comme pour moi si tu continues. Il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut pas !

Et, sans prévenir, elle s'effondra sur le sol blanc de l'infirmerie et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Il ne faut pas, répéta-t-elle en sanglotant.

Impressionnée par les cris et les pleurs d'Adelaide, Andromeda tenta de la rassurer :

-Ca va aller. C'est presque rien, je t'assure. Je me suis seulement évanouie...

-Mais si tu ne manges pas plus, ça va recommencer !

Andromeda soupira. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire « je vais manger plus à partir de maintenant, c'est promis » mais elle se savait incapable de tenir cette promesse et se sentait incapable de mentir à Adelaide. Bloquée, elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-Mes coupures étaient plutôt superficielles, en faite. Plus de peur que de mal, et…

-Andromeda, s'il te plaît, explique moi ce qui se passe. Quoi que se soit, on trouvera une solution, je te le promets. Mais ne fait pas la bêtise de nier tout problème.

Le ton d'Adelaide était suppliant et chargé de tellement de douleur et de peur qu'Andromeda frissonna. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait à ce point pour elle… Elle resta figée un moment, comme si elle réunissait toutes ses forces pour les minutes à venir, et commença –enfin- à parler :

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe. Je me sens vide…Ou trop lourde. Je ne sais pas trop. J'allais bien en venant ici. Dans le Poudlard Express, je me sentais un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard, mais j'étais tellement impatiente ! Et puis, je sais pas. J'ai eu mal à la tête tout d'un coup. Je crois…Je crois que c'est à cause d'une chose qu'a dit Eleanor, la fille qui était dans mon compartiment. Elle a dit : « _Je trouve ça effrayant qu'un vieux chapeau puisse savoir _qui_ on est, alors que nous-même avons parfois tant de mal à le comprendre. _». Mais ça s'est calmé assez vite. C'était comme un éclair. Après, il y a eu la traversée du lac. Je…J'ai peur de l'eau. Pas de l'eau en elle-même, mais des lacs, des mers et des océans…Depuis toujours. Enfin, pas vraiment depuis toujours en fait…Après la traversée, je n'étais pas très bien. Je crois que j'avais un peu de fièvre. Et puis, après, le choixpeau m'a parlé de choix et de trucs comme ça. Et il m'a mis à Serpentard. Et là, c'est comme si un fusible avait sauté dans ma cervelle. Pourtant, je m'y attendais. Je veux dire, aller à Serpentard quand on s'appelle Black, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire ! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Au début, j'ai cru que j'étais malade. Mais il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence, c'est dans ma tête qu'il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond…

Andromeda avait parlé d'une voix faible, hachée, hésitante.

-Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, quelque chose qui te reconnecte. Que t'a dit le choixpeau exactement ?

Andromeda parut réfléchir un instant.

-En résumé, il a dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de laisser les autres choisir à ma place. Que c'était à moi de décider qui j'étais et qui je serais. J'ai l'impression que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a mit à Serpentard, pour que je fasse un choix.

-Quel choix ?

-Aucune idée …

-Là, je peux plus vraiment t'aider…C'est à toi de savoir quels choix se présentent à toi !

-Tout a un rapport avec mon avenir, je pense. Par rapport à ma famille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta famille ?

-Disons que je fais déchet au milieu d'eux, et que ma mère fait tout pour que je me sente aussi à l'aise chez moi qu'un éléphant dans un aquarium…Mes parents ne se sont jamais occupé de moi. Quand j'étais bébé, un elfe s'en chargeait, plus tard, je m'en suis chargé toute seule. Ma mère était même persuadée que je n'avais aucun pouvoir magique, et elle n'osait pas me montrer à ses amies. J'ai passé mes sept premières années à errer dans le manoir, un peu à la manière d'un chat sauvage, à me chamailler avec ma sœur, à explorer les pièces interdites, et à me comporter le plus odieusement possible avec ma mère. Après, quand j'ai su écrire correctement, les choses ont un peu changées. J'adore écrire. C'est ma manière de m'évader. De croire que tout est possible, même pour moi. De me préparer au moment où je me libèrerai de tout ça…

-Ce moment, ça peut être maintenant ! N'y pense plus, tu es loin d'eux à présent ! Tu es à Poudlard ! Tu peux tout reconstruire ici !

-Mais je n'ai pas osé !sanglota Andromeda. Si je n'étais pas allé à Serpentard, mes parents auraient été furieux, ma mère en aurait profité pour me déshéritée, et tout… En contre-partie, j'aurais enfin été en accord avec moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas osé faire ce choix, Adelaide. Et maintenant, c'est comme si j'avais remis à demain un choix déjà douloureux. C'est encore plus dur…

-Mais c'est toujours possible ! Etre à Serpentard ne signifie rien ! Tu n'es pas obligé de te soumettre au serpent parce que tu portes ses couleurs !

Les larmes d'Andromeda redoublèrent. De fatigue, de soulagement, et même de joie. Car, bien sûr, Adelaide avait raison.

0o0o0o

Andromeda respira avec bonheur l'air du parc, délicatement chargé des odeurs d'humidité et de froid qui chaque jour prenaient un peu plus d'emprise sur Poudlard et ses alentours. De nombreux élèves étaient assis dans l'herbe, profitant en urgence des derniers soirs où la douceur l'emportait encore sur le froid. Parmi eux, Andromeda remarqua une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux, située un peu à l'écart du groupe réunissant la majorité des première année appartenant à la maison Serdaigle. Assise en tailleur sur l'herbe, elle lisait. Andromeda se mit à marcher dans sa direction, d'un pas léger mais empreint de détermination. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver en face d'elle.

-Eleanor ?

La rouquine sursauta et se leva précipitamment. De toute évidence, elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu Andromeda arriver près d'elle.

-Andromeda ?!s'exclama-t-elle, surprise et un peu tendue. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ca n'a jamais été aussi bien, répondit Andromeda d'une voix où transperçaient bonheur et sérénité.

Eleanor parut se décontracter légèrement en découvrant cette douceur nouvelle dans la voix d'Andromeda.

-C'est vrai ? Ca va mieux ?questionna-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante malgré tout. J'ai appris que tu étais à l'infirmerie tu sais, mais je n'ai pas osé venir te voir... Tu m'ignorais depuis la cérémonie de répartition, et j'ai pensé que tu préférais peut-être rester avec les autres Serpentards…

-C'est pour ça que je suis là, en fait, interrompit Andromeda. Je viens m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon comportement. Je préfère cent fois rester avec toi plutôt qu'avec les autres Serpentards...

Eleanor -qui jusqu'à présent avait résolument fixé son regard sur ses chaussures- leva ses yeux de jade vers l'aînée des Black. Andromeda lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire, un sourire resplendissant, comme l'était son âme depuis qu'elle avait commencé la guerre avec son serpent. _Et gagné la première bataille._

o°o.O.o°o

°o°_Année 1964_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Narcissa, bourreau aux cheveux d'or ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

-Bonjour, et bienvenus à votre premier cours de métamorphose.

La voix du professeur McGonagall était tout sauf accueillante, songea Narcissa. D'ailleurs, rien chez cette vieille chouette ne lui inspirait confiance. Si elle pouvait se transformer en quelque chose, cela serait sûrement un carré, pensa-t-elle encore. Ou un rectangle, comme la forme de ses lunettes.

-Dans ce cours, vous apprendrez à métamorphoser, c'est-à-dire à faire passer un être ou un objet de sa forme naturelle ou actuelle à une autre forme par l'effet de la métamorphose. Nous commencerons par…

Narcissa sentit sa concentration voler en fumée. La métamorphose n'était pas une matière pour elle, décida-t-elle aussitôt.

-Cette McGonagall est vraiment assommante, lui murmura Maëva (qui s'était assise à côté d'elle en ce début de première journée de cours).

-Ca c'est sûr, répondit Narcissa sur le même ton.

Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes filles, le professeur avait l'ouïe fine et n'apprécia guère ces chuchotements durant son cours…

-Mesdemoiselles ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette interruption ?demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec et agacé. Quelque chose à nous apprendre sur la métamorphose, peut-être ?

Narcissa sentit un picotement familier -comme un courant électrique- traverser son corps. Etre prise en faute…Malgré ses airs de petite fille modèle, cela lui était déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois. Mais elle savait exactement comment se comporter pour que la personne qui vous faisait les yeux noirs vous trouve adorable l'instant d'après. C'était presque devenu un jeu pour elle…

-Non professeur…murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je vous pris de m'excuser, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle fit aisément paraître désolée et honteuse.

Maëva eu plus de mal à formuler des excuses et à amadouer le professeur, et McGonagall lui lança un regard noir et une critique cinglante avant de reprendre son cours.

0o0o0o

-Comment fais-tu _ça_ ?s'écria Maëva alors que les Serpentards quittaient la salle de métamorphose, la plupart avec soulagement.

-_Ca_ quoi ?s'étonna Narcissa.

-Cette façon de mettre les profs à tes pieds ! Tu avais parlé comme moi, et McGonagall ne t'a rien dit alors que j'ai eu le droit à tout un discours sur comment bien démarrer l'année et l'importance d'écouter en cours !

-Tu exagères, je me suis juste excusée, répondit Narcissa, légèrement agacée de la façon dont lui parlait Maëva. Tu n'avais qu'à en faire autant !

-Je me suis excusée ! Mais McGonagall n'a pas…

-Et après ? C'est de ma faute, peut-être ?

La blonde et la brune s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. C'est l'instant que choisit Evan pour surgir de derrière elles, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Alors, mes princesses, on se chamaille ?

-Toi, je t'arrête tout de suite !s'énerva Maëva. Je ne suis pas ta « princesse » et tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ce qui te regarde !

-C'est bon, t'énerve pas !intervint William.

-Il a raison, cela ne sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu de choses, ajouta Phyllida.

-Toi, l'intello de service, on t'a pas sonné !cracha Maëva. Je rêve ! Personne ne prend ma défense ? Vous êtes vraiment tous une bande de crétins et de fayots !

Un court silence accueillit cette dernière phrase. Du point de vue de tous, Maëva allait trop loin. _La guerre se déclarait..._

-C'est quoi ton problème, Maëva ?lança Narcissa d'une voix menaçante. Tu te fais légèrement engueuler par un prof et ça retombe sur tout le monde ! C'est pitoyable…

Sans un mot de plus, Narcissa, Evan, William, Phyllida et Miriam partirent déjeuner ensembles, laissant Maëva seule dans le couloir.

0o0o0o

La guerre était déclarée.

Lorsqu'elle y repensait, bien des années plus tard, Narcissa éprouvait toujours un peu de mépris en se rappelant leur attitude enfantine de cette époque-là, mais aussi une pointe de honte, en songeant aux conséquences dramatiques qu'ils avaient évités de justesse...

La première « punition » infligée à Maëva fut son isolation totale. Narcissa s'occupa elle-même de répandre différentes rumeurs qui rendirent rapidement Maëva infréquentable, même pour la personne la plus indulgente qu'il soit (ce qui était de toute façon rare à Serpentard). Ce coup-là était certes détestable et méchant, mais il s'agissait d'une pratique assez courante lors d'un litige, et cela n'aurait pas été trop grave s'ils s'étaient contentés de cela...

Mais ils ne voulaient pas se contenter de cela. D'un commun accord, Maëva devait souffrir plus. Beaucoup plus. L'origine exacte de la dispute était complètement effacée des mémoires depuis longtemps et, pourtant, une incroyable vague de haine déferlait sur le groupe lorsque le nom de Maëva était prononcé. Un même désir de vengeance qui les secouait à l'unisson, et qui gagna même d'autres Serpentards.

Mettre des araignées dans son lit, verser une potion d'amertume sur son petit déjeuné, jeter un sort sur sa chaise en cours pour la faire tomber, lui lancer des insultes au détour d'un couloir, barbouiller d'injures ses rouleaux de parchemin soigneusement remplis d'une écriture fine et serrée, lui cacher ses habits, arracher les pages de ses livres de cours…c'était tellement facile ! Un peu trop d'ailleurs…Maëva ne répondait jamais, ne cherchait pas à se défendre et ne s'était plainte à aucun professeur. Sa molle résistance envers l'acharnement des Serpentards excitait encore plus l'imagination de ses persécuteurs. « Que pourrait-on lui faire pour lui faire _vraiment_ mal ? » : on ne le disait pas comme ça, bien évidemment, mais l'objectif de ces bourreaux de onze ans était néanmoins aussi simple que cela. Faire mal. Et ils faisaient mal. Plus qu'ils ne le pensaient…

-Où est Mademoiselle Flint ?demanda le professeur McGonagall avant de commencer son cours.

Personne n'en avait la moindre idée, et cela agaça le professeur de métamorphose.

-Personne n'est capable de me dire si elle a prit son petit déjeuné ou si elle allait bien ce matin ?

De nouveau, personne ne répondit.

-Quel esprit de solidarité !s'exclama le professeur, choqué. Mademoiselle Black, allez voir de quoi il en retourne. Si elle est malade, emmenez-la à l'infirmerie.

Narcissa se leva lentement, espérant que McGonagall changerait d'avis. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à face avec Maëva ! Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle entendit Evan chuchoter quelque chose, et le reste de la classe rire. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il avait dit, et sortit de la salle de classe.

Elle frissonna. Les couloirs étaient sombres et frais, et elle avait horreur de se promener seule dans le château. Elle accéléra donc le pas, courant presque dans la direction de sa salle commune. Un sentiment d'angoisse la saisit alors qu'elle s'en rapprochait. Et si Maëva avait craqué ? Et si les insultes et les méchancetés dont ils l'avaient arrosée avaient eu raison de son indifférence ? Et si… Narcissa comprit en un éclair que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Maëva représentait beaucoup trop de souffrance pour une seule personne. Si on me l'avait fait à moi, pensa-t-elle, je me serais déjà jetée par la fenêtre. Cette idée l'affola. Et si… ? Effrayée, Narcissa se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle commune, et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

Elle y trouva Maëva.

Morte.

0o0o0o

(extrait du journal intime de Narcissa Black)

_Elle était là, allongée sur le sol, son visage pâle tourné vers moi. Ses yeux fermés. On dit que quand on meurt, on voit toute sa vie défiler dans sa tête. J'AI vu toute ma vie défiler. Mais c'était ELLE qui était morte. C'était affreux. Je l'avais tué. Je me suis vu dire, il y a quelques jours, « J'ai envie qu'elle meurt » et j'ai comprit que JAMAIS je ne l'avais vraiment pensé, car j'ignorais ce que c'était, la mort. Et elle, elle me l'apprenait. En se suicidant, elle avait fait de moi une meurtrière. SA meurtrière. Je la détestais pour ça. Mais je me détestais encore plus…_

_Et puis, elle n'était pas morte. Pas tout à fait. Ce sont les mots exacts de Mme Pompresh : « Elle est encore vivante ! ». J'ai eu du mal à l'assimiler. Celle qui était morte n'était plus morte, mais le serait sûrement bientôt. « SAUVEZ-LA ! » j'ai crié au groupe d'adultes qui s'agitaient autour du corps inerte de Maëva. « SAUVEZ-LA ! ». Des larmes ont commencées à couler le long de mes joues. J'ai croisé plusieurs regards compatissants. Ils croyaient tous que j'étais triste pour Maëva! En vérité, si je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt, c'était pour ne plus jamais revivre l'instant où je m'étais répété, dans ma tête : « Tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué…»…_

0o0o0o

Maëva Flint fut transportée d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Heureusement, le poison qu'elle avait ingurgité –volé dans le bureau du Maître des Potions- avait plusieurs années, et ses effets s'étaient légèrement atténués.

-Les médicomages ont bon espoir de la sauver, résuma Dumbledore aux professeurs qui lui faisaient face.

0o0o0o

Andromeda, qui restait le moins possible en présence des autres Serpentards, n'avait pas remarqué la haine des première année envers leur camarade. Mais l'histoire de la tentative de suicide de la pauvre Maëva fit très rapidement le tour de l'école, et elle apprit la totalité de l'histoire avec horreur : _comment sa sœur avait-elle put faire une chose pareille ?_ Celle-ci lui répondit en pleurant qu'elle l'ignorait, que jamais elle n'avait voulu cela.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu vous pousser à agir de la sorte ?insista Andromeda.

-Rien du tout, avoua Narcissa dans un sanglot.

Andromeda demeura sans voix. Pouvait-on détruire une personne sans en avoir conscience ? Pouvait-on détester sans raison ? Elle observa sa petite sœur méticuleusement. Assez fine, des yeux d'un bleu plus pur que celui du ciel, des cheveux d'or…Un ange.

-Narcissa, je t'en supplie, promets-moi que c'est vrai, que tu ne te rendais pas compte de ce que tu faisais, que tu ne voulais pas…

_Reste un ange, petite sœur._

_Sois une lanterne et guide moi vers la lumière._

_Reste un ange, petite sœur._

_Et non un poids qui m'enchaînerait à cet enfer._

o°o.O.o°o

°o°_Année 1966_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Bellatrix, l'égoïste ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

-En fait, il est où celui qui te suivait comme ton ombre depuis la rentrée ?…Rodolphe ou Rodolphus, ou un truc dans le genre.

Justin posa délicatement son devoir de potion sur la table qui lui faisait face et qui le séparait de Bellatrix. Ses yeux noirs scrutèrent celle-ci avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'agacement. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'elle ait dit ça ?

-Tu te moques de moi ?lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

Bellatrix sentit immédiatement qu'elle avait fait une gaffe. Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux de Justin et elle ne put retenir un frisson. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit de mal ? Peut-être était-ce la manière dont elle avait évoqué le meilleur ami de Justin ? Ou le fait qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de son prénom, deux semaines après la rentrée ?

Justin, quant-à-lui, observait la jeune Black comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour ne rien voir. Rodolphus convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Rodolphus pleurant presque au moment de faire ses valises, Rodolphus faisant ses adieux…Et elle n'avait rien remarqué ?

-Cela fait une semaine que Rodolphus est parti en Roumanie, répondit-il enfin.

Les magnifiques yeux de Bellatrix s'agrandirent sous le choc. Justin en profita pour les observer. On dit que les yeux d'une personne sont les portes de son âme…Ceux de Bellatrix reflétaient une grande fierté, presque de l'arrogance, une vive intelligence, et…Autre chose. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, de mystérieux et d'effrayant. Justin comprit alors que, si elle n'avait pas remarqué Rodolphus partir, c'était parce qu'elle se fichait éperdument de lui. Trop fade, trop sympathique ? C'était très étrange de voir à quel point Bellatrix allait plus spontanément vers des gens avec qui la dispute était inévitable. Mais, en vérité, ces gens-là avaient-ils plus d'importances à ses yeux ? Certainement pas, pensa Justin. Bellatrix allait vers eux pour y puiser ce dont elle avait besoin : l'affrontement, la bataille, la preuve irréfutable qu'elle valait mieux qu'eux. Elle était l'égoïsme même.

Finalement, Justin sourit. Cette fille allait aller loin. Très loin.

o°o.O.o°o

Merci de me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre…

**REVIEWS ! XD**

Licorne 


	5. Seules et soeurs

_Bonjour !_

Voici –enfin- le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout pour les lecteurs pressés que les sœurs Black soient unies…Pour ceux qui sont pressés de romance, ça arrive bientôt, promis !

Un ENORME merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient d'encouragantes reviews, c'est tellement agréable de sentir son travail apprécié!

Encore une fois, je vous mets en garde contre le temps d'attente jusqu'au prochain chapitre…J'ai beaucoup de mal à être rapide, mais je fais de mon mieux. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerai pas, et je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire cette fic tant que je n'aurai pas écrit le mot « Fin » à la fin d'un chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

**Partie IV : Seules et Sœurs**

°o°_Année 1966_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Andromeda, un flocon dans la tourmente ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

Dehors, la neige tombait. Andromeda, bien au chaud dans sa salle commune, ne pouvait dévier son regard de ce spectacle. Elle était comme hypnotisée par tout ce blanc en mouvement, par l'étrange danse de ces flocons qui tombaient du plus haut du ciel en tourbillonnant…Ces flocons si petits, si légers, si insignifiants, et qui pourtant, une fois réunis, formaient une couche compacte, lourde et collante qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini dans le paysage froid de ce mois de décembre.

Et tout d'un coup, à force de les observer, Andromeda se sentit elle aussi devenir un flocon. Son esprit se mit à tournoyer au milieu de ces milliers de cristaux aux formes complexes chutant vers la terre ferme. C'était une sensation étrange et pourtant familière. N'être rien qu'un mouvement flou, une minuscule particule au milieu de milliards de minuscules particules, toutes guidées par la même force et vouées à la même fin, se souder les unes aux autres pour devenir le manteau de la Terre…

Puis, aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé, l'étrange sensation cessa, et Andromeda, abasourdi, sentit de nouveau les battements de son cœur.

-Un flocon n'est rien, murmura-t-elle alors.

Mais était-ce bien vrai ?se demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Après tout, si un flocon n'était rien, la neige ne pourrait pas être non plus…

-Un flocon _seul_ n'est rien, corrigea-t-elle, le regard perdu dans la blancheur du lointain.

o°o.O.o°o

°o°_Même année_°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Narcissa et Bellatrix, deux flocons…seuls dans la tourmente ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

-Bienvenues à la maison !couina l'elfe de maison qui avait ramené Narcissa et Bellatrix de la gare King Cross à chez elles et qui leur ouvrait maintenant la porte cérémonieusement.

Les deux sœurs Black s'empressèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur afin d'échapper au froid, sans accorder la moindre attention à l'elfe qui leur souriait.

-Tu veux qu'on dorme dans la même chambre cette nuit ?demanda Narcissa à sa petite sœur alors qu'elle enlevait sa cape recouverte de neige.

Dormir ensemble était en effet une sorte de rituel lié aux vacances pour les deux sœurs. Mais Bellatrix et elle avaient grandi…Et si, cette fois, Bellatrix refusait ? Comme pour amplifier les craintes de sa sœur, Bellatrix prit le temps de poser sa valise au sol et de lancer un regard inquisiteur au hall d'entrée de la maison des Black -comme pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé durant son absence- avant de répondre, l'air satisfait.

-D'accord. Mais dans ta chambre.

La chambre de Narcissa avait toujours fasciné Bellatrix. A l'inverse de la sienne, elle regorgeait de couleurs, de lumière…et de bazar. Il y en avait de partout : des posters, des photos, des vêtements, des livres, des magazines, des coussins… C'était exaspérant et merveilleux à la fois.

-Dans ma chambre ? Pas de problème, déclara Narcissa, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

0o0o0o

-Miss Andromeda n'est pas ici, Miss ?

Narcissa lança un regard dédaigneux à l'elfe de maison qui venait de lui adresser la parole et laissa s'écouler plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, d'un air indifférent :

-Non. Andromeda passe les vacances de Noël chez une amie.

Les grand yeux rond de la petite créature s'agrandirent encore sous la surprise, mais elle se garda d'émettre la moindre parole. La patiente de Narcissa avait ses limites, et Ferla, en tant que bon elfe de maison, les connaissait assez bien pour ne jamais les franchir. C'est donc en silence qu'elle servit à Narcissa la tasse de thé qu'elle avait demandé.

Mais avant même que celle-ci ait pu boire sa première gorgée, Druella Black fit son apparition dans la salle de séjour, ses cheveux détachés et ses yeux –dont un seul était maquillé- exorbités. Narcissa fronça les sourcils alors que sa mère s'approchait d'elle d'un pas chancelant. Elle, d'habitude si droite et distinguée, que pouvait-il lui être arrivé ?

-Narcissa, ma chérie !s'écria Druella d'un voix aiguë.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Narcissa resta stoïque alors que sa mère la prenait dans ses bras pour lui offrir un baiser sonore sur chaque joue.

-Ma chère toute petite fille…Travailles-tu bien à l'école ? Es-tu bien sage ? Oui ? C'est très important, les études, tu sais. Très important…Je ne le savais pas quand j'avais ton age, on ne me l'a jamais dit. Moi, j'était pressée d'être grande. De voler de mes propres ailes. Ah ! Si j'avais su…Si on m'avait dit…Les ordures !

Et elle quitta la salle, sans un mot de plus, sans autre preuve de son passage que la douleur sourde que Narcissa ressentit alors au ventre.

0o0o0o

-Maman n'est pas dans son état normal, affirma Narcissa à Bellatrix d'une voix tremblante.

Finalement, elle avait abandonné son thé sans y avoir touché, et avait précipitamment rejoint sa sœur à l'étage. Celle-ci ne parut ni surprise, ni particulièrement intéressée. Elle se contenta de poser le livre qu'elle était en train de lire pour aller fermer la porte de sa chambre, ce que Narcissa n'avait pas prit la peine de faire.

-Je sais, dit-elle finalement. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est arrivées, mais ça lui arrive parfois…

-Comment ça ?s'écria Narcissa, plus paniquée que jamais.

Bellatrix fixa sa sœur de son regard d'acier et Narcissa y lu quelque chose qui lui fit tellement peur qu'elle baissa les yeux, se retenant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Elle boit, déclara la plus jeune des Black d'une voix neutre. Ca lui permet d'oublier certaines choses. Comme le fait qu'elle n'est qu'un bel objet perdu au milieu de vagues cent fois plus puissantes qu'elle, qui la malmène et décident où elle doit se diriger et à quelle seconde elle périra noyée.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes !s'écria Narcissa d'une voix étranglée.

-Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire, soupira Bellatrix. Saches tout de même que je tiens cette phrase de notre mère elle-même…

-Explique toi !

-C'était cet été, juste après la visite de notre oncle Rosier. Mère était bouleversée lorsqu'il est parti, tu te souviens ?

-Le père d'Evan ?…Je me souviens de sa visite mais pas que maman était bouleversée, non.

Bellatrix eut un sourire amère. Réputée comme la plus égoïste des trois sœurs, elle était paradoxalement la seule à avoir remarqué l'angoisse existentielle qui collait à l'âme de Druella Black. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était la seule à qui la vérité ne faisait pas peur ?…

-Et bien, je te l'apprend alors : après le départ de son frère, notre mère était très angoissée. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a déclenché la dispute, mais je suis sûre que c'est bien après s'être violemment disputé avec notre mère que Rosier est parti. La nuit suivant son départ, je me suis levée car j'avais très soif et c'est là que je l'ai croisé…Elle disait n'importe quoi. Des histoires de serpents et de têtes de morts. De sang et de gloire. De mari fou et de vie foutue. Elle délirait complètement, criant et gesticulant. J'ai eu très peur sur le moment, mais je suis restée longtemps avec elle, pour essayer de la calmer et l'empêcher de boire plus encore. Lorsqu'elle a été un peu plus lucide, elle a commencé à paniquer. Elle m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, et surtout pas papa. A peine avais-je promis qu'elle m'ordonnait de remonter me coucher, sous peine d'être punie.

-Non…Je ne peux pas te croire. Je ne peux pas te croire ! Pourquoi te croirais-je ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! Tu as du mal voir. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'alcool !s'énerva Narcissa, au bord de l'hystérie.

-Non, j'ai bien vu et entendu. Et je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir…Et puis, nous sommes sœurs.

Cette dernière affirmation glaça Narcissa. Elles étaient sœurs. Andromeda, elle et Bellatrix. Des sœurs. A ce titre, pouvaient-elles se faire confiance ? Vraiment confiance ? Que valait ce lien qui les unissait ? Prise d'un mal de tête épouvantable, Narcissa quitta précipitamment la chambre de Bellatrix. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'au bureau de son père. Son père, absent pendant encore trois jours. Il était formellement interdit d'entrer dans cette pièce. Elle entra.

Elle était déjà venue trois fois dans cette immense pièce du deuxième étage, et chaque fois la même impression de mystère et de pouvoir l'avait fait frissonner. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Quelles réponses cette pièce luxueuse pouvait-elle lui offrir ?

Sans doute prise de folie, la jeune Black se mit à ouvrir frénétiquement les tiroirs un à un et à observer attentivement chaque papier, chaque objet que son père avait rangé ici. C'était stupide. Comme si elle allait trouver un papier attestant « Druella Black est alcoolique » ou « Il faut faire confiance à vos sœurs car rien n'est plus précieux que ce lien qui vous unies » ! Mais Narcissa ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était ridicule. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Il n'y avait là-dedans que des dossiers, correspondances sans importance, factures et autres papier qui ne la concernaient absolument pas.

Prenant peu à peu conscience du fait qu'il était dangereux et inutile de se trouver où elle était et de faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Narcissa commença à se calmer. Elle se redressa, chassant les cheveux qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Elle avait déjà remarqué en entrant que, posé sur le bureau de son père, il y avait un simple rouleau de parchemin, mais elle n'y avait pas touché car il était scellé. Et c'est précisément ce sceau qui attira son attention. Une tête de mort. Qui pouvait bien sceller son courrier avec l'effigie d'une tête de mort ? Du bout des doigts, Narcissa prit le rouleau pour l'observer de plus près. Il s'agissait bien d'une tête de mort, et Narcissa crut même apercevoir un serpent l'entourant. Répugnant, songea-t-elle en grimaçant de dégoût. Mais, malgré tout, cette tête de mort éveillait sa curiosité. Et si c'était ça qu'elle cherchait ? Elle avait très envie de lire ce rouleau. Mais si un sort le protégeait, comme c'était très probablement le cas ? Les conséquences de l'existence d'un tel sortilège, si jamais elle l'ouvrait, pouvaient êtres diverses. Une alarme, une paralysie, la mort même…Que faire alors pour satisfaire cette affreuse curiosité qui devenait petit à petit un besoin urgent de savoir ? Respirant difficilement, Narcissa décida de l'ouvrir quand même. Un peu stupidement, elle se dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, cela serait de la faute de son père, qui avait négligé de ranger ce parchemin.

Elle descella le rouleau. Rien ne se produisit. Soulagée, elle l'ouvrit tout à fait, et commença à le lire.

_Cher beau-frère,_

_Je vous écris cette présente lettre en réponse à vos sollicitations, exprimées dans votre dernier courrier. Mon Maître, Lord Voldemort, serait absolument ravi de vous rencontrer, et il vous fait savoir qu'il sera à Londres très bientôt. Je vous communiquerai des informations plus précises à ce sujet dès que possible._

_Je tiens également à vous féliciter de l'intérêt croissant que vous semblez porter à mon Maître. Il est bon de savoir que d'honnêtes hommes se battent encore pour la pureté de la race des sorciers, comme je le fais avec dévotion depuis 1955, année où je me suis joint –pour mon plus grand honneur- au cercle des Mangemorts. Je vous rappelle que faire partie des Mangemorts n'est pas une tâche à mi-temps mais un véritable engagement, un don de soi au profit d'une noble cause : faire régner la race des sorciers et assujettir –enfin !- cette sous-race puante que nous appelons commodément « moldu », mais qui ne mériterait qu'à nourrir les serpents. _

_En espérant vous compter bientôt parmi les notre, cher beau-frère, je vous présente mes sincères salutations,_

_G. Rosier_

Des images et des mots se mirent à valser dans la tête de Narcissa. _Tête de mort, serpent, oncle, Voldemort, Maître, Mangemorts, race, pureté, moldu, serpents_... Elle ne comprenait rien mais il lui semblait que tout cela résonnait comme un présage néfaste, un signe de malheur proche. La voix de Bellatrix résonna en elle : « _Elle disait n'importe quoi. Des histoires de serpents et de têtes de morts. De sang et de gloire. De mari fou et de vie foutue_. ». L'angoisse la submergea alors et elle sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux, puis couler, doucement. Quelque chose –pleins de choses en vérité- de grave était en train de se produire, là, maintenant, chez elle, dans sa propre famille, et elle ne s'était jusque-là rendue compte de rien. Négligeant de re-sceller le rouleau de parchemin, elle se leva et se dirigea, chancelante, vers la porte.

Elle allait tout raconter à Bellatrix, et elle allait lui faire promettre, sur tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde, que jamais rien ni personne ne les séparerait, et que, dorénavant, les sœurs Black pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre. Dès qu'Androméda rentrerait de chez Eleanor, elles reformuleraient cette promesse. Ensemble. Et elles la tiendraient. Toutes les trois. Pour toujours.

0o0o0o

Bellatrix réfléchit jusqu'à l'aube, couchée sur un matelas posé à même le sol, dans la chambre de Narcissa. La veille, elle avait écouté Narcissa raconter, pleurer, supplier, mais elle n'avait pas cédé. Une promesse est un serment éternel. Elle ne promettrait rien avant d'avoir réfléchi. Narcissa, respectant avec angoisse la solennité de sa jeune sœur, s'était finalement endormie, épuisée, après plusieurs heures de dialogue. Mais lorsque le soleil commença à offrir un peu de sa lumière au paysage derrière la fenêtre, la décision de Bellatrix était prise. Elles attendraient Andromeda. Elles mettraient alors, toutes les trois, leur contrat par écrit. Et elles promettraient.

Un oiseau passa devant la fenêtre. Il chantait fort, comme pour encourager le soleil dans sa lente escalade vers les hauteurs du ciel. Bellatrix sourit. C'était bizarre de se dire qu'elle avait deux sœurs. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant. Mais elles allaient rattraper ça, se dit-elle, et le penser lui fit ressentir un mélange de bonheur et d'appréhension.

o°o.O.o°o

N'oubliez pas les petites **reviews**, ça fait toujours plaisir…XD

Licorne 


	6. A l'amour comme à la guerre

_Bonjour à tous!_

Me revoilà, comme promis, pour la suite! Désolée du fond du coeur pour la longue attente que je vous ai fait endurer et merci à tous ceux qui restent fidèles à cette fic malgré tout ! Ce chapitre est très long (sûrement le plus long de tous) donc cela explique en partie le temps d'attente interminable. J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Vous savez comment me le faire savoir...;)

**Partie V : A l'amour comme à la guerre**

°o°_Mars 1968_ °o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ A l'amour…¤o¤°¤o¤°¤

Andromeda se dépêcha de rabattre sa capuche, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle sentit l'eau couler le long de sa nuque, puis de son dos, et elle frissonna. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir soudainement. Lorsqu'elle était sortie, le soleil et la chaleur avaient toujours l'avantage sur les nuages gris qui assombrissaient l'horizon. Des trombes d'eau tombaient à présent et Andromeda, qui n'avait qu'une fine cape d'été par dessus une robe en soie, était trempée. Déjà, sa cape lui collait à la peau et le froid envahissait son corps. Si seulement elle avait pu utiliser la magie pour se mettre à l'abri et se sécher ! Mais elle n'aurait dix-sept ans que dans un mois et, en dehors de Poudlard, la magie lui était encore interdite. Elle était condamnée à subir les caprices de ce mois de mars comme une simple moldue…

Se frayant un chemin au milieu des piétons pressés de se mettre à l'abri et des flaques d'eau boueuses qui apparaissaient déjà sur le sol, Andromeda se mit à courir. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Eleanor sur le chemin de Traverse, et elle était déjà en retard ! Mais la pluie se mit à tomber encore plus fort et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était trempée et gelée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve refuge quelque part si elle ne voulait pas tomber malade. Résignée, elle s'arrêta de courir et chercha du regard un abri. Elle était en plein dans Londres, du côté moldu, et les boutiques s'alignait de chaque côté de la rue…Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle courut se réfugier à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, comme elle le constata aussitôt. La petite boutique de souvenirs dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer était bondée !

-Bienvenu au milieu des victimes de la pluie, jolie demoiselle !s'exclama un garçon d'à peu près son âge en guise d'accueil.

Andromeda sourit discrètement mais se garda de répondre. Le jeune homme n'eu pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il était la seule personne à ne pas être trempée, et Andromeda comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il se plaça derrière la caisse afin de faire payer une vieille dame qui avait jeté son dévolu sur une des babioles que proposait la petite boutique. Il travaillait ici. Tandis qu'il s'occupait de sa cliente, Andromeda l'observa. Il portait un jean et une chemise blanche trop grande, comme s'il était insensible au froid humide que la pluie venait d'abattre sur toute la ville, et possédait les cheveux blonds les plus ébouriffés qu'Andromeda n'ait jamais vu. Le tout donnait à la jeune Black une impression de désordre mais, il fallait bien se l'avouer, cet air débraillé lui conférait aussi un certain charme.

Tout à coup, comme s'il avait sentit qu'on le regardait, il leva les yeux dans sa direction. Son regard océan trouva sans difficulté celui d'Andromeda et ils restèrent plusieurs secondes –ou plusieurs minutes ?- à se regarder, sans bouger, comme hypnotisés. Et si la vieille dame n'avait pas toussoté pour ramener le jeune vendeur à sa monnaie, ils seraient certainement restés une éternité ainsi. Andromeda frissonna. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec le froid. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'il faisait soudainement une chaleur étouffante dans cette boutique. Bouleversée, elle ressentit comme un besoin vital de s'en aller en courant, de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette boutique et de ce vendeur aux yeux turquoises. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment l'entendre de cette oreille. Avant qu'Andromeda n'ait pu atteindre la porte, il se fraya un passage jusqu'à elle et se plaça de façon à lui bloquer le passage.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Andromeda s'efforça tant bien que mal de paraître sereine lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

-Non merci. Je ne suis rentrée que pour m'abriter de la pluie en vérité, mais je vais être en retard, alors il faut que je parte…

-Un rendez-vous ?

-Avec une amie, précisa-t-elle, le regrettant aussitôt.

-Tu n'as pas encore dix-sept ans ?

Quelle étrange remarque ! Pourquoi posait-il une telle question ? N'insinuait-il pas quelque chose ? Remarquant son malaise, il lui offrit un sourire complice.

-Je me suis dit que c'était soit ça, soit que tu avais oublié ta baguette magique ce matin…Je me trompe ?

Surprise, Andromeda ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais à la vue du visage décomposé du jeune homme qui croyait à présent s'être trompé et donc avoir transgressé une des lois les plus importante du monde des sorciers, elle finit par parler.

-Non, tu as raison, je suis juste très surprise.

Le jeune homme parut soulagé.

-Peu de moldues se promènent habillées comme ça, expliqua-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la tête sa robe en soie noire, sa cape, et ses bottes à lacets. En tous cas, pas depuis le Moyen-âge.

Andromeda ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre cette dernière remarque, aussi resta-t-elle silencieuse.

-Ceci-dit, tu es ravissante.

A ces mots, elle rougit, puis, après s'être giflée intérieurement pour sa stupidité, elle se décida enfin à parler.

-Tu es un sorcier ?fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à demander.

-Oui. J'ai étudié à Poudlard et je suis actuellement en formation pour travailler au ministère. Et toi ?

-Je suis en dernière année, à Poudlard aussi.

Un silence gêné suivit ces quelques paroles. Le cœur d'Andromeda battait à tout rompre et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. Heureusement, son interlocuteur se mit à parler pour deux…

OoOoO

-Au cinéma ?répéta Bellatrix, abasourdie.

-Oui, confirma son aînée, l'air aussi étonné qu'elle.

-Comme c'est romantique !s'exclama Narcissa, heureuse comme si c'était d'elle qu'il s'agissait.

-Pas d'énervement !lança Bellatrix en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur, qui s'arrêta aussitôt de danser. Tu peux être un peu plus précise ?demanda-t-elle ensuite à Andromeda, quant-à elle assise en tailleur sur son lit. Tu le connais d'où ? Et pourquoi t'invite-t-il au cinéma ? Il n'est quand même pas…moldu ?

-Non, répondit aussitôt l'aînée sur un ton offensé. Je l'ai rencontré à Londres, il s'appelle Ted Tonks, il a dix-neuf ans et…

-Il est mignon ?l'interrompit Narcissa.

Andromeda rougit légèrement.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

Le sourire de Narcissa était victorieux.

-Merveilleux ! Bella, notre grande sœur s'est faite invitée au cinéma par un gars de dix-neuf ans, mignon, et le tout sans notre aide !s'écria-t-elle.

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-Cissy, calme toi, et laisse Andromeda s'expliquer maintenant…

Alors Andromeda raconta son rendez-vous avec Eleanor, la pluie soudaine, la boutique, le vendeur aux yeux turquoises, leur discussion -d'abord sur les sujets habituels puis sur leur passions respectives, l'écriture pour elle, le cinéma pour lui- puis son aveu : élevée dans une famille de sang pur au mœurs sévères, elle n'était jamais allée au cinéma. Bien entendu, il s'était alors empressé de l'y inviter…

-Merveilleux, répéta Narcissa.

°o°_Année 1970_ °o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ …Comme à la guerre ¤o¤°¤o¤°

-Tout va bien se passer, Andromeda, je te le promets…

La voix de Ted était sereine et douce, mais Andromeda avait du mal à y puiser le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin.

-Mes sœurs ne sont même pas venues, répéta-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Comment pouvait-elle être au bord des larmes un jour comme celui-ci ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie…n'est-ce pas ?

-Elles n'ont pas pu. Tu sais bien qu'elles ont tout fait pour pouvoir venir. Tes parents ont du les enfermer…

-Je suppose.

Mais, au fond d'elle, un doute subsistait. Et plus elle essayait de le chasser, plus il lui semblait lourd dans son ventre et son cœur. Ses sœurs avaient-elles vraiment fait tout ce qui était possible pour essayer de venir à son mariage ? N'avaient-elles pas renoncé trop rapidement, dégoûtées au fond d'elles de sa décision et l'abandonnant à ses conséquences ?

-Avec le temps, ces disputes futiles s'en iront. Je suis sûr qu'au fond…commença Ted d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante.

-Non, tu ne sais pas, le coupa Andromeda. Ce ne sont pas des disputes futiles, ce sont des idéologies enracinées depuis des générations ! Ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé, elle se fera une joie de brûler mon nom sur notre arbre généalogique…Et mon père… mon père m'oubliera. Il nous a déjà tous oublié de toute façon. Depuis qu'il sert ce mage noir, même Bellatrix n'arrive plus à allumer en lui une étincelle d'amour familial...

-Moi, je t'aime.

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage d'Andromeda.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ted. Mais cet amour m'a mené au front d'une bataille épuisante pour le défendre. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. J'aurais tellement aimé offrir à nos enfant une vraie famille ! Au lieu de ça, j'ai perdu ce qu'il m'en restait…

-Tu l'as dit toi même, tu te battais contre des idéologies centenaires, pas contre des hommes…

-Je sais, mais j'y ai vraiment cru. Je prenais cette lutte très à cœur. C'était un peu celle que je n'avais jamais osé entreprendre durant toutes ces années. Je pensais qu'ils auraient un peu de cœur…Mais, bien sûr, il n'ont eu aucune pitié à nous piétiner. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé de toutes ces humiliations…

-Je n'ai jamais eu honte de ce que j'étais ou de ce que nous étions, même devant ta famille, Andromeda. Leurs insultes ne m'ont jamais atteint et tu devrais les chasser aussi. Ne les laisse pas ruiner notre bonheur !

-Oui…

Mais il était trop tard. Depuis le jour où Ferla lui avait raconté l'histoire de la princesse Andromède, elle savait que son sauveur n'arriverait jamais à effacer de son esprit torturé l'image du monstre marin sur le point de la dévorer…

_L'Océan monstrueux que la tempête évente  
Crache à ses pieds glacés l'âcre bave des flots,  
Et partout elle voit, à travers ses cils clos,  
Bâiller la gueule glauque, innombrable et mouvante._

°o°_Année 1975_ °o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ A l'amour…¤o¤°¤o¤°

Blodwyn s'approcha d'un pas félin de Bellatrix et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix rieuse :

-Tu vois le beau brun avec son verre vide, là-bas ? C'est l'homme de ta vie…

Aussitôt, le sourire de Bellatrix devint charmeur et elle abandonna son amie sans un mot de plus, sans même un regard. Elle profita des quelques pas qui la séparaient de l'homme en question pour l'observer attentivement. Ses cheveux bruns mi-long retombaient en mèches indisciplinées sur un visage harmonieux, quoique légèrement dur, comme empreint d'une étrange sévérité. Il était grand, et sa carrure laissait deviner un corps musclé. Bellatrix eu même le temps de remarquer ses yeux chocolat, d'une douceur plutôt déstabilisante comparée à l'impression de virilité qui émanait par ailleurs de lui. Tout simplement…craquant.

-Monsieur, permettez moi de vous servir de ce délicieux vin, importé spécialement de France, susurra la jeune femme en saisissant le verre en cristal que tenait l'homme d'une main et la carafe de vin, posée sur la table, de l'autre.

L'apparition soudaine de la plus jeune des sœurs Black à ses côtés surprit le jeune homme, et il ne souffla pas un mot tandis que Bellatrix lui remplissait son verre.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?questionna Bellatrix, bien décidée à le faire parler. Je suis sûre de ne vous avoir jamais vu auparavant dans ce genre de réception…

-Je m'appelle Rodolphus Lestrange, mademoiselle, répondit-il d'une voix douce et grave, tout en récupérant sa coupe pleine. Et vous ?

-Je suis Bellatrix Black, répondit-elle.

Les yeux de Rodolphus Lestrange s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Bellatrix Black ? J'étais persuadé de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. Tout s'éclaire à présent !

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?s'étonna Bellatrix.

-Oui, nous avons été à Poudlard ensemble. Enfin, seulement quelques jours…Ensuite, je suis parti en Roumanie et…

-Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Rodolphus, le meilleur ami de Justin ! Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Cela fait si longtemps…Quel bon vent t'a ramené en Angleterre ?

-La mort de mon père.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée, murmura Bellatrix en grimaçant. Je l'ignorais…

-Aucune importance, la rassura Rodolphus en haussant les épaules. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Il m'a légué plus d'or que de souvenirs…

-Et vas-tu rester définitivement ici ?interrogea la brunette, impatiente de revenir à une conversation plus enjouée.

-Je pense, oui. Enfin, pour te dire la vérité, j'hésite beaucoup. Je ne connais personne en Angleterre, et bien que ma famille soit ici, tout mes amis sont en Roumanie. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis parti…

-Oh, tu finiras par t'en faire un tas, des amis. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour ça…répondit Bellatrix, qui n'avait aucune envie de le voir repartir pour un pays aussi lointain. Je te présenterais à plein d'autres gens, tu verras…

-C'est gentil, répondit Rodolphus avec un sourire qui la fit littéralement fondre.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Justin ?questionna Bellatrix (en vérité, elle s'en fichait éperdument mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était passé par la tête).

-Oui, nous sommes resté proches, malgré les kilomètres. Nous avons toujours gardé contact. D'ailleurs, il me parlait souvent de toi…répondit Rodolphus, toujours avec ce petit sourire insolemment craquant.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te disait sur moi ? (Encore une question stupide. Si seulement il arrêtait de sourire, elle pourrait retrouver toutes ses capacités intellectuelles !)

-Oh ! Pleins de choses très intéressantes…

-Dont tu n'as aucune envie de me faire part, exprès pour m'embêter, termina Bellatrix, l'air boudeur.

-C'est seulement que je tiens à conserver ma longueur d'avance, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bellatrix avait du mal à croire que l'homme qui lui faisait face était la même personne que le garçon fade qui suivait Justin comme son ombre et qu'elle s'était empressé d'oublier, le jugeant inintéressant ! Elle sourit.

Elle allait parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi –peu importait !- lorsque sa sœur déboula, tempête blonde, et lui murmura innocemment :

-Lucius Malefoy n'arrête pas de te regarder. Entre nous, je crois qu'il a très envie de te tuer…

Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Bellatrix pour constater que –effectivement- le regard d'acier de Malfoy semblait vouloir sa mort. Agacée, elle lui rendit son regard glacial et assassin au centuple, avant de prendre la main de Rodolphus pour l'emmener dans un lieu plus tranquille où ils pourraient discuter. Celui-ci la suivit docilement, apparemment amusé de ce soudain accès de colère.

-Aurais-tu des ennuis avec le jeune héritier le plus riche d'Angleterre ?demanda-t-il d'un ton rieur.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet, répliqua-t-elle sans ralentir son allure.

-Laisse moi deviner. Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui et tu as refusé.

-Pire, répondit-elle, cette fois en souriant. Il m'a demandé en mariage et, comme il insistait malgré mon refus catégorique, je l'ai giflé en public.

Rodolphus se mit à rire. A cet instant, Bellatrix lâcha sa main et se retourna vers lui. Elle les avait amené dehors, dans le parc qui entourait le manoir. L'air était doux, un vent léger soufflait. Passer de l'agitation de la salle d'accueil au calme paisible de cette soirée de juin procurait une sensation étrange à Bellatrix, qui se rendit compte tout d'un coup à quel point ils étaient seuls et proches.

-Je déteste Malefoy, déclara-t-elle stupidement.

-Moi aussi, répondit doucement Rodolphus. Pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais parlé…

-Parfois, pas besoin de parler pendant des heures avec quelqu'un pour le détester.

-Oui. Et, parfois, pas besoin de parler pendant des heures avec quelqu'un pour...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais franchit le peu de distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa.

°o°_Année 1981_ °o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ …Comme à la guerre ¤o¤°¤o¤°

_Extrait du journal de Bellatrix Black…_

Rodolphus me déteste maintenant. Il ne voulait pas torturer les Londubat. Il savait que l'on serait arrêtés et jetés à Askaban si l'on prenait le risque insensé de ne pas partir nous cacher immédiatement. Je le savais aussi. Et, depuis quelques heures, il sait que je le savais…

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, Croupton ! Envoie-nous à Askaban, nous attendrons ! Il se dressera à nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous récompensera plus que tous ses autres partisans ! Nous seuls lui avons été fidèles ! Nous seuls avons tenté de le retrouver ! »

-Alors, ton but était de nous foutre en tôle, pas vrai ? Pour être récompensée de ta fidélité ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi haineux. Il comprenait soudain que je les avais tous trahis pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'avais trahi mon mari pour un maître disparu. Non, c'était même bien pire que ça. Je l'avais trahi pour moi-même, pour ma propre gloire.

-Si tu voulais te sacrifier pour lui, c'est pas nous qui allions t'en empêcher ! Mais nous embarquer tous les quatre là-dedans…

Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase. Il ne trouvait tout simplement pas les mots pour exprimer son dégoût.

-Je suis désolée, Rodolphus.

-Menteuse ! Brûle en enfer !

-Très bien, je ne suis pas désolée…Et je vais effectivement brûler en enfer. Mais n'oublie pas, mon amour, que toi aussi…

Il s'est contenté de murmurer quelques injures peu flatteuses et de donner un coup de pied rageur dans le mur suintant…

Depuis, il me regarde écrire sur ce qu'il me reste de parchemin. Je sens son regard sur mes mains, ma tête penchée, mes jambes repliées. Une ou deux fois, je me suis redressée sous l'intensité de ce regard et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y chercher autre chose que de la haine. En vain. « Un jour, tu me remercieras ». C'est la phrase que je vais bientôt lui dire, tout de suite même…Non. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il n'a jamais pu comprendre.

Il fait froid. Très froid. Pourtant, le plus dur reste à venir. Nous ne sommes pas encore à Askaban…Bientôt, très bientôt, les détraqueurs vont venir nous chercher et nous y emmener…

Le garçon gémit, pleure, appelle sa mère…Pathétique. Il n'était pas aussi dégoulinant de faiblesse lorsqu'il la torturait, lorsqu'il l'entendait elle-même prononcer le nom de son fils bien-aimé. Il ne survivra pas à Askaban, je le sens. Tant pis pour lui.

Et Rabastan ? Il ressemble tellement à son frère. La même modération, passion sage et raisonnable. Le même recul face aux événements, la même prudence face à ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Pauvres chéris…Vous ne m'avez jamais comprise. Je vous fait peur et vous subjugue en même temps. Vous avez déposé vos âmes dans mes mains et, maintenant, vous me traitez de tous les noms, me suppliez de vous rendre votre liberté. Mais il est trop tard, j'ai décidé pour vous. Ce ne sera pas le chemin le plus facile, mais ce sera celui de la gloire, je le promets.

Il fait si froid…Je crois qu'ils arrivent.

°o°_Année 1978 _°o°

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ A la guerre comme à l'amour ¤o¤°¤o¤°

-Bonjour Narcissa.

En guise de réponse, Narcissa sourit à son beau-frère. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait beau s'être juré solennellement de le détester à tout jamais, elle le trouvait charmant, aimable, raffiné, gentil, bref, presque parfait.

-Bella est en haut, l'informa-t-il en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle a prétendu avoir quelque chose à faire dans sa chambre avant le repas, mais je crois qu'elle veut juste vous parler…

-Oui, c'était prévu. Merci, Rodolphus, répondit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa sœur. Désolée de vous laisser seul avec nos parents, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

La remarque fit rire Rodolphus de bon cœur, puis il fit demi-tour afin de rejoindre la salle à manger où l'attendaient Cygnus et Druella Black. Narcissa s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle soupira. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence…Il le fallait…La gorge serrée, elle se remit lentement en marche.

Arrivée devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Bellatrix, Narcissa hésita. Devait-elle frapper ? Sa relation avec sa sœur avait tellement changée ces derniers temps… Elle se sentait perdue, déboussolée.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour entrer ?!

Narcissa frissonna. Sa sœur donnait parfois l'impression d'être omnisciente. Elle entra.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en balayant la pièce du regard.

Rien n'avait changé ici. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs…Même Bella, assise en tailleur sur son lit, semblait faire partie d'une photo prise quelques années auparavant plutôt que de la réalité.

-Bonjour, répondit celle-ci, en se levant.

Le charme fut rompu. En vérité, Bella avait changé. Plus belle, plus sûre d'elle, plus tout. Maintenant, elle était une femme, plus une gamine.

-Comment vas-tu Cissy ?demanda -t-elle en s'approchant de son aînée.

-J'ai peur pour toi, répondit celle-ci d'une voix étranglée.

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'exprimer ses angoisses si vite et ses propres paroles l'étonnèrent, mais c'était la vérité. Elle avait très peur.

Bellatrix sourit gentiment à sa sœur tout en continuant d'avancer vers elle. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle lui murmura :

-N'ait plus peur, ma belle Cissy. Tout va très bien. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie…J'ai enfin trouvé. Enfin, après tout ce temps perdu, je sais pourquoi je suis ici, Cissy. Je suis née pour le servir…

Horrifiée malgré elle, Narcissa recula d'un pas.

-Mais Bella !s'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Chut…

Cette fois, Bellatrix s'agrippa à sa sœur, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir.

-Ne pleure pas…Réjouis-toi ! Nous sommes à l'aube d'un temps nouveau. Accueille-le avec fierté…Je comprend tes doutes, mais…

-Je ne doute pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu y prennes part, c'est tout ! Pourquoi te bats-tu ? Il n'a pas besoin de toi ! Ta place est avec nous, pas avec lui !

-Mais notre place à nous, Cissy, n'est-elle pas avec lui ?

Narcissa se garda de répondre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une vraie question. Les yeux de sa sœur exprimaient une immense passion, un amour magnifique que rien n'arriverait à ternir. Absolument rien. D'un geste, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues de porcelaine. Bellatrix ne changerait jamais d'avis, ses larmes étaient parfaitement inutiles. Elle avait eu tort de s'en prendre à Rodolphus, celui-ci n'y était pour rien. De toute évidence, c'était sa sœur qui menait son couple et qui l'avait convaincu, non l'inverse.

-Est-ce que cette discussion est close ?demanda Bellatrix.

Narcissa hocha la tête.

-Définitivement ?insista la jeune Lestrange.

-Oui.

-Bien.

Comme pour appuyer son approbation, Bellatrix embrassa plusieurs fois sa sœur sur la joue.

-Maintenant, dit-elle, passons aux choses sérieuses…Sais-tu pourquoi nos parents nous ont invité aujourd'hui?

Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonnée.

-Comme tous les mois, Bella, juste pour nous voir…

-Si seulement c'était vrai ! Pour une fois, j'aurai presque supporté d'entendre maman se plaindre !…Remarque, on va peut-être y avoir droit en prime.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Bellatrix soupira, apparemment ennuyée.

-Cissy, je crois que notre père et Malfoy senior ont fait un marché…

-Et ?…

-Et je crois que tu fais partie de ce marché.

-Comment ça ? Bella, explique-toi !

-Cissy, sache que je ferais tout pour les en empêcher ! Jamais je ne permettrai que…

-Bella !

-Nos parents ont promis ta main aux parents de Lucius Malfoy…

OoOoO

Après quelques minutes de conversation, Narcissa amère et Bellatrix révoltée finirent par rejoindre leurs parents et Rodolphus dans la salle à manger. Narcissa se contenta d'un sourire froid pour saluer ses parents, tandis que sa sœur ne prenait même pas cette peine.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence glacial. De toute évidence, Cygnus et Druella Black avaient senti la colère de leurs filles et repoussaient de minutes en minutes l'instant crucial où le nom des Malfoy serait évoqué. Rodolphus, quant-à lui, tentait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, en vain. Enfin, arrivés au dessert, Cygnus toussota et prit la parole :

-Ma chère grande fille, quel âge as-tu ?demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi quel âge j'ai, répondit Narcissa d'un ton sec.

Bellatrix sourit imperceptiblement. Si ce genre de réplique était sa spécialité, elle n'avait jamais entendu sa sœur parler à son père ainsi !

-Voyons, voyons, gronda gentiment Cygnus. Si j'évoquais ton âge, ce n'était que pour te faire prendre conscience d'autre chose, une chose bien plus importante.

-On se demande tous de quoi il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?murmura Bellatrix.

Cette fois, Cygnus dut manifestement redoubler d'effort pour passer outre. Il décida toutefois de continuer.

-Ma fille aînée, je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu n'es pas encore mariée alors que…

-Alors que quoi ?explosa Narcissa. Je suis jeune, j'ai encore tout le temps de choisir un époux qui vous conviendra ! Et puis, je n'ai peut-être pas envie de me marier après tout ! J'ai bien vu ce que cela avait valu à votre _véritable aînée_…

Cette fois, Cygnus fut incapable de se retenir. Il se leva, outré par le comportement de sa fille, qu'il avait pourtant toujours connu sage et disciplinée.

-Tu es l'aînée !s'écria-t-il. Il n'y en a pas d'autre avant toi et il en sera toujours ainsi ! Maintenant, je te le dis : face à ton immobilisme désespérant, je me suis occupé de tout. Tu rencontrera Lucius Malfoy, un charmant jeune homme qui fera un époux parfait et un bon père de famille, et tu lui feras l'honneur d'accepter lorsqu'il te demandera ta main.

-Jamais !s'écria Narcissa, en larmes, avant de se lever et de sortir en courant du manoir de ses parents.

Avant de claquer la porte d'entrée, elle eut tout juste le temps d'entendre sa sœur prendre sa défense face à son père plus en colère que jamais.

OoOoO

_Ciss__y,_

_J'ai appris que tu avais été invitée, ainsi que nos parents, au manoir des Malfoy. N'y vas pas ! Si tu acceptes, tu acceptes implicitement de l'épouser. Il faut impérativement faire en sorte que Lucius Malfoy ne puisse pas demander ta main ; c'est encore la meilleure façon d'empêcher ce mariage…_

_Dans ta précédente lettre, tu me demandes pourquoi : pourquoi toi ? pourquoi lui ? La réponse est simple : c'est par ma faute. L'insulte de mon propre refus subie par les Malfoy ne pouvais pas demeurer éternellement sans compensation. Je suis tellement désolée que tu payes aujourd'hui mon arrogante insouciance d'hier ! Tu me dois ces malheurs qui planent au-dessus de toi, et je ferai tout –absolument tout- pour les tuer en vol._

_Pardonne moi, ma sœur, et sois courageuse…_

_Bella. _

_OoOoO_

_Ma Bella,_

_Je t'admire. Tu es tellement forte ! Pour toi, tout est si simple : chaque victoire est la conséquence d'un combat. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi…Je n'ai pas assez de courage pour voir autre chose que du gris quand toi tu délimites si bien le noir du blanc._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis complètement perdue. Je sais que tu as raison : si j'accepte de le rencontrer, je n'aurai jamais le courage de faire comme toi et de lui dire non devant nos deux familles. Le problème, petite sœur, c'est que je manque aussi de courage pour refuser cette invitation. _

_J'ai reçu des lettres. Des louanges. Des menaces. Du miel. Du poison. Tu n'y aurais accordé aucune attention, te contentant de les jeter au feu. Mais dans ma faiblesse, ces lettres me brûlent, me rongent, me terrifient. Je n'arrive pas à leur tourner le dos._

_Ma chère sœur, je vais être lâche. Je vais prétendre que je suis malade afin de décliner leur invitation. J'espère que Lucius comprendra et que tout le monde consentira à me laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute mais je sais que cela ne sera probablement pas le cas…_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Narcissa. _

_PS : Je ne veux plus JAMAIS que tu dises, que tu évoques ou que tu penses que c'est de ta faute, compris ?_

_OoOoO_

_Cissy,_

_On vient de m'apprendre que les Malfoy avaient réitéré leur invitation et que, cette fois, notre père avait donné ton consentement d'autorité, sans même te consulter. Quelles ordures ! Je ne sais plus trop quoi te dire, tu sembles si fragile dans ce climat d'adversité…Depuis notre conversation d'hier, je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il vaut mieux pour toi…_

_En tous cas, si tu comptes continuer à te battre, sache que je suis de tout cœur à tes côtés. _

_Courage !_

_B._

_OoOoO_

Les Malfoy étaient incontestablement une des plus riches familles de sorciers d'Angleterre et aimaient le rappeler à tous. On ne les croisait que dans les plus belles réceptions, les plus luxueuses boutiques sorcières, les plus riches quartiers. Madame portait les plus beaux tissus de Londres et aimait se parer de pierres précieuses. Monsieur entretenait avec le même soin ses nombreuses relations que ses maîtresses. Ils n'avaient qu'un enfant, un fils, digne héritier de leur nom et de leur fortune, qu'ils chérissaient.

A vingt-quatre ans, celui-ci faisait déjà partie des cercles les plus fermés de l'aristocratie anglaise. Pour les jeunes filles et leurs pères –mais pour des raisons légèrement différentes, quoique tout revienne à l'argent en fin de compte- il était l'homme à séduire. Pourtant -et cela en faisait jaser plus d'un- il n'était toujours pas marié.

On savait qu'il aimait les femmes -plus d'une jeune fille de bonne famille ayant perdu leur virginité entre ses bras, hélas !- et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était incroyablement beau garçon et absolument charmant. De plus, il était intelligent et entamait une carrière au ministère qui s'annonçait brillante, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu se contenter de l'or familial pour s'assurer une vie paisible et confortable.

Alors, pourquoi ?

Bien sûr, chacun avait un jour ou l'autre donné son avis sur la question et beaucoup d'histoires –des plus tragiques aux plus invraisemblables- circulaient depuis quelques années. Toutes commençaient par une histoire vraie : un jour, charmé par la beauté froide et mystérieuse de la plus jeune fille des Black, et convaincu que personne, et surtout pas une femme, ne pouvait lui résister, il l'avait demandé en mariage. Généralement, arrivé à ce point de l'histoire, les filles et parfois même les femmes plus âgées serraient les poings en pensant : « Quelle idiote prétentieuse ! A sa place, je n'aurais même pas réfléchi avent de dire oui ! ». Mais _elle_, la seule à qui il avait demandé la main, bien sûr, avait dit non, l'avait même répété et, devant témoins, l'avait giflé. A partir de là, on trouvait plusieurs versions. La romantique : il était si désespérément amoureux de Bellatrix Black que jamais il ne s'en remettrait ni ne se marierait. La tragique : il avait sombré peu à peu dans l'alcool et la dépression. La moqueuse : son ego surdimensionné avait encore trop mal mais il reprendrait bien vite le dessus, hélas. L'incongrue : plusieurs fois par mois, il buvait une potion de polynectar et prenait la place de Rodolphus dans le lit de Bellatrix, avec le consentement de celui-ci car il lui devait de l'argent, etc.…

Mais ce que la rumeur ignorait encore, c'est que le mot « mariage » résonnait de plus en plus souvent entre les murs du somptueux manoir Malfoy. Et, détail qui alimenterait les imaginations les plus folles, la cible du jeune héritier était encore une fois une fille Black. Enfin, il s'agissait plus d'une façon de parler, car, en vérité, jamais la belle Narcissa n'avait été la cible de Lucius Malfoy…

OoOoO

-Je refuse de la demander en mariage.

La voix du jeune Lucius était sans appel, mais l'homme qui lui faisait face -confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main- n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner. Expert dans l'art de la persuasion et de la manipulation, Malfoy senior se contenta de fixer son verre d'un air résigné, presque triste. Il laissa s'écouler quelques lourdes secondes de silence, avant de relever ses yeux gris-bleus vers son fils. Il fit mine de parler, se ravisa, attendit encore quelques instants et prit enfin la parole.

-Je comprends, j'aurais du m'en douter, bien sûr. Elle n'est pas assez belle.

Malgré ses efforts pour rester impassible devant son père, Lucius soupira, franchement agacé.

-Cela n'a absolument rien à voir.

-Oh ? Serait-ce une question d'argent alors ? Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que la famille Black est parfaitement irréprochable de ce côté-là. Ni trop riche, ni pas assez.

Lucius, sentant pourtant approcher le piège tendu par son père, ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec franchise.

-Je me fiche de son argent.

Les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément, Malfoy senior laissa de nouveau le silence envahir la pièce. Puis, comme frappé par une révélation et profondément choqué, il eut une grimace d'effroi, ses yeux arrondis par la surprise.

-Mais alors, mon fils, dit-il, cela ne peut tout de même pas être…_l'amour_ ?

Ce dernier mot fut murmuré si bas que, si Lucius n'avait pas compris le stratagème de son père, il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement que de le lire sur ses lèvres.

Lucius réfléchit le plus vite possible, donnant à son visage un air ennuyé pour se donner du temps. Deux choix, deux réponses, s'offraient à lui : « oui » ou « non ». Le problème, et c'était bien pour cela que son père avait habilement dirigé la discussion dans ce sens, était qu'il avait déjà dit « non » à deux autres raisons, bien plus simples à argumenter et tout à fait valable dans le cas d'un mariage arrangé : la beauté de la promise et son compte en banque. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus grand chose à avancer pour excuser son refus, à part des questions d'ordre purement sentimental. Or, entre ces murs, ces questions n'avaient aucune valeur et son père se ferait une joie de le lui rappeler d'une façon ou d'une autre, certainement en faisant en sorte de le ridiculiser publiquement, histoire qu'il intègre mieux la leçon. Lucius décida donc de sortir de cette impasse en jouant le tout pour le tout. Il n'allait pas laisser son père gagner ni cette manche, ni la bataille.

-Je vais être tout à fait franc avec vous, commença-t-il. En vérité, il s'agit bel et bien d'une question d'amour. D'amour pour mon nom, mon rang, mon honneur. Imaginez, mon père, que vous voulez que j'épouse la sœur, l'amie, la confidente de celle qui nous a si grandement insulté ! C'est une idée que mon cœur, au nom de l'amour et du respect qu'il porte à notre famille, ne peut supporter. Un tel mariage ne nous apportera que des malheurs: Londres ne parlera plus que des Malfoy qui se sont si honteusement agenouillés devant la famille Black, essuyant un refus insultant avec une sœur, poussant une autre à réparer l'erreur en la prenant de force. Les masques que nous nous obligerons à mettre pour dissimuler notre impuissance derrière la honte ne suffiront pas à tromper les vautours, soyez-en sûr. Pour tous, la nouvelle Madame Malfoy sera « La prisonnière dans la cage d'or », « La sacrifiée » ! Jamais nous n'arriverons à sortir de cette impasse indemnes. Croyez-moi, je saurais trouver meilleur parti. L'épouser serait une grave erreur.

Malfoy senior sourit intérieurement : la tirade de son fils était délicieusement géniale, tant au niveau du fond que de la forme. Il avait reçu une éducation des plus sophistiqué, notamment en rhétorique, et cela transpirait dans chacun de ses mots. Brillant. Mais le maître resterait le maître pour quelque temps encore, du moins si son plan se déroulait comme prévu…

OoOoO

_Chambre de Narcissa, Manoir Black, deux heures avant la rencontre…_

-Si Miss voulait bien arrêter de bouger, Miss aurait une plus jolie coiffure car Ferla ne serait pas obligé de recommencer sans arrêt.

Narcissa fusilla du regard l'elfe qui avait osé s'adresser à elle ainsi. Etait-elle donc indigne de toute forme de respect ? Elle se sentait humiliée, trahie par ses parents et, maintenant, même les elfes de maison la rabaissait. D'un geste brusque de la main, elle chassa l'elfe et lui ordonna de la laisser seule. Une fois la porte refermée sur la petite créature insolente, Narcissa laissa exploser sa rage dans un cri haineux. Qu'avait-elle fait, par Merlin, pour que le monde se ligue ainsi contre elle ? Alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, elle eut une pensée fugitive pour sa sœur aînée. _Peut-être que c'est Andromeda qui avait raison depuis le début_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle croisa le reflet bleu de son regard dans un miroir et grimaça en s'observant. Son maquillage avait coulé, sa coiffure n'était pas terminée -puisqu'elle avait chassé l'elfe en plein travail- et, en sous-vêtements devant son miroir, elle réalisa à quel point elle avait maigri. Une idée folle, certainement due au fait que son reflet évoquait plus une créature démoniaque qu'une femme, la fit sourire. Non seulement elle décida de ne toucher ni à son visage, ni à sa coiffure, mais elle allait aller encore plus loin dans la provocation. Abandonnant la robe bleu ciel qu'elle avait décidé de porter quelques minutes auparavant –parce qu'elle faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux-, elle enfila la robe qu'elle avait porté à l'enterrement de sa grande tante. C'était une robe d'une très grande élégance –comme tous ses vêtements- mais c'était ce qu'elle avait de plus austère, froid et triste dans sa garde-robe. Elle était faite de soie noire et descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Des dentelles noires formaient les manches et refermaient le décolleté. _Parfait_, pensa-t-elle. _Maintenant, on dirait vraiment que je suis un vampire ou une autre créature de l'enfer._ Narcissa était enfin prête à rencontrer Lucius Malfoy.

OoOoO

_Manoir Malfoy, une demie-heure avant la rencontre…_

-Où vas-tu, Lucius ?

Le jeune homme, qui avait rendez-vous avec des amis chez l'un d'eux, pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à son père. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à celui-ci sur ses allées et venues mais il répondit tout de même, machinalement.

-J'aimerais, s'il te plaît, que tu restes encore un peu ici. Tu pourras rejoindre tes amis plus tard, j'ai besoin de toi quelques minutes.

Lucius soupira, sachant que les minutes risquaient de se transformer très vite en heures s'il cédait.

-Je t'en prie, Lucius, je ne te demande pas de grands sacrifices, tout de même, en échange de ce que je t'offre !

_Vivement que je me tire d'ici,_ pensa Lucius en suivant son père, résigné, jusqu'à son bureau.

Comme il l'avait deviné, les minutes furent nombreuses à s'écouler auprès de son père. C'était d'autant plus énervant que celui-ci aurait très bien pu se passer de lui et réclamer l'aide d'un elfe de maison. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure dans la réalité et d'une éternité pour Lucius, on sonna à la porte du manoir. Le jeune homme y vit une aubaine : avec un peu de chance, il allait enfin pouvoir fausser compagnie à son père et à son ennuyeuse paperasse. Aussi, il sourit intérieurement lorsque son père lui demanda d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne savait pas qu'il était en train de foncer tête baissé dans un piège…

Un jeune elfe de maison, dont la tâche principale était de s'occuper des visiteurs et invités de la famille Malfoy, avait déjà fait entrer les arrivants dans le hall d'entrée et leur proposait de lui donner leurs manteaux. Il y avait là trois personnes, que Lucius examina attentivement, profitant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore aperçu. Il reconnut sans peine Monsieur et Madame Black, tous deux vêtus à la hauteur de leur rang, c'est-à-dire de façon riche et distinguée. Bien qu'une petite voix lui hurla dans son esprit la dangereuse vérité, il resta pétrifié lorsque son regard se posa sur la troisième personne. Il hésita un moment entre apparition ou personne de chair et d'os. Une part de lui savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa Black, que son père avait dû inviter au manoir sans lui en faire part, mais une autre ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre que la créature filiforme, vêtu de dentelles et de soie noire, ses fins cheveux d'or en désordre encadrant un visage mince, hautain, dont on ne pouvait retenir que la pureté du bleu des yeux, puisse être une femme, _la_ femme qu'il refusait obstinément de demander en mariage depuis des mois. Il chancela légèrement, prit de vertiges, mais reprit très vite ses esprits lorsqu'il constata que Mr Black lui souriait à présent à la manière d'un père bienfaiteur.

-Mon cher Lucius !s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers lui, les bras ouverts.

-Soyez le bienvenu, mon cher Cygnus, répondit machinalement le jeune homme.

Lucius avait reçu une éducation si solide qu'il réussit à accueillir les « apparemment-invités » sans laisser transparaître son trouble, prononçant les formules de bienvenu et de politesse requises par leurs rangs respectifs de la même manière que s'il s'était attendu à leur visite. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé lorsque ses parents firent leur apparition, saluant à leur tour leurs invités et les priant de les suivre au salon. Malfoy senior n'eut aucun regard pour son fils. Les explications viendraient plus tard. _Lorsque l'un de nous deux aura gagné la partie_, songea Lucius.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon qui servait habituellement à accueillir les visiteurs de marque, une pièce à la fois spacieuse et douillette, simple et raffinée. Aussitôt, des elfes de maison surgirent avec des boissons et des amuse-gueules en tous genres. On servit Mr et Mrs Black, puis on s'occupa de leur fille, mais celle-ci refusa tout ce qu'on lui proposa, sans un mot, les lèvres pincées et le regard lointain. Feignant de ne pas remarquer l'attitude de Narcissa, les Black étamèrent une grande discussion passionnée avec les Malfoy. Lucius, quant-à lui, ne pouvait défaire son regard de la jeune femme. De toute évidence, elle ne souhaitait pas être là et son attitude était volontairement provocatrice. _Voilà une chose que l'on a en commun_, pensa Lucius. Mais si Narcissa avait pensé que sa coiffure à moitié défaite, son maquillage imparfait et sa longue robe en soie noire la rendrait indésirable aux yeux de celui-ci, elle se trompait lourdement. _Tu es ravissante_, se dit-il pour lui même. _On dirait une femme amoureuse qui pleure la mort de son amant…_

Quelques minutes défilèrent sur ce tableau : les Black et les Malfoy discutant avec enthousiasme, Narcissa immobile telle une statue, le regard lointain, et Lucius, immobile lui aussi, l'observant. D'un coup -et sans qu'il n'en ait pris la décision de façon consciente au préalable- Lucius saisit sa baguette magique et fit discrètement apparaître un morceau de parchemin griffonné sur les genoux de Narcissa. Celle-ci le remarqua et baissa imperceptiblement les yeux afin de le lire.

_Je suis aussi trompé que vous, je vous le promets. Si vous voulez partir (et vous ne voulez que ça, je le sais), faites-le, je vous couvrirais d'un sortilège de présence et personne ne s'en rendra compte avant plusieurs heures._

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se lève et parte immédiatement ou bien refuse et retrouve son immobilité, mais pas à ce qu'elle saisisse sa baguette à son tour pour lui répondre.

_Tu ne me vouvoyais pas à Poudlard, ou lorsqu'il fallait que je transmette un message à ma sœur._

Une véritable conversation silencieuse s'engagea alors :

_C'est que j'ai du mal à penser qu'il s'agit de la même Narcissa._

--

_Si je pouvais ricaner silencieusement, je le ferais._

--

_Je n'en doute pas._

--

_Tu as raison, je voudrais ne pas être là._

--

_Pars, j'ai dis que je te couvrirais._

--

_Je suis capable de me sortir du malheur dans lequel tu me plonges, toi et ta maudite famille, en gardant mon honneur intact. Je ne compte pas fuir._

--

_Ah oui ? Ta tenue et ton attitude semble dire le contraire…_

--

_Si je n'étais pas si bien élevée, je te cracherais dessus._

--

_On ne devrait pas s'énerver. Nous sommes tous les deux des victimes dans cette histoire._

--

_Mon pauvre petit, je pleure sur ton sort de malheureuse victime…_

--

_Tu es toujours agressive comme ça?_

--

_Non, seulement avec les gens que je déteste._

--

_Je ne t'ai rien fait._

--

_J'allais te le dire._

--

_Sérieusement, je n'y suis pour rien !_

--

_Si tu n'es pas le responsable, c'est un des tiens, ce qui revient au même. C'est plus facile de te détester toi._

--

_Pourquoi ?_

--

_Parce que tu es détestable._

--

_Charmant._

--

_Je t'en prie._

--

_Je peux au moins savoir ce qui me rend si détestable ?_

--

_Volontiers. Voici une liste non exhaustive de ce qui m'insupporte chez toi : ton arrogance, ton arrogance, ton arrogance, ton arrogance…_

--

_Désolé. A mon tour maintenant ?_

--

_Pour ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que tu penses de moi…_

--

_Très bien. Alors, voilà ce que je pense : tu es une femme sensible mais hautaine qui, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, est tellement persuadée qu'elle vaut mieux que le monde qui l'entoure, qu'elle en souffre. La moitié de tes amis sont des hommes et, l'autre moitié, tu les méprises secrètement, comme toutes les autres femmes qu'il t'est donné de croiser. Tu méprises aussi les hommes, mais tu as si désespérément besoin de leurs yeux pour vivre que tu cherches plus facilement leur compagnie. Tu passes tes week-ends entre ton coiffeur, tes couturiers, et ton salon de beauté, refais ta manucure tous les soirs, et passes environ une heure à te maquiller chaque matin, sans compter le temps que tu passes dans ton dressing à choisir quelle robe ou quel ensemble tu vas porter aujourd'hui. Tu n'adresses jamais la parole à un elfe de maison, sauf si tu en es vraiment obligée, et évites à tous prix les quartiers moldus. Tu considères en effet que seuls les sorciers –et encore, de ton rang- sont un tant soit peu dignes de toi…Si le portait que je viens de faire de toi est faux, défend-toi. Sinon, avoue que l'arrogance est une chose que nous avons en commun…_

Narcissa se garda de répondre et laissa s'écouler quelques secondes sans bouger, puis, soudainement, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt, comme il l'avait promis, Lucius masqua son absence d'un sortilège. Absorbés par leur conversation, les autres ne remarquèrent absolument rien.

Lucius demeura assis quelques minutes à observer l'image de Narcissa qu'il venait de créer, puis, n'y tenant plus, il se leva à son tour en murmurant un sortilège de présence pour cacher son absence et quitta la pièce.

Il trouva Narcissa dans le hall d'entrée, en train de réclamer son manteau à un elfe de maison. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle s'écria, furieuse :

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus ! Ne t'approche pas de moi, laisse moi tranquille !

-Je me disais simplement, répondit Lucius d'une voix calme, sans s'arrêter de s'approcher d'elle, qu'il était de mon devoir de te raccompagner.

La jeune femme ricana et enfila le manteau que lui venait de lui remettre l'elfe.

-Je suis assez grande pour me raccompagner toute seule, merci beaucoup.

-J'insiste, répondit Lucius d'une voix douce en lui ouvrant la porte.

Narcissa n'eut pas d'autres choix que de serrer les dents en le traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux grilles du manoir. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'extérieur du domaine, Narcissa voulut transplanner mais Lucius la retint en lui saisissant la main.

-Avant que tu partes, je voulais que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire de mariage, je te le promets, et ça me fait beaucoup de peine que tu sois si triste et que tu me penses responsable de ça. Je me suis aussi un peu fichu de toi, tout à l'heure, et je regrette. Je n'en pensais pas un mot.

-Pourtant, tu avais raison, soupira la jeune femme. Je suis exactement comme tu m'as dépeinte.

-Tant mieux, je ne faisais que décrire une femme parfaite à mes yeux.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-En tous cas, continua Lucius, le style veuve éplorée te va à ravir.

-Arrête ça, murmura Narcissa en souriant.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De me draguer.

-Moi ? Jamais de la vie !

-Alors lâche ma main.

Lucius baissa son regard sur leur deux main liées, comme s'il ne les avait pas remarqué avant. Ensuite, non seulement il ne la lâcha pas mais il la serra.

-Bon d'accord, je te dragues un petit peu. Il faut me comprendre : je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle que toi et je viens de passer une super soirée à tes côtés.

-C'est une blague ?pouffa Narcissa.

-Non, j'adore me disputer avec toi ! Il faudra qu'on se revoit…

Narcissa reprit soudainement ses esprits, fronça les sourcils et recula, l'obligeant à la lâcher.

-Je ne crois pas, non, lança-t-elle avant de transplanner.

-Et bien moi je crois que si, murmura Lucius en fixant l'espace où, quelques instants plus tôt, elle se tenait.

D'un coup, le combat qu'il menait contre son père depuis des semaines n'avait plus aucun sens. Un autre venait de commencer, beaucoup plus exaltant. Conquérir le coeur de Narcissa Black.

OoOoO

N'oubliez pas la review et à bientôt(enfin, on se comprend n'est-ce pas?XD)!!

Licorne


	7. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres

**Partie VI : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Bellatrix –Devant le Lord¤o¤°¤o¤°

-Tu es prêt, Rodolphus ?

Tout en demandant cela, Bellatrix avait poussé la porte de la salle de bain. Elle avait toujours préféré obtenir les réponses par elle-même, et bon nombres de ses questions étaient purement rhétoriques. Une illusion qu'elle offrait à ses interlocuteurs pour ne pas trop les effrayer.

-Oui, je suis prêt, lui répondit son époux.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lointain. Comme un écho. Alertée, Bellatrix se figea. Il lui tournait le dos mais se trouvait face au miroir, si bien qu'elle pouvait voir à la fois son visage inquiet se refléter dans la glace et son large dos recouvert de la cape qu'elle lui avait offert peu de temps auparavant.

-Que se passe-t-il ?demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, sans quitter des yeux le reflet de son regard chocolat.

Il ne répondit ni ne bougea d'un millimètre.

-Rodolphus, dis-moi, insista Bellatrix en faisant un pas vers lui.

De nouveau, le silence fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Bellatrix, qui avança encore d'un pas.

-Mon amour, répond-moi, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle.

-Il se passe que j'ai épousé une cinglée !lança Rodolphus.

Bellatrix sourit. Quand ça se passait mal, elle se sentait bien. A l'aise. Dans son élément. Elle n'aimait rien de plus que de séduire son mari lorsqu'il était en colère contre elle pour que, quelques minutes après une crise de rage démentielle, il lui murmure des mots doux à l'oreille. Petit piment sympathique à la scène d'aujourd'hui : il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Et ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le jour de l'être.

-C'est vrai ?murmura-t-elle en s'approchant encore plus, jusqu'à se plaquer contre son dos. Pauvre chéri…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que sa bouche atteigne son oreille et continua à lui susurrer :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Une folle, répondit Rodolphus, amusé malgré lui et légèrement envoûté par le ton extrêmement sensuel délibérément adopté par sa femme.

-Et elle l'était déjà avant que tu ne l'épouses ?

-Oui, je crois que c'est de naissance. Sûrement un truc qu'ils se passent de générations en générations dans sa famille.

-Oh. Et pourquoi l'as-tu épousé alors ?

Rodolphus se retourna et entoura la taille de Bellatrix de ses bras, tout en approchant son visage du sien.

-Parce que j'étais amoureux, répondit-il, avant de l'embrasser.

Bellatrix laissa le baiser durer quelques secondes, puis l'interrompit.

-« Etais » ?releva-t-elle

-Oui, confirma Rodolphus -et le ton de sa voix indiqua qu'il reprenait ses esprits et était de nouveau en colère. Je ne suis plus très sûr de l'être maintenant que je découvre que, au lieu de s'arranger, la folie de ma femme semble augmenter de jour en jour.

Bellatrix lui offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur mais, cette fois, cela sembla l'agacer davantage.

-La vie n'est pas un jeu, Bellatrix, alors arrête de t'amuser quand j'essaye de te parler de problèmes sérieux, je t'en prie.

-Quels problèmes ?

-Un problème avec un « v » majuscule si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Pas vraiment, non…

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, ne fais pas l'idiote.

-Oui, mais je ne saisis pas où est le problème. Tu m'éclaires ?

-Le problème, c'est que tu nous a quasiment vendu à ce mage sans m'en informer ! Je partage peut-être ses idées, mais je suis un homme libre et je tiens à le rester. Tu agis de façon passionnée, sans réfléchir un seul instant aux conséquences. Tu peux me dire où tout ça va nous mener, Bella ?

-Crois-moi, très loin.

-En effet, ça peut nous mener très loin, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller très loin, tu comprends ? Tout ça, c'est des trucs à toi. Tes rêves ! Mais moi, là-dedans ? Je suis sensé te suivre jusqu'où dans tes délires, Bella ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, répliqua sèchement Bellatrix en faisant mine de sortir de la salle de bain.

Rodolphus la retint avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire deux pas vers la porte.

-Bella, je t'en prie…

Il a peur, songea Bellatrix en se retournant vers lui. Très peur…Peur de s'engager. Peur que je lui échappe s'il ne le fait pas.

-Tout va bien se passer, affirma-t-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante. Je te le promets.

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse puis lui prit la main pour le guider hors de la pièce. Un rapide coup d'œil à une pendule lui indiqua qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils se dépêchent, alors elle accéléra son allure et le mena jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de leur maison. Il la laissa faire -comme d'habitude- et, une fois sortis, ils transplanèrent.

OoOoO

La pièce dans laquelle on la fit entrer –pour ne pas dire dans laquelle on la poussa- était glaciale. Un frisson de panique la secoua alors qu'elle se retournait à temps pour voir la porte se refermer sur Rodolphus. Pourquoi la séparait-on de lui ?

-Madame Lestrange, fit une voix agacée derrière elle, quand vous serez disposée…

Bellatrix se retourna aussitôt vers l'homme qui avait parlé, celui-là même qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Elle décida tant bien que mal de passer outre son regard méprisant et son sourire sadique. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse déconcentrer par cet homme détestable ou par le fait qu'elle était maintenant seule, séparée de son époux.

-Le Maître vous attend, fit l'homme en désignant une autre porte sur sa droite.

Les yeux résolument fixés sur la porte qu'on venait de lui désigner, Bellatrix inspira profondément. L'air froid agressa sa gorge mais freina aussi les battements de son cœur et chassa toutes ses peurs. En un instant, elle était prête. Prête à franchir cette porte. Prête à le servir jusqu'à la mort.

-Madame Lestrange, insista l'homme en désignant de nouveau la porte, je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire…

D'un coup, Bellatrix estima que le nom Lestrange ne devrait pas être prononcé mêlé à tant de mépris. Elle s'avança vers la porte, posa sa fine main gantée de noir sur la lourde poignée d'argent et se retourna -lentement, gracieusement- vers l'homme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt, ce sera le cas…

Sans laisser le temps au mangemort de comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulut dire par là, elle ouvrit la porte et disparut. De l'autre coté, le Lord l'attendait…

¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Narcissa -Derrière le Lord¤o¤°¤o¤°

L'été traînait. Il aurait déjà dû fuir, laisser le ciel aux nuages et à la froide pluie d'automne. Mais il était toujours là. Vieux. Lourd.

Depuis longtemps, les couleurs avaient fondues, fanées par la chaleur écrasante et le manque d'eau. Le manque de vie.

Partout.

Narcissa appliqua sur ses lèvres son rouge préféré et s'observa un moment. Elle soupira. Qu'arrivait-il aux couleurs ? Etait-ce ses yeux qui ne les voyaient plus ou bien disparaissaient-elles vraiment du monde ? D'un geste lent, elle rajouta un peu de poudre sur ses joues. Soupira de nouveau. Se leva. Observa une dernière fois sa silhouette si changée. Sortit.

Elle avait décidé de marcher. Alors elle marcha. Lentement, péniblement. Chaque geste lui coûtait beaucoup d'énergie mais, surtout, chaque geste était une victoire de la vie sur la mort. Sur l'étouffement.

Comme à l'intérieur de chacun, l'extérieur que les hommes se partageait était étrangement vidé de vie. Aucune présence. Aucun oiseau.

Juste elle.

Qui marchait.

Qui vivait.

Elle.

-Tu vas où ?demanda une voix.

-Je viens te rendre visite, répondit Narcissa quelque part ou ailleurs.

-C'est gentil, fit la voix. Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Pas trop longtemps alors. (Puis, prenant conscience d'avoir été dure :) Reste autant que tu le voudras.

-Je ne veux pas être impoli.

-Ne pars pas, supplia Narcissa.

-Comme tu voudras.

Le silence reprit possession des rues et des pensées que Narcissa traversait. Un silence blanc, pire que celui qui accompagne la nuit. Stérile. Oppressant de vide.

-Tu es toujours là ?demanda Narcissa, apeurée.

La voix ne se manifesta pas. Alors Narcissa continua de marcher. Avec le silence.

-On est arrivé, fit la voix un peu plus tard.

-Oui, répondit Narcissa pour le simple réconfort de répondre quelque chose à la voix.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de la belle grille en fer forgé et posa sa fine main gantée de noir sur la lourde poignée. Elle hésita. Trop longtemps.

-Les morts ne vont pas te manger, fit la voix, légèrement agacée, presque vexée.

Confuse de son manque évident de courage, Narcissa ouvrit la grille et entra dans le cimetière. Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment où il fallait aller, alors elle marcha au hasard au milieu des tombes.

-Où es-tu ?demanda-t-elle sans vraiment espérer de réponse.

-Par là-bas, fit la voix à ses côtés. Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de ma visite ?répliqua Narcissa.

-Si, mais je voulais te montrer quelque chose avant. Viens…

Guidée par le hasard, elle marcha encore.

-C'est ici, fit la voix.

Et Narcissa vit ce qu'elle devait voir. C'était une fleur. Un merveilleux miracle de vie, gorgé de couleur et de parfum. Le premier morceau d'espoir depuis si longtemps. Insolent. Rebel. Magnifique.

Vivant.

Quelques larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Narcissa. Au lieu de lui ôter la fleur du regard, les gouttes salées amplifièrent les couleurs, les firent couler sur le reste du paysage.

Enfin, elle les voyait.

-Merci, dit-elle ni quelque part ni ailleurs mais enfin ici.

Alors elle se rappela le chemin à suivre. Elle trouva la tombe d'Evan -son cousin, son frère-, s'agenouilla un moment dans la poussière, l'âme réveillée et l'humeur rebelle.

-Tu vas salir ta robe, signala la voix.

-Je sais, répondit Narcissa. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne la mettrais plus jamais.

-C'est vrai que le noir ne te va pas très bien.

Narcissa sourit et promena ses mains sur son ventre rebondi. Demain, elle s'habillerait en turquoise. C'était une belle couleur pour fêter la vie.

-Cela mettra tes yeux en valeur, conclut la voix.

¤o¤°¤o¤° Aux côtés du Lord ¤¤o¤°¤o¤°

-Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, gloussa le moustachu tout en mordant gloutonnement dans un beignet.

Son rire faisait comme des bulles de graisse qui s'entrechoquent. Répugnant.

L'envie de tuer cet homme dansa un moment dans l'esprit de Bellatrix Black. Ces temps-ci, sa tête était un peu un bal d'idées meurtrières. Dangereux. Il ne fallait pas oublier de respirer. A quoi servirait sa mort dans de telles conditions et comment la justifierait-elle auprès de son Maître?

Mais quelque chose de doux en elle lui soufflait que le Maître lui pardonnerait. Ca aussi. Parce qu'elle était Bellatrix Lestrange et que cela voulait tout dire.

-Rentre-t-on ?demanda le plus jeune qui, clairement, ne le souhaitait pas.

Tous se tournèrent vers Bellatrix. C'était à elle de répondre car c'était elle qui décidait. Agréable, même avec une bande d'abrutis pareille.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous y tenez. Le Maître ne vous attend pas, mais veillez à rester prudents.

La tension baissa d'un cran. Imperceptiblement. Secrètement, tous étaient soulagés que le Maître ne requiert pas leur présence. Bande d'abrutis.

Ne souhaitant pas, quant à elle, rester une seconde de plus dans ce bar enfumé et bruyant, Bellatrix se leva. D'un geste élégant, elle défroissa sa longue robe noire puis réajusta son chapeau. Elle s'apprêtait à transplanner sans plus de cérémonie lorsqu'elle se rappela la leçon de son Maître. Celle qui évoquait les compliments distillés dans le venin du mépris. Une leçon théoriquement simple mais assez délicate à appliquer quotidiennement, il fallait bien l'avouer.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, réussit-elle à articuler sans s'étouffer.

Puis elle disparut.

OoOoO

Les talons claquaient contre le sol dallé et le son se cognait aux murs de pierre et courrait remplir les couloirs vides et froids. Quand elle s'arrêtait de marcher, un silence religieux prenait possession des lieux. C'était bien comme ça. Elle aimait ce silence. Et, plus que tout, elle aimait être la seule à le briser.

Arrivée devant la porte de la bibliothèque, salle dans laquelle elle appréciait travailler avant de quitter ce cher lieu pour son morne manoir où l'attendait son époux, Bellatrix s'arrêta un instant. Une idée l'effleura, insensée, puis s'évapora sous le bon sens. Elle entra.

La pièce n'était pas vide. Pire, elle était pleine. Et, de toute évidence, l'assemblée qui s'y trouvait l'attendait.

D'un geste gracieux, elle s'inclina devant son Maître. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle accrocha son regard dans celui du sorcier auquel elle avait remis sa vie et son âme. Les autres n'avaient aucune importance. Elle les méprisait.

-Bonsoir Bellatrix, fit le Maître en guise de réponse à son salut.

Sa voix était à la fois chaude et froide, douce et cassante. Comme toujours.

-Assied-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Afin d'obéir, Bellatrix fut contrainte de détourner son regard vers le reste de la pièce. En une fraction de seconde, elle avait identifié quelques uns des mangemorts qui étaient présents et trouvé une chaise vide parmi eux. Elle s'assit.

-Comment s'est passé ton après-midi ?s'informa le Maître d'une voix distraite tout en faisant tourner sa baguette magique entre ses longs doigts fins.

-Divertissant, répondit Bellatrix d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité plus respectueuse et enjouée.

-En bref, ennuyeux à mourir, conclut le Maître en souriant dangereusement.

Bellatrix se garda de répondre mais se maudit d'avoir été si transparente.

-Tuer des Gobelins ne t'amuse plus ?demanda le puissant sorcier.

De nouveau, Bellatrix ne parla pas.

-Non, ricana le Maître. Cela ne t'amuse pas du tout. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Un autre ricanement se fit entendre, un petit rire méprisant que Bellatrix aurait reconnu entre mille. Lucius Malfoy.

-Si vous permettez, mon Maître, fit celui-ci, je pense que ma très chère belle-sœur trouve dégradant d'effectuer un acte si simple en compagnie de mangemorts illettrés. De plus, le sang de Gobelin a véritablement une odeur répugnante pour une Lady.

-Vous l'avez donc remarqué vous aussi, ma chère ?lança Bellatrix, venimeuse.

L'insulte obscurcit dangereusement les yeux gris du jeune Malfoy dont la bouche se tordit en une grimace menaçante tandis que le Maître se laissait aller à quelques éclats de rire glacés.

-Allons, allons, susurra-t-il. Nous sommes ici pour t'annoncer une excellente nouvelle, Bellatrix. Ne provoque pas ton beau-frère, tu risquerais de le tuer et il m'est encore utile...

L'étrange bonne humeur du Maître, sa préférence manifeste pour elle et l'annonce d'une bonne nouvelle intrigua Bellatrix. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Pourquoi ces mangemorts – tous parmi les plus puissants et influents- étaient-ils réunis ici pour elle ?

-Explique-lui, Lucius, ordonna le Maître.

Celui-ci s'exécuta mais Bellatrix perçut dès les premiers mots que cela lui coûtait beaucoup. Cette « excellente nouvelle », de toute évidence, ne l'était pas pour lui.

-Comme vous le savez, commença-t-il, la mort de votre cousin, Evan Rosier, a été une perte importante pour nous. Grâce à l'immense confiance dont bénéficiait son défunt père, il a très tôt hérité de réseaux nombreux et d'une grande autonomie. Il s'est toujours montré très efficace et d'une fidélité exemplaire mais c'était aussi un homme très secret…Lui trouver un successeur s'est avéré plus compliqué que prévu : ses dossiers sont illisibles, ses contacts –que nous savons précieux et même indispensables- semblent avoir disparu avec lui et les hommes qui travaillaient pour lui se transforment en abrutis dès qu'on tente de les placer sous une autre autorité…

-Bellatrix Lestrange, coupa soudain le Maître, comme impatienté, vous allez dès à présent reprendre sa place.

Alors Bellatrix comprit pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, au milieu de ces quelques mangemorts privilégiés qui pouvaient s'asseoir près du Maître et s'adresser à lui directement. Aujourd'hui, elle devenait officiellement une des leurs. Enfin.

OoOoO

-Ton mari n'est pas là ?furent les premiers mots prononcés par Bellatrix alors que sa sœur s'avançait vers elle de son long pas gracieux, les bras ouverts en signe de bienvenue.

-Non, répondit Narcissa, son visage d'ange déformé par une soudaine grimace, comme si elle venait de réaliser que ce n'était finalement peut-être pas elle que sa sœur venait voir. Il n'est pas là.

-Tant mieux, fit la plus jeune en franchissant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient encore de sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ce que tu es grosse !ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de remarquer en riant.

Narcissa se détendit immédiatement et son visage retrouva sa perfection habituelle.

-Sache, ma sœur, que je n'ai jamais et ne serait jamais « grosse », répliqua-t-elle dignement en guidant Bellatrix jusqu'à un petit salon où elle l'invita à s'assoire.

_Effectivement, remarqua Bellatrix avec amertume. Si elle avait toujours connu sa sœur aînée très mince, elle la trouvait ces temps-ci d'une maigreur effroyable. Même son ventre rond d'une grossesse déjà avancée ne pouvait atténuer l'idée d'un squelette animé qu'on aurait recouvert par magie de la peau la plus douce et des plus beaux vêtements qui soient pour donner l'illusion qu'une vie se trouvait en son sein. Et ses cernes, masquées autant que possible par le maquillage, hurlaient sa fatigue et son désespoir. Qu'avons-nous fait de toi, ma sœur ?_

-Comment vas-tu, Cissy ?demanda Bellatrix en serrant les poings à l'écoute de sa propre hypocrisie.

_Je t'en pris, ne jouons pas ce jeu. Dis-moi que tu vas mal. Dis-moi qu'Evan te manque au point de te rendre folle. Dis-moi que tu as peur. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas grandir. Que tu ne veux pas être femme. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas être maman. Dis-moi que tu as peur. Plus que tout. Et encore plus que ça._

-Très bien, merci. J'ai enfin terminé d'arranger la chambre du petit… Tu monteras voir ? C'est très beau, tu vas adorer.

_Non, je ne montrais pas voir, et tu le sais bien. Pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à rentrer dans ce jeu du mensonge? Merde, la vérité, c'est que j'y suis déjà rentré. Cissy, ma belle Cissy, je t'en supplie! Brisons cette éducation à la con qui va bientôt nous faire parler du temps qu'il fait…_

-Oui, peut-être…Ce sera donc un garçon ?

_Honnêtement, ma sœur, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire et tu le sais très bien. Epargne toi de répondre, tout le monde sait que les Malfoy ne peuvent faire que des garçons. On parle même de malédiction. Parle-moi plutôt de maman. Je ne la vois plus, mais je sais qu'elle va mal. Dis-moi que ça va aller, s'il te plaît…_

-Bien sûr que ce sera un garçon. Merlin a lancé un sort sur la lignée des Malfoy pour qu'aucune fille ne puisse naître d'eux…Tu ne le savais pas ?

_Et toi tu voulais une fille, je parie. Décidément, pas de chance, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne le dis à personne que tu veux une petite fille pour lui apprendre à se mettre du rouge à lèvre comme maman te l'a appris il y a des années de ça ? Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien Cissy?_

-Non…J'ai sûrement oublié…

_Et voilà…Qu'est ce qu'on va dire, maintenant ? Ah oui, il reste toujours ce sujet, comme une bouée de sauvetage…Tu vas la prendre, Cissy, je le parie…_

-Il fait beau, c'est agréable. Le médicomage m'a dit qu'il fallait que je marche, mais ce n'était guère possible avec toute la pluie qu'on a eu ces derniers temps…La campagne des environs est belle, je commence à l'apprécier plus que la ville. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas, venant de moi ?

_Gagné !…Ou perdu plutôt. Enfin, tout est une question de point de vue, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce qu'on voit en regardant à travers tes beaux yeux bleus…_

-Oui, tu as toujours aimé le soleil…

_Mais je suis sûre que tu ne l'aimes plus tellement, ce soleil. Trop insolent. Trop éclatant. Trop vivant. Il doit agresser ta peau pâle et brûler tes yeux trop clairs, pas vrai ?_

-Mais, que je suis bête à parler sans m'arrêter, tu es peut-être venue pour quelque chose de précis ? Si je peux t'être d'une aide quelconque, n'hésite surtout pas, Bella… ?

_Et bien oui, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas venue parler du beaux temps dehors et de la pluie en toi. Tu me connais, je suis l'incarnation de l'égoïsme…Mais les papiers que je cherche sont déjà dans ma poche, ma pauvre sœur. Je viens de te les voler alors que tu essayais désespérément de me parler de tous sauf de ce que je ne suis pas prête à entendre. Désolée. Du fond du cœur, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-nous._

-J'espérais juste te voir en tête à tête, Cissy. Cela m'a fait plaisir de discuter un peu avec toi. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant…

OoOoO

-Ca avance, Bella ?

Non, ça n'avançait pas, et il le savait très bien. Il ne fallait d'ailleurs pas être devin pour le voir. La voir elle -assise par terre au milieu de ces piles de papiers indéchiffrables, de ces bouquins plus épais que des grimoires, les cheveux relevés et les yeux cernés- suffisait amplement à démontrer que, effectivement, ça n'avançait pas du tout.

-Oui, merci Rabastan.

Son sourire prouvait qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais que lui dire ? Il était hors de question d'avouer ses maigres résultats et ses immenses difficultés dans l'avancement de la mission que lui avait assigné –mieux, offert- le Maître. Elle allait y arriver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps qui tournait trop vite et de chance qui prenait au contraire trop de temps à tourner. Mais depuis quand Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, pliait-elle devant l'hostilité du monde ?

-Tant mieux, répondit Rabastan de sa belle voix grave, la même que Rodolphus. Je passais dans les parages et je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile, continua-t-il en lui montrant un dossier qu'il posa sur son bureau après s'être difficilement frayé un chemin jusqu'à celui-ci.

-Merci, répondit une nouvelle fois Bellatrix d'une voix distraite, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers son beau-frère.

-J'ai croisé Lucius tout à l'heure, enchaîna celui-ci apparemment bien décidé à discuter un moment. Ce type me tape vraiment sur le système. J'espère que je suis un beau-frère plus agréable…

-Pour répondre franchement, il t'arrives de me taper sur le système aussi, mais Malfoy te gagne haut la main sur ce terrain là.

-Merci, ça me rassure.

Bellatrix sourit. En fait, elle l'aimait bien. Par bien des aspects, il était comme son frère.

-Au fait, fit Rabastan d'une voix faussement décontractée, j'ai cru te croiser à Londres l'autre jour mais ce n'était pas toi. Cette femme te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau mais m'a assuré qu'elle ne te connaissait pas…Etrange, non ?

_Génial. Est-ce que ça avait l'air d'être le moment pour ce genre de discussion ? Rabastan, j'essaye de me concentrer et tu viens de plaquer innocemment le couteau des secrets contre ma gorge._

-C'était ma sœur, Rababstan. Ma sœur aînée, Andromeda Tonks.

-Mais…

-En effet, je n'ai pas d'autre sœur que Narcissa. C'est comme ça, ne cherche pas d'explications là où il n'y en a pas.

_Fin de la discussion._

-Merde ! Je m'en souviens ! On était dans la même classe à Poudlard ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

_On a tous oublié. C'est plus facile pour notre conscience d'enterrer ce qui dérange. A l'abri avec le reste de nos terribles secrets. Ne commençons pas une chasse au trésor aujourd'hui s'il te plaît…Ni demain d'ailleurs. Ni jamais. J'en ai enterré pas mal et n'ai vraiment aucune envie de voir briller au soleil l'éclat de leur horreur._

-C'est incroyable, on était ensemble en potion. Andromeda…

_Tais-toi, maintenant. Tout de suite._

-Enfin, je vais te laisser travailler…N'oublie pas de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que je t'ai apporté !

_Et voilà. Oubliée de nouveau. Sagement rangée dans son tiroir au fond de nos tête bien élevées. Que dis-je, bien façonnées. Cette fois, restes-y Andromeda. Restes-y ma sœur._

OoOoO

Mais ça n'avançait toujours pas.

Dans son nouveau bureau s'entassaient des papiers, des papiers partout. Patiente, elle les avait lu un à un très attentivement. Consciencieuse, elle était partie à la recherche de chacune de ces personnes dont le nom figurait dans les archives de son défunt cousin, Evan Rosier.

Mais rien, toujours rien, jamais rien. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve d'où Evan tirait toutes les précieuses informations qu'il fournissait à son Maître !

-Evan, murmura-t-elle pour la millième fois depuis le début de ses recherches, ne sois pas si méchant. Dis-moi tes secrets.

D'une certaine manière, il l'avait déjà fait. Miriam Mulciber. Tout revenait toujours à elle. Mais où était-elle ?

OoOoO

Narcissa lança un regard meurtrier à l'homme qui avait osé s'allumer une cigarette à quelques tables de là. Confus d'avoir déplu à la Grâce en personne, celui-ci s'empressa de l'éteindre avant même de l'avoir portée à ses lèvres une seconde fois. Il espérait avoir gagné un petit sourire satisfait en s'étant montré aussi gentleman (après tout, il était tout à fait autorisé de fumer là où il se trouvait), mais la fureur ne quitta pas les yeux de la belle qui, par ailleurs, regardait déjà dans la direction opposée.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici, Bella ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, répondit la femme qui lui faisait face.

Narcissa sourit. La voix de sa sœur était douce, neutre, calculée. Qu'elle genre d'aide allait-elle bien pouvoir réquisitionner ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me parles de Miriam Mulciber.

Sous la table, la main droite de Narcissa Malfoy frémit légèrement. Ce fut la seule marque de surprise qu'elle exprima. Après tout, cela aurait pu être pire. Bien pire.

-Et tu m'invites dans un bar miteux pour me demander ça ?fit-elle, le ton un peu râleur.

-Oui, je ne juge pas utile que ton mari soit mis dans la confidence.

-Ni le tien, conclut Narcissa en souriant.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer sa sœur aînée tout en approchant son verre plein de ses lèvres.

-Très bien, lança Narcissa. Après tout, je te dois bien ça.

Si les mots pouvaient blesser le corps physique, ceux-ci auraient fait couler du sang. Mais l'expression de Bellatrix resta de marbre.

-J'étais à Poudlard avec elle, commença Narcissa en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Nous nous sommes rencontrées dès le premier jour, dans le Poudlard Express. Je m'en souviens bien : lorsqu'elle est entrée dans notre compartiment, elle a salué Evan d'un air entendu, ce qui, bien sûr, a tout de suite éveillé ma curiosité.

-Ils se connaissaient donc déjà ?demanda Bellatrix, contenant difficilement son plaisir d'entendre le nom d'Evan si rapidement dans la conversation.

-Tu ne devines donc pas ?lança Narcissa, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Parfois, je me dis que mon enfance aurait été bien moins mystérieuse si l'on m'avait parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres un peu plus tôt…Leurs pères étaient Mangemorts. Parmi les premiers.

-Rosier et Mulciber, bien sûr…murmura Bellatrix tout en se promettant silencieusement de ne plus interrompre sa sœur.

-Aujourd'hui, je me fais une idée assez précise de ce que devrait être un enfant de mangemort de cette époque. Quelqu'un comme Evan…Ou comme nous. Une éducation solide, une attitude distinguée, une certaine fierté…Miriam n'avait aucun de ces attributs. Jamais je n'aurais osé l'amener à la maison. Elle était belle cependant. Blonde. Yeux verts. Un peu ronde peut-être…Mais elle ne ressemblait à aucun des gosses que nous connaissions. Secrètement, je l'appelais arc-en-ciel. Elle portait toujours des vêtements multicolores. Même avec l'uniforme des Serpentards, elle arrivaient à étinceler de couleurs. C'était étrange pour nous…exubérant pour certains, fascinant pour d'autres.

Narcissa s'interrompit un instant et bu quelques gorgées de son thé d'un air absent.

-Qui fascinait-elle ?ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Bellatrix.

Le visage de Narcissa se tordit discrètement, comme si la discussion prenait pour elle des airs de torture.

-Evan, tout particulièrement, lâcha-t-elle enfin avant de replonger dans son thé.

-J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, insista sa sœur.

-Il était fou amoureux d'elle mais il ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Elle avait des idées très différentes, je crois. Sur la pureté du sang, la place des moldus et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celles d'Evan étaient très arrêtées, celles de Miriam un peu trop compatissantes. Mais tout cela, je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard et beaucoup de choses m'ont échappé à tout jamais. Comment pouvais-je comprendre ce qu'était leur vie, leur éducation, leurs aspirations ? Comment te raconter ce que je n'ai jamais saisit ?

-Qu'est-elle devenue ?

Narcissa retint un éclat de rire. Sa sœur cherchait-elle à retrouver Miriam Mulciber ? Dans ce cas, il y avait quelques détails qu'il faudrait songer à lui fournir…

-Après Poudlard ? Et bien, Evan m'a raconté…Il était prévu qu'elle soit marquée et rejoigne les rangs du Mage Noir.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Narcissa se pencha légèrement vers sa sœur et murmura ces dernières paroles :

-Mais elle s'est enfuie avec Carl Harper.

Et elle se mit à rire d'un rire plus glacé encore que son cœur.

OoOoO

Un nom de plus, mais pas des moindres. Carl Harper. Mais qu'est-ce que ce nom venait faire ici, si loin de la Roumanie ?

Bellatrix sourit. Cette Miriam commençait à l'intriguer. Ainsi, ses ASPIC en poches, elle avait tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour s'enfuir au bras de cette tristement célèbre…créature. Il en fallait du courage, de la passion et de la folie pour faire un tel choix ! Mais…y avait-elle survécu ? La voix de la logique lui disait que non. L'ordre des choses aurait voulu qu'elle n'atteigne pas la frontière de l'Angleterre vivante. Mais, alors, que faisait son nom sur tous ces papiers ? Ce pouvait-il que le Mage Noir ait décidé de l'épargner ? Ou Carl Harper avait-il réussit à la protéger ? C'était dans ces questions sans réponse, devina Bellatrix, que résidait le mystère des informateurs disparus de son défunt cousin…

OoOoO

-Tu me répètes ça, s'il te plaît ?

Rodolphus s'était redressé légèrement, son visage affichant un air inquiet tourné vers sa femme. Celle-ci émit un petit rire cristallin avant de s'étendre sensuellement. Un sourire innocent aux lèvres, elle se glissa plus près de lui et se mit à lui caresser le torse d'une main tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux.

-Je me disais juste que tu pourrais m'emmener en Roumanie, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de sa bouche. Juste toi et moi…

Rodolphus tenta bien lui répliquer que son attitude puait le piège mais elle le fit taire d'un long baiser. Dans de telles circonstances, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

OoOoO

Rodolphus savait que trouver Carl Harper -rien que ça- était l'objectif de ce petit voyage. Il savait aussi que sa femme l'avait poussé à venir uniquement pour que ses recherches avancent plus vite. Elle semblait enfin avoir compris que le but n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose que le Lord regardait, c'était le chronomètre et l'intelligence des actes…Cette première mission n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un test. Et Rodolphus avait confiance en son incroyable épouse : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mettrait pas longtemps à constater –comme lui-même l'avait fait il y a quelques années- qu'elle était née pour se plonger entière dans cette guerre. Elle donnera l'intégralité de ses forces et offrira son âme pour lui, sans jamais se retourner…Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute. Un jour, très prochain, Bellatrix se trouverait à la droite du Maître…

-Tu m'écoutes ?soupira Bellatrix, visiblement exaspérée.

-Oui, le gars du bar t'a donné une piste et tu aimerais que j'y jette un coup d'œil pendant que te continues à suivre les indications du vieux de l'autre jour, récita Rodolphus, quant à lui amusé.

-Et alors ?

-Excuse-moi mon amour mais tu es tellement belle que j'ai du mal à me concentrer…

Bellatrix leva ses yeux au ciel, entre le bleu et le gris lui aussi. Lorsqu'elle les reposa sur son époux, ils semblaient dire : « Tu sais que mon temps est compté ? Tu souhaites ma mort ? ». Rodolphus sourit chaleureusement et cela adoucit un peu ce regard d'acier posé sur lui.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Belle. On va le trouver très vite ce Carl Harper.

Sa voix douce et rassurante acheva de calmer Bellatrix. Elle prit furtivement conscience d'exagérer ; Rodolphus avait toujours été là pour elle. Une fois encore, elle l'avait entraîné de force dans ses histoires et il s'y pliait avec patience et –même- entrain. Avec amour.

Finalement, elle lui sourit. Elle essaya véritablement de mettre toute sa gratitude envers lui dans ce sourire.

Il le reçu comme un cadeau.

OoOoO

-Je l'ai trouvé, annonça Rodolphus.

Le cœur de Bellatrix bondit dans sa poitrine. _Enfin…_

OoOoO

-Vous êtes une envoyée du Seigneur noir d'Angleterre, constata la créature filiforme.

Sa voix était une mélodie subtile. Chaque syllabe prononcée prenait vie et résonnait au plus profond de ceux qui l'entendait. C'était si fascinant que Bellatrix eut toutes les peines du monde à aller au delà de cette musique pour déchiffrer ces quelques mots, exprimés dans un anglais parfait.

-Que voulez-vous ?demanda la créature.

Ne souhaitant pas paraître impolie, Bellatrix se concentra pour comprendre ce que lui demandait cet être à la voix magique et lui répondre. Malgré ses efforts, quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent.

-Je souhaite parler à Carl Harper, dit-elle enfin. Je viens en amie.

-Et l'homme qui vous accompagnait ?

-Mon époux m'attendra avec patience…à moins que je ne l'appelle.

Un son étrange et cristallin vibra dans l'air. Bellatrix comprit que la créature riait.

-Je ne peux pas promettre qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, prévint-elle en s'écartant enfin pour l'inviter à entrer.

-Je me présente à vous seule et avec respect pour votre peuple. Je ne viens que pour quelques informations. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'envoie…

Et sur ces affirmations qui lui paraissaient convaincante, elle entra. La créature ne répondit pas. Plus silencieuse qu'un félin –même la large cape dans laquelle elle était complètement emmitouflée ne faisait aucun bruit au contact avec le sol de pierre-, elle la guida à travers d'innombrables couloirs sombres et froids et lui fit traverser quelques pièces lugubres à cause du manque de lumière, du mobilier trop ancien et du luxe trop extravagant des trop nombreuses décorations.

Tout en marchant, Bellatrix essayait de deviner si son mystérieux guide avait été un homme ou une femme, de quel âge et dans quelle époque de quel pays il avait vécu. Comme aucune de ces questions ne pouvait trouver de réponses (sauf, bien sûr, si elle osait le lui demander…mais il aurait vraiment fallut être stupide pour faire une chose pareille), elle se demanda à quoi pouvait ressembler Carl Harper. Bien entendu, elle en avait déjà entendu parler maintes fois. Elle l'avait même étudié à l'école, en Histoire de la Magie. Mais, elle le savait, rien ne pourrait la préparer à ce qu'elle allait découvrir…Son visage de marbre allait-il exprimer quelque chose lorsqu'elle prononcerait le nom de Miriam Mulciber ?

Enfin, la créature s'arrêta devant une petite porte, guère différente de celles qu'elles avaient déjà franchi au cours de leur progression dans cet effroyable château. Elle l'ouvrit et s'effaça légèrement pour laisser Bellatrix passer. La jeune femme n'hésita pas.

De l'autre côté, dans une ancienne salle à manger meublée avec le même goût que le reste de la sombre demeure, l'attendait une tasse de thé fumant et une chaise. En face, devant une tasse identique, se trouvait le plus bel homme que Bellatrix ait jamais vu. Sauf que ce n'en était pas un, bien sûr. Ce rappel suffit à transformer les éclatants saphirs en yeux, l'épais rubis en bouche, les éclats d'obsidienne en cheveux. Elle ne se laisserait pas séduire par cette créature de l'Enfer.

-Bonjour, fit Carl Harper.

Comme elle s'y était attendu, sa voix possédait une musicalité plus séduisante encore que celle de son guide. Il y avait dans cette mélodie quelque chose de plus profond, de plus grave. Il y avait surtout la grandeur d'un prince puissant…et la moquerie d'un chasseur parlant à une créature comestible et prise au piège. Bellatrix refoula cette idée loin de sa conscience. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur.

-Bonjour, répondit Bellatrix en s'inclinant respectueusement. Je viens…

-Je sais déjà tout ça, coupa Harper. Asseyez-vous plutôt…

Elle obéit.

-Ainsi, comme je l'avais prédis, il a fallut la mort de ce cher Evan pour que l'on vienne frapper à ma porte…Quelle ironie !

-Vous connaissiez Evan Rosier ?interrogea Bellatrix.

-Un peu…Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois…

Il se mit à rire.

-Quels nerfs d'acier, ma chère ! Vous ressemblez à une petite fille attendant son histoire du soir avec l'impatience et la curiosité de l'enfance. Vous ne devez pourtant pas ignorer que mon attitude n'est pas réputée très…paternelle.

Bellatrix sourit intérieurement. En effet, sa réputation n'incitait pas vraiment à la témérité. Mais, étrangement, elle était sûre de ne pas être tant en danger que ça face à Carl Harper. Pour aujourd'hui, du moins.

-Oui, sauf avec Miriam Mulciber, osa-t-elle répliquer.

Le rire stoppa. Pourtant, Bellatrix n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir blessé ou étonné son interlocuteur. Simplement, il semblait enfin prêt à discuter sérieusement.

-Hum…Je suppose que son nom est apparu dans les affaires de Rosier et que vous êtes le mangemort chargé de trouver qui était son mystérieux informateur…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais la jeune femme acquiesça, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-C'était bel et bien Miriam. Enfin, plus exactement, moi par l'intermédiaire de Miriam.

-Et quelles étaient…les _modalités_ de ces services ?

-Buvez, je vous en prie, fit Harper en désignant la tasse de thé d'un geste infiniment gracieux, ce qui eut pour effet de détourner un moment Bellatrix de ses questions.

Mais elle se ressaisit vite.

-Il est important que j'éclaircisse la situation, insista-t-elle sans détourner son regard vers le breuvage.

-Vous êtes vraiment impressionnante, mademoiselle.

-Madame, corrigea Bellatrix –qui eut soudain très soif mais résista. Mais il est vrai que vous ne m'avez guère laissé me présenter : je suis Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Lestrange ? Je me souviens d'eux…Je préfère les savoir en Angleterre, ceux-là…Et vous êtes née… ?

-Black, répondit la sorcière dont la bouche et la gorge s'asséchaient à la limite du supportable.

-Je vois, railla Harper.

Non, il ne devait pas vraiment voir, pensa Bellatrix qui se força à conserver son masque d'indifférence malgré la blessure de l'insulte et la douleur du sortilège qu'il avait certainement dû lui lancer pour la forcer à boire.

-Bien, je vais vous raconter cette histoire dont la quête vous rend si courageuse…

Bellatrix s'attendait à ce qu'il lève le sort, mais il n'en fit rien. Ce fut donc assoiffée qu'elle entendit enfin les réponses de toutes ses questions.

-Le père d'Evan Rosier fut l'un des tout premiers partisans de votre Maître, comme vous le savez certainement. Lui-même fut très tôt un serviteur dévoué du Sorcier –bien avant d'avoir quitté l'école. C'était, paraît-il, un gamin très charismatique et votre Maître comptait sur lui pour rallier des jeunes bientôt diplômés à sa cause. Il tenait son rôle très à cœur apparemment, « coachant » les futurs mangemorts jusqu'au jour où ils étaient marqués. Parmi ces jeunes prometteurs se trouvait Miriam Mulciber, fille de mangemort comme Evan. Tout se passait bien, au yeux de tous, et elle allait bientôt être marquée…lorsqu'elle disparut. Evan en fut profondément heurté. Non seulement c'était un échec à sa mission mais, surtout, il était très amoureux de cette jeune fille et cette disparition le faisait souffrir.

-Dans la version qui m'a été rapportée, vous n'étiez pas étranger à cette disparition et au chagrin d'Evan, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bellatrix.

-Ma chère, il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs…A ce niveau de mon récit, j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence de cette jeune sorcière. Je suppose que cela ne vous fait pas plaisir à entendre mais c'est seule qu'elle a décidé de tourner le dos à votre Maître.

-Cela m'indiffère, répondit Bellatrix. Mais je m'interroge sur comment elle a réussit à survivre.

-C'est là que j'interviens, si vous permettez que je continue…

-Je vous en prie, ironisa Bellatrix, à qui l'agression du sortilège de soif semblait avoir décuplé le courage insolent.

-Donc, nous en étions à Miriam envolée dans la nature et à son espérance de vie de quelques heures, voire un jour ou deux car c'était une jeune femme très intelligente. Il se trouve que la malheureuse à commis une faute qui lui a sauvé la vie…Elle est entrée sur mon terrain de chasse. Avant que vous ne m'interrompiez pour me demander ce que je faisait si loin de la Roumanie, je précise que j'aime de temps en temps visiter d'autres pays. Les Anglais sont particulièrement agréable à tuer, si mon franc-parler ne vous gène pas…Bref, voilà la jeune et belle Londonienne –le type même recherché pour me servir de friandise- qui fonce tête baissée dans mes bras. Mais –oh, surprise !- elle n'est pas seule : des hommes la suivent à distance. J'hésite une fraction de seconde puis décide de rester cacher pour observer la suite des évènements. Je ne compte pas les laisser la tuer -cette tâche m'est réservée- mais après tout, ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser un peu puisque, eux aussi, sont déjà condamnés. Voilà qui vous dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez grimacée. Vous êtes vraiment drôle, ma chère –comment est-ce déjà ? Ah, oui - Madame Lestrange. Vraiment drôle. Mais écoutez donc, la suite est encore plus paradoxale que votre attitude : nous seulement je ne les ai pas laissé la toucher avant de les tuer, mais je ne l'ai pas tué non plus. Je l'ai enlevé. Je ne vais pas vous expliquer pourquoi, vous ne comprendrez pas.

En tous cas, Bellatrix comprit qu'il ne parlait pas d'amour. Elle n'insista pas.

-J'ai donc décidé de l'emmener avec moi en Roumanie, ce que j'ai fait. Une surprise nous attendait là-bas. Evan Rosier, dix-sept ans, un humain qu'on aurait dit sortir tout droit d'un film en noir et blanc, patientait pour nous accueillir. Il était prêt à mourir. Il s'en fichait même. Il voulait juste voir Miriam et, surtout, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle meurt avec lui, histoire que le chapitre soit définitivement fermé. Je voulais bien l'exaucer sur le premier point, il pouvait toujours supplier pour le reste –ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire, bien entendu, il n'avait pas même exprimé à voix haute une seule fois cette égoïste volonté, je l'avais juste comprise par moi-même. J'allais le tuer, bien sûr, ou du moins l'offrir aux miens, mais cela désola Miriam. Il repartit donc rejoindre son Maître avec la même quantité de sang qu'il était arrivé. J'espérais vraiment que l'affaire britannique serait alors réglée pour toujours mais, malheureusement, dans sa rage, Evan avait fait beaucoup de bêtises avant de partir pour la Roumanie…De l'autre côté de la Manche, on l'attendait et on était très très en colère. Le pauvre enfant subit la colère de son Maître durant de longues semaines et, une fois réintégrée, son avenir ne brillait plus du même éclat. Son père ne pouvait plus rien y changer, Evan Rosier était condamné à rester derrière, avec les brutes épaisses et les moins puissants…Et Miriam se sentit coupable. Voilà, vous avez toutes les modalités de mon service aux Mage Noir. Ses actions m'importent peu. Mon clan sait se tenir à l'écart de ces sorciers qui prennent le pouvoir pour le perdre plus tard. Aider Evan à restaurer, améliorer puis maintenir sa place auprès de son Maître pour le plaisir de Miriam était la seule modalité.

-Vous ne nous aiderez plus ?interrogea Bellatrix d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif (mais elle refusait de boire, ne pas boire, ne pas boire…).

-Il est certain que les modalités –comme vous dites- sont légèrement différente. Il n'y a plus d'Evan à maintenir en bonne santé…

_Il y a moi à maintenir en bonne santé_, pensa Bellatrix.

-Cela m'a toujours étonné que personne ne s'interroge sur les sources d'Evan, continua Carl d'une voix railleuse, comme s'il reprochait au Seigneur des Ténèbres une certaine négligence. Après tout, les mortels ne vivent pas éternellement et ceux qui veulent l'éternité doivent se l'assurer sans compter sur les autres hommes…Je pense que…

-Pourrais-je voir Miriam ?interrompit soudainement Bellatrix.

Une idée venait de germer en elle, une très faible lueur d'espoir que la sublime voix de son interlocuteur risquait de balayer si la jeune femme ne s'éloignait pas très vite de lui. Lorsqu'il parlait, son esprit s'endormait dangereusement. Paradoxalement, elle était certaine que l'insupportable soif que Carl Harper provoquait délibérément pour punir son insolence était responsable du reste de lucidité qui lui restait.

-Je ne crois pas que Miriam souhaite être dérangé par une inconnue et, de plus…

-Mais je ne suis pas une inconnue. Miriam est une amie, insista Bellatrix.

Ce n'était presque pas un mensonge, après tout. Peut-être que Miriam avait gardé un bon souvenir de Narcissa. Peut-être. _Ou pas._

Carl Harper sembla réfléchir un instant. De toute évidence, il savait que Bellatrix essayerait de convaincre Miriam de continuer à l'informer. Ce que Bellatrix n'arrivait pas à mesurer, c'est si il était définitivement contre ou si cela avait peu d'importance à ses yeux d'immortel. Car elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids pour obtenir quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté. Cependant, il était peut-être prêt à l'aider si elle se montrait assez intelligente et convaincante...Il lui fallait essayer.

-Si elle le souhaite aussi, accepta finalement Harper.

Bellatrix voulut le remercier mais sa gorge asséchée ne lui obéit pas. Alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier la douleur et la tasse de thé à portée de sa main, la créature qui lui avait servit de guide jusqu'ici apparut soudainement, obéissant à un ordre silencieux du Maître des lieux. Harper lui murmura quelques mots puis observa un moment Bellatrix sans que rien ne se passe. Enfin, la créature s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui proposa de la suivre. Elle s'empressa d'obéir, pressée de s'éloigner du maléfique Harper. Il avait beau s'être montré normal –mis à part sa voix ensorcelante et la soif qu'il s'amusait à lui infliger-, il se dégageait de lui une atmosphère de moins en moins supportable pour la sorcière.

De nouveau, ce fut des pièces sombres et des couloirs froids qui défilèrent devant les yeux de Bellatrix alors qu'elle suivait son guide silencieux. Cette fois-ci, cependant, la créature ne laissa pas passer la jeune femme lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la bonne porte mais la laissa patienter alors qu'elle entrait, seule. Cinq secondes plus tard, elle réapparut.

-Madame ne souhaite pas vous recevoir, informa-t-elle de sa voix enchanteresse.

-Qui avez-vous annoncé ?s'écria Bellatrix, furieuse.

-Vous, répondit simplement son guide.

-Recommencez ! Annoncez Bellatrix Black !ordonna la sorcière. Je suis sûre que vous lui avez donné mon nom de mariage ! Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas vu Miriam, je ne repartirai pas sans l'embrasser.

Elle espéra ne pas être allé trop loin…La créature qui lui faisait face, même si elle paraissait peu hostile, pourrait certainement lui arracher la tête aussi facilement que si elle cueillait une fleur…Heureusement, elle se contenta d'obéir, silencieuse.

-Madame consent finalement à vous accorder quelques instant, annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle réapparaissait.

Soulagée, Bellatrix entra…

C'était une pièce très agréable, décorée dans des tons chauds et meublée avec beaucoup de simplicité. Devant elle, un canapé faisait face à une table basse où un vieux livre côtoyait un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Au fond, un chat dormait sur un lit à baldaquin dissimulé par la pénombre. Car, ici aussi, la lumière se faisait discrète. Cependant, les lourds rideaux ne masquaient qu'à moitié la large fenêtre ouverte et un peu d'air frais et de soleil caressèrent le visage de Bellatrix pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le château.

-Madame Lestrange… ?

Alors elle vit Miriam Mulciber, la curieuse protégée du non moins curieux Carl Harper. Les paroles de sa sœur résonnèrent dans son esprit alors qu'elle la saluait poliment.

_« Elle était belle cependant. Blonde. Yeux verts. Un peu ronde peut-être…Mais elle ne ressemblait à aucun des gosses que nous connaissions. Secrètement, je l'appelais arc-en-ciel. Elle portait toujours des vêtements multicolores. Même avec l'uniforme des Serpentards, elle arrivaient à étinceler de couleurs. C'était étrange pour nous…exubérant pour certains, fascinant pour d'autres. »_

Fascinant. Oui, certainement. Exubérant ? Non. L'étrange Miriam avait dû grandir depuis son départ d'Angleterre car rien –absolument rien- ne laissait supposer qu'elle avait un jour été la gamine exubérante, pétillante et colorée dont lui avait parlé Narcissa. Non, la femme qui lui faisait face aurait plutôt pu être de ces redoutables femmes d'affaires de la communauté sorcière américaine avec qui –à son plus grand déplaisir- elle avait parfois à traiter. Colorée, certes, mais avec élégance. Souriante, oui, mais avec une pointe d'exaspération et de mépris à peine dissimulée.

_A nous deux…_

-Pardonnez ma familiarité, s'excusa Bellatrix d'une voix qu'elle fit douce et penaude, mais Cissy et Ev' m'ont tellement parlé de vous que…

-Vous connaissez Evan ?interrompit Miriam, surprise.

_Un bon point pour Bella. Mais, chérie, il est mort tu sais. Tu devrais t'habituer à utiliser le passé dès maintenant…_

-Bien sûr, répondit Bellatrix d'un air plus surpris encore. Nous étions cousins.

_Oh, le passé te fait grimacer. Méchante Bella._

-Ah oui ? Oui, peut-être…Cissy, oui…

_Tiens, tiens…Tu as l'air un peu perdu. Tes traits sont tirés. Ton air perplexe. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ma sœur ? Voyons voir ça…_

-En parlant de Prissyllia, tu…vous –excusez-moi- avez toute son affection.

-Oh…merci.

_Cent point pour Bella. Miriam est définitivement K.O. Qu'ont-ils fait de toi pour que tu sois aussi paumée ? Le passé s'efface-t-il lorsqu'on passe son temps enfermée dans la nuit au milieu d'immortels buveurs de sang ? Ou bien est-ce la mort d'Evan qui te rend à moitié folle ? Reprends toi, si c'est trop facile, je risque d'avoir pitié…_

-Il fallait aussi que je vous parle de…commença Bellatrix, bien décidée à tirer partie le plus rapidement possible de l'évidente fragilité mentale de son interlocutrice.

-Pourriez-vous passer plus tard, coupa Miriam. Je me sens très faible aujourd'hui…

Et, en effet, plus les yeux de Bellatrix s'habituaient à cette demi-pénombre, plus elle se rendait compte à quel point Miriam avait l'air malade. Mais, si cette apparente fragilité n'était dû qu'à une maladie passagère, raison de plus pour ne surtout _pas_ attendre plus tard…

_Désolée, j'ai d'autres plans que me montrer charitable…_

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de rater mon avion pour l'Angleterre.

Miriam fronça les sourcils et, d'un coup, ce fut de nouveau la femme d'affaire redoutable. _Le coup de l'avion était peut-être un peu poussé…Tu n'as pas oublié tout du monde civilisé des sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? Bah, je pourrais toujours prétendre être enceinte et ne pas pouvoir transplanner par avis du médicomage…_

Bellatrix offrit son sourire le plus innocent à la jeune femme mais cela ne parut pas l'amadouer.

-Vraiment ?demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Vraiment, insista Bellatrix toujours en souriant.

-Que voulez-vous ?

_Oui, parlons plutôt de ce que je veux…_

*o*°*o.O.o*°*o*

Et oui, ce chapitre est arrivé après…pfiou, ne nous mettons pas à compter les mois ! J'en suis vraiment navrée, d'une part parce que cela vous fait attendre au-delà du supportable (j'ai aussi été lectrice victime…) et, d'autre part, parce que j'adore écrire et que, si je ne publie plus, c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire (prépa…) et pas du tout par désintérêt ou manque d'inspiration. Bref, je réitère : tant que je n'ai pas mis le mot fin, ce n'est pas fini…Mais n'attendez pas la suite avant juillet.

J'espère que ce chapitre (écrit presque phrase par phrase) vous a plu malgré tout…J'apprécie toujours autant les reviews !(comment ça, j'exagère ?)

Merci pour tout.

_Licorne_


	8. Harry Potter

**Partie VII: Harry Potter**

« Harry Potter. De toute évidence le sorcier le plus connu de sa génération et très certainement l'enfant le plus célèbre de tous les temps. Harry Potter. Un nom que l'on retrouve sur toutes les lèvres depuis une certaine nuit d'octobre…Une nuit étrange et bouleversante. »

-_Les noms célèbres du monde magique contemporain_, auteur anonyme.

_°o*°Année 1981°*o°_

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Bellatrix patiente ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤_

Assise dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, Bellatrix patientait. Elle se sentait bien ainsi, à attendre sans rien faire que son Maître passe la porte. Car cela ne faisait aucun doute : une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec ce qu'il faisait ce soir –et peu importe de quoi il s'agissait-, il viendrait s'assoire dans le même fauteuil où elle se tenait à présent et boirait sa tasse de thé, unique nourriture qu'il semblait avaler depuis maintenant des années, rituel immuable que Bellatrix affectionnait plus que tout depuis qu'elle avait été autorisé à lui servir elle-même le breuvage. Elle aimait ces moments privilégiés. La plupart du temps, le Maître ne disait rien et se contentait de s'assoire et de boire. Selon son humeur, Bellatrix pouvait alors l'observer en douce ou fermer les yeux et profiter de sa présence un moment. Parfois, cependant, il ne buvait pas même une gorgée, l'esprit trop occupé sans doute pour se rappeler que le corps a besoin d'être nourrit et, de toute façon, le corps si transformé par une magie puissante qu'il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin. Dans ces moments-là, il lui arrivait de lui parler et écouter sa voix douce et froide était un bonheur pour lequel elle aurait pu payer cher. Mais ces instants étaient rares. La seule chose qui ne changeait jamais était que, tôt ou tard, il entrait et s'asseyait. Il tenait à conserver cette unique pause, lui qui ne dormait presque pas et travaillait tant.

Ainsi, Bellatrix patientait. Attendre lui était presque aussi bénéfique que les quelques minutes qu'elle passait en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En effet, ses journées effrénées s'enchaînaient sans autre pause que ce moment d'attente, suivi souvent d'un cours tête-à-tête silencieux puis de quelques heures de sommeil. Car, même si les années passaient, même si l'ombre de son Maître s'était étendue sur presque l'intégralité du pays, même si les résistances se faisaient chaque seconde plus rares et plus étouffées, Bellatrix se battait toujours. Au côté du Seigneur Noir, il y avait toujours une guerre à livrer. Elle avait le rythme endiablé des combats dans le sang et ne se reposerait que lorsqu'elle serait morte pour son Maître.

Bellatrix patientait, donc. Sereine, elle observait les aiguilles de sa montre se déplacer lentement. Il était minuit trente. Elle ignorait que son Maître, à cette heure, venait d'être vaincu. Car ce jour qui commençait à peine était le 1er novembre 1981. Le jour où le monde entendit pour la première fois le nom de Harry Potter.

_°o*°Année 1991°*o°_

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Narcissa rencontre ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤_

Narcissa traversa la rue de son long pas tranquille, un sourire sur son visage fier et un paquet de chez Ollivander sous le bras. Par Merlin, elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier de sa propre journée de courses sur le chemin de Traverse pour préparer sa première rentrée à Poudlard, et voilà que c'était déjà au tour de son fils de vivre cela! Alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à trois pas à peine de la porte de la boutique de Madame Guipure, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années –sûrement un enfant préparant lui aussi la rentrée- en sortit. Elle s'arrêta pour le laisser passer et –Merlin seul sait pourquoi- elle l'observa nonchalamment un instant au lieu de rentrer retrouver son fils dans la boutique. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher du demi-géant qui lui tendait une glace, la joie sereine qu'elle ressentait depuis le petit-déjeuné se troubla légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant pouvait bien faire avec cette brute épaisse ? Le garçon passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux, découvrant un instant son front et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et son sang se glaça tout à fait. Devant elle, s'éloignant à présent en compagnie du garde-chasse de Poudlard, se trouvait Harry Potter. Harry Potter ! Son paquet tomba sur le sol, ses poings se crispèrent et son sourire se tordit en une grimace. Harry Potter ! Voilà des années qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais su quoi penser de ce garçon qui avait changé sa vie et celle du monde en une nuit. Devait-elle le haïr ? Non, sans doute pas. Elle avait certes souffert de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais les procès, les insultes, les rumeurs et les méfiances s'étaient effacées au fil des années et Lucius et elle avaient su reconstruire une vie plus sûre et plus belle qu'avant à bien des égards. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à voix haute, elle admettait volontiers que le monde actuel lui convenait mieux pour élever son fils. Mais elle ne saurait l'en remercier pour autant. Harry Potter ! Le garçon qui a survécu par une chance insolente alors qu'Evan et tant d'autres pourrissaient dans des cimetières, oubliés des vivants! Harry Potter ! L'insouciance, la célébrité, la vie entière devant lui alors que sa sœur et tant d'autres croupissaient depuis dix ans à Askaban !

-Maman ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu viens payer ?

La voix de son fils la fit revenir à elle. Elle s'empressa de ramasser son paquet et offrit un petit sourire d'excuse à Drago.

-Pardon, chéri, j'ai trébuché. Je t'ai acheté la meilleure baguette magique d'Ollivander !lui dit-elle en le rejoignant.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui tendit son paquet puis se dirigea vers Madame Guipure qui attendait d'être payée pour les uniformes qu'elle avait fourni au jeune Malefoy. Ensuite, elle lui proposa de lui acheter une glace en attendant que son père finisse d'acheter ses livres. Alors qu'elle payait le marchand de glace, elle eut tout à coup envie d'en prendre une pour elle aussi mais elle chassa cette idée bizarre de son esprit et se contenta de contempler son fils se régaler.

-Après, on pourra aller voir les balais ?

Sa voix était suppliante et, amusée, Narcissa sourit d'un air mystérieux, se gardant bien de répondre. En vérité, son père et elle avaient déjà décidé de lui acheter un nouveau balai.

-Il y avait d'autres futurs élèves de Poudlard chez Madame Guipure ?demanda-t-elle négligemment.

Drago haussa les épaules, légèrement contrarié qu'on ne lui réponde pas au sujet des balais de course mais un peu rasséréné par le sourire de sa mère.

-Oui, répondit-il distraitement. Un garçon un peu bizarre, qui ne m'a même pas dit son nom…

-Pourquoi « bizarre » ?s'enquit sa mère, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître trop nerveuse.

-Il a dit qu'il trouvait le garde-chasse intelligent, rapporta Drago en mordant dans sa glace. Et puis, il m'a parut bien ennuyeux : il ne joue pas au Quidditch et n'a même pas de balai…Ses parents sont morts, ajouta-t-il, comme s'il faisait la liste de tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur ce garçon.

Narcissa laissa son regard errer au milieu de l'agitation du chemin de Traverse. Devait-elle dire quelque chose à Drago au sujet de Potter ? Par Merlin, pourquoi donc est-ce que ce garçon avait le même âge que son fils unique ! Et pourquoi avait-il décidé d'étudier justement à Poudlard !

-Voici tes livres, fit une voix douce tout près d'eux.

Narcissa sursauta légèrement, si silencieusement surprise que personne ne s'en rendit compte. Son mari tendait une pile de livres neufs à Drago qui se mit à les examiner, un peu moins joyeusement que lorsqu'il avait inspecté sa nouvelle baguette magique.

-Ils ont l'air barbant, soupira-t-il d'un air résigné.

-Ils seront indispensables à ta progression dans l'art de la magie, Drago, répliqua Lucius. Avez-vous fini les courses de votre côté ?

Narcissa et Drago acquiescèrent.

-Alors allons faire un tour du côté des balais de course !s'exclama Lucius.

_°o*°Année 1982°*o°_

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Andromeda regarde ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤_

Andromeda serra sa cape pour éviter que le vent ne s'y engouffre. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça à en juger par les tenues printanières que portaient les gens qui l'entouraient mais elle était glacée. Heureusement, elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à attendre : chaque minute qui passait diminuait la file d'attente et la rapprochait un peu plus de l'entrée. Enfin, elle se retrouva devant l'homme aux moustaches rouges, cet employé du ministère qu'elle voyait tous les jours depuis maintenant des mois.

-Nom, prénoms, âge, profession, récita-t-il sans la regarder, occupé à griffonner quelque chose sur son cahier vert.

-Tonks Andromeda, trente ans et toujours à la recherche d'un boulot, récita-t-elle à son tour.

L'homme sourit.

-Vous devriez arrêter de venir, lui conseilla-t-il gentiment. Allez plutôt faire la fête avec les autres.

Andromeda haussa les épaules et tenta d'attraper le bout de papier qu'il lui tendait mais il le retira au dernier moment.

-Je ne plaisante pas, insista-t-il. Vous allez finir par être sur la liste des indésirables. Certains trouvent très étrange que vous veniez tous les jours…

Encore une fois, elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Elle avait déjà été interrogé de nombreuses fois au ministère à cause de ses origines : après tout, elle était fille, sœur, belle-sœur, nièce et cousine de mangemorts ! Mais elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher à part cette curiosité morbide qui la faisait assister à toutes les auditions depuis qu'elles étaient devenues publiques par soucis de transparence. Certes, il était malsain qu'elle se trouve là tous les matins au lieu d'être auprès de sa fille et de son mari…Et après ? Cela la regardait.

L'homme sembla tirer les mêmes conclusions car il lui donna finalement le papier qui lui permettrait d'entrer sans rien ajouter. Andromeda le remercia poliment et s'engouffra dans la salle. Celle-ci ressemblait en tout point à une vieille salle de cinéma : un pan de mur entier servait à la projection de ce qui se produisait au tribunal du ministère tandis que des chaises en tout genre permettait aux visiteurs autorisés de s'assoire et d'assister en direct aux procès. Elle s'assit sur l'une d'elle.

-Tiens tiens, vous voilà encore ici !

Décidément, les gens avaient décidé de lui adresser la parole aujourd'hui ! D'habitude, un silence religieux était de mise, tout au plus affecté par le frottement de quelques plumes.

-J'écris un livre sur Harry Potter, continua la femme qui s'était adressée à elle sans obtenir d'autre réponse qu'un regard ennuyé. Je recueille quelques témoignages et j'aimerai…

-Je ne suis pas intéressée, répliqua sèchement Andromeda.

Sur le mur, l'image des accusés venait d'apparaître. Andromeda ne les connaissait pas mais elle suivit leur procès avec une rage fébrile au fond du ventre.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'elle sortit, le jour déclinait déjà. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et une affreuse envie de vomir. Pour la millième fois depuis sa naissance, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder les choses en spectatrice. Si elle avait été plus forte, elle aurait été du coté de l'Ordre du Phoenix et des juges. Si elle avait été plus faible, elle aurait été du côté des accusés. Mais elle n'était rien de tout ça, juste une petite créature insignifiante qui regardait la vie défiler sans elle.

OoOoO

Adelaide Parslow rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière puis s'alluma une cigarette. Derrière le mince voile de fumée, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à un fantôme.

-Je vais écrire un livre sur Harry Potter, annonça-t-elle.

-Ah bon, toi aussi !ricana Andromeda en repensant à la femme de la veille.

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de rire : au moins, Adelaide –_elle_- arrivait à vivre de sa passion pour l'écriture. Mais, bien sûr, son amie ne s'offusqua pas de son air moqueur.

-Mon éditeur me supplie depuis des semaines, expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce genre de livres inonde déjà le marché mais il ne peut pas se permettre d'être à la traîne. Ca s'annonce d'un ennui mortel…Vois plutôt : il veut au moins trois cent pages alors que les seuls faits qui sont à ma dispositions sont : il y avait un bébé de un an sans aucun signes particuliers, Tu-sais-qui a voulu le tuer, depuis il a disparu et le bébé vit chez son oncle et sa tante avec pour seule blessure une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire...

-Accentue sur le côté dramatique : le pauvre enfant a vu ses parents mourir pour le protéger et se demandera toute sa vie qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le sauver lui, alors que tant d'autres sont morts.

-C'est ce que je disais : d'un ennui mortel.

Andromeda sourit devant le manque d'honnêteté de son amie. Elle la connaissait trop bien pour ignorer que celle-ci brûlait d'impatience de relever le défi et d'écrire un livre si riche de détails et émouvant que tous les autres plongeraient dans l'oubli en quelques jours.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses de ce petit ?demanda Adelaide, l'air de rien.

-Pas grand chose.

-Arrête ça !s'écria Adelaide, faisant sursauter Andromeda. Tu ne peux pas penser « pas grand chose » de ce qui arrive en ce moment ! Hé ! Vous entendez ça ? ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à l'homme qui buvait son café à deux tables d'elles. Elle prétend ne penser « pas grand chose » de Harry Potter !

Andromeda sourit de nouveau tandis que le vieillard grommelait qu'il s'en fichait comme des chaussettes de l'oncle de Merlin. Adelaide aimait bien l'enguirlander sur son attitude et se mettre à crier à des moments incongrus. C'était, d'après ses dires, pour la « stimuler ». Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, Andromeda aimait cela et se disait parfois –quand elle y réfléchissait au milieu de la nuit parce que, par exemple, sa fille avait fait une remarque enfantine et cruelle sur son amie- que cela lui était d'une véritable utilité. Qui, à part Adelaide, était capable de lui faire exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment ? Personne.

-Nous disions… ?fit Adelaide en souriant d'un air innocent.

-Je disais que j'essaye de ne pas trop penser à l'enfant, répondit Andromeda.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que cela me met mal à l'aise.

-Développe.

Andromeda soupira, l'air soudain grave. Avec une telle fille, pas besoin de consulter un psy.

-Tu sais que ma petite sœur, celle à qui je racontais des histoires pour l'endormir et à qui j'ai appris à jeter le sort de pied-rebondissant est actuellement à Askaban ?

-A quoi sert le sort de pied-rebondissant ?s'enquit Adelaide, curieuse.

-Cela sert à jouer aux kangourous dans le jardin, répondit Andromeda en souriant malgré elle.

-Oh. Et quel membre de la famille kangourou incarnais-tu ?

-Le papa.

-Ah oui ? Intéressant…

-Arrête ça, on dirait Eleanor devant une nouvelle baguette magique.

Adelaide se mit aussitôt à rire mais cela fut de courte durée. Eleanor n'était pas vraiment un sujet de discussion hilarant.

-Tu es allé la voir récemment ?demanda-t-elle.

-Pas depuis la semaine dernière, avoua Andromeda. Je devrais y être allé au moins deux fois depuis mais…St Mangouste me fait froid dans le dos.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit très agréable ces derniers temps, reconnut Adelaide. De toute façon, elle va sûrement rentrer chez elle très vite, la place manque là-bas…En attendant, on pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble demain ?

Andromeda acquiesça, n'osant pas répliquer qu'un important procès de trois mangemorts présumés avait lieu justement le lendemain et qu'elle avait prévu d'y assister. Adelaide ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle passait son temps à visionner les projections des procès. Cela l'aurait rendu folle de colère si elle l'avait su.

-Tu es un peu comme mon ange gardien, murmura Andromeda, perdue dans ses pensées. Sauf que tu ne peux pas me suivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour me surveiller et que tu ne sais pas voler.

-En effet…Est-ce que cette allusion à une impossible surveillance constante signifie que tu as quelque chose à m'avouer ?fit-elle, à juste raison suspicieuse.

-Non, répondit Andromeda.

Mais un « non » pareil, même un troll n'y aurait pas cru.

_°o*°Année 1981°*o°_

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Bellatrix cherche¤o¤°¤o¤°¤_

Elle ne pensait qu'à retrouver son Maître. Certainement, tout cela faisait partie d'une espèce de plan. Au pire, un groupe de sorciers extrêmement puissants –peut-être guidés par Albus Dumbledore- l'avait blessé et il attendait à l'abri que ses fidèles le retrouvent pour l'aider. Au pire. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Il avait dû prévoir quelque chose. Prévenir quelqu'un.

Mais qui ?

Au fil des heures, des recherches et des interrogatoires, Bellatrix commença à avoir peur. Pas pour elle, pas encore.

_Mais, par Merlin, où était donc son Maître ?_

_°o*°Année 1981°*o°_

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Narcissa tremble¤o¤°¤o¤°¤_

-Les Potter ! Voilà la rumeur qui grandit d'heure en heure ! Les Potter !

-Mais comment ?s'exclama Narcissa, confuse.

-Leur fils…Harry Potter. Il a survécu. Il est vivant ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu…C'est tout. Comment ?! Qui sait ? C'est impossible et pourtant…La rumeur…

-Mais, le fils…Quel âge ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un…

-Bébé ! Oui, un bébé ! Un an, comme Drago.

Narcissa frémit à l'évocation de son fils. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Il fallait à tout prix protéger Drago ! Mais, bien qu'elle en mourait d'envie, Narcissa se garda d'interroger son époux sur un quelconque plan de sauvetage. Assurément, celui-ci trouverait qu'il était un peu trop tôt pour tourner le dos au Seigneur disparu. Et puis, les rumeurs pouvaient être fausses. Trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres était infiniment plus risqué que d'affronter l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il fallait manipuler en douceur, sans se tromper ni faire trop de vagues. Un regard lourd de sens entre les deux amants suffirent à les rendre d'accord : il fallait attendre encore un petit peu puis, s'il s'avérait que tout espoir était vain, il faudrait inventer quelque chose et mettre tout ce qu'ils avaient d'âme et de tripes dans ce numéro de théâtre pour protéger Drago. Et eux-même.

_°o*°Année 1981°*o°_

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Bellatrix a froid ¤o¤°¤o¤°¤_

_Presque morte. Jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie. Partout. Mal. Froid. Prennent tout de moi. Me mangent. Me vident. Me déchirent. M'éparpillent. Pas la force de bouger. Pas la force de penser. Pourtant…Pourtant, il y a quelque chose, je crois. Mais le froid. Le vide. Le silence assourdissant du bonheur qui est mangé. Mal. Trop froid. Quelque chose…Je ne sais plus. Pas la force de penser. Et la peur. De sombrer. Et d'oublier pour toujours ce qui n'est pas froid et qui est…quelque chose…Souviens-toi ! Mais je ne sais plus mon propre nom…J'ai froid. Vraiment froid. Mal._

_Mais ce quelque chose dont il faut à tout prix se souvenir…_

_Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter! __Je me souviens de son nom à présent._

_Harry Potter. _

_Je ne l'oublierais jamais._

_Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter._

_Ne pas oublier même si froid. Et mal. Très mal. __Trop froid._

_Harry Potter._

_Un autre mot qui surgit: vengeance._

_Harry Potter, un jour, je danserais sur son cadavre, je le promets._

_Personne ne viendra à bout de moi avant ce jour. Même le froid s'arrêtera. Et le mal. Car ils me tuent. Et tant mieux. Je ne serait jamais plus forte que ça. Une fois morte, je n'aurais plus froid. __Plus mal._

_Harry Potter._

_Il ne m'enlèveront plus ce nom. Ils prendront juste tout le reste. Tant mieux._

_J'ai froid._

_______________________________________________________

Hum, hum…Avais-je dit juillet ? Désolée.

La fin approche…Il ne reste plus qu'**un** chapitre (« La fin des Sœurs »), qui est commencé (et que j'aurais vraiment aimé finir dans le même temps mais…).

Je ne promets rien pour sa date d'arrivée, puisque je suis incapable de tenir mes propres délais, mais je vous assure que c'est ma **priorité** absolue en terme d'écriture et qu'il finira (un jour…) par arriver (peut-être bientôt, qui sait ?^^) !

J'espère que tout ce temps d'attente n'est pas trop saoulant (oui, je sais, je sais…) et que vous aimez toujours cette fic. Je sais que j'avais dit que tous les chapitres étaient indépendants les uns des autres mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas toujours évident de se replonger dans une histoire après des siècles (au moins^^) d'attente. Mon conseil ? Retournez lire depuis le début !^^

Une petite **review** constructive (ou pas, mais dans ce cas, je n'accepte que du positif !^^) ??

_Licorne_

PS: Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'encouragent de leurs reviews. Je suis tellement prise en ce moment que je ne répond pas toujours et je me suis même rendue compte plusieurs jours après avoir posté ce chapitre que je n'avais pas remercié les revieweurs du chapitre précédent haut et fort. MERCI !! Sans vous, je l'avoue, j'ai un peu de mal à avancer. C'est un peu bête ce besoin de reviews mais ça me fait du bien de vous savoir là, à apprécier ces petits textes où malgré tout je mets beaucoup de moi...Cela fait une éternité que cette histoire est commencée mais j'aurais aimé savoir si mes anciens lecteurs étaient toujours là et si la suite est à la hauteur de leur enthousiasme du début...? Même si ce n'est pas le cas, merci infiniment à eux et à tous les autres lecteurs.


	9. La fin des soeurs

Notes : La plupart des scènes se déroulent au cours du tome 7, que j'ai finalement pris en compte ici. Rien ne situe très précisément l'action mais si vous avez lu le dernier tome, certains indices devraient vous permettre de comprendre…bonne lecture !

**Partie VIII : La fin des Sœurs**

_Le cœur découpé en morceaux par les ciseaux du destin._

_Des petits morceaux saignants de cœur qui saigne._

_Des ciseaux affûtés par des années de chance absente._

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Narcissa –An empty house is not a home ¤o¤°¤o¤°_

Cela faisait des heures que Narcissa traînait dans le manoir, longeait les murs, fixait sans le voir –sans même le reconnaître- le tas harmonieux des objets qui comblaient par le luxe le vide immense de la maison. Sa maison. Celle qu'elle avait bien voulu faire pour son fils. A la pensée de son cher garçon, elle pâlit encore, au bord de la nausée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tant de cruauté ? La douleur était si vive dans son âme que plus rien n'arrivait à l'en détourner, pas même la magie. Pas même l'alcool. Chancelante, elle s'agrippa à un meuble et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle voulait voir son fils. Tout de suite ! Tout de suite ! Elle criait, pleurait, suppliait. Mais qui aurait put lui répondre ? La maison était vide. Les Elfes avaient trop peur d'elle pour oser s'approcher. Son mari était à Askaban. Et son fils…Son fils était à Poudlard, seul aussi au milieu de la multitude innocente des jeunes élèves insouciants et des professeurs croyant à la sécurité fournie par les épais murs du château. Mais aucun mur n'était trop épais pour Lui, elle le savait maintenant…Même le mur que son amour débordant de mère avait créé autour de son unique enfant avait été détruit aussi vite et facilement qu'un Seigneur prononce une sentence de mort à l'encontre d'un des ses sujets. Une simple phrase murmurée, un ordre donné tout bas, et son fils –un tout petit garçon encore- regardait pour la première fois les yeux de la mort en face…

OoOoO

Plus tard, Narcissa se réveilla dans son lit. Un elfe avait du attendre qu'elle s'endorme de chagrin et d'alcool pour la monter ici et la coucher…Lentement, elle se redressa. Elle avait crut tout d'abord qu'on avait fermé les volets pour que la lumière du jour ne la réveille pas mais ceux-ci étaient ouverts et il faisait nuit. La lune et les étoiles déversaient leur faible lueur dans la chambre et lui donnaient un aspect irréel. C'était si beau…Mais il faisait chaud, elle étouffait, alors elle se leva et ouvrit en grand la large fenêtre.

-Tu es réveillée ?

Narcissa laissa lui échapper un petit cri de frayeur et de surprise et se retourna vivement vers l'angle de la chambre d'où avait surgit la voix. Ce n'était que sa sœur, assise dans le fauteuil de son mari et que la pénombre lui avait d'abord caché. Elle se rassit sur le lit et écouta son cœur se calmer, sans prendre la peine de répondre. De toute évidence, oui, elle était réveillée. Et elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait chaud. Etait en colère. Triste. Elle ne voulait voir personne.

-Cissy, commença sa sœur, ton fils a besoin de ton soutien, pas de tes pleurs. Il faut que tu sois plus forte !

Narcissa grimaça : la voix de Bellatrix transpirait de mépris. Ainsi elle n'était venue que pour lui faire la morale ? Dans sa propre maison ? Qu'elle aille au diable !

-Cissy, s'il te plaît…

Mais il ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Pas du tout.

Pourtant…

Pourtant, oui, les paroles de sa sœur n'étaient pas fausses…Son fils avait besoin de soutien. Il pouvait y arriver, il pouvait faire ce que les Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de faire, mais il aurait besoin d'aide…Il aurait besoin qu'on l'encourage, qu'on croit en lui. Et si cela tournait mal, s'il échouait…Il fallait envisager cette éventualité et trouver une solution. Jamais elle ne laisserait quiconque toucher à son enfant. Mais comment faire pour le protéger seule dans ce monde hostile ? Elle ne pouvait compter sur personne…

A moins que…

Un nom en particulier s'agença au milieux de ses pensées pour former un plan presque cohérent.

Severus.

Oui, Severus Rogue.

Parfait.

Elle se leva, se changea et se coiffa d'un seul coup de baguette magique, presque joyeuse dans sa détermination.

-Tu m'accompagnes, Bella chérie?demanda-t-elle en observant son reflet dans le grand miroir de la chambre. J'ai une requête à présenter à un ami de toute urgence…

OoOoO

Tout se passa très vite et très lentement. Mais tout se passa.

Narcissa aurait aimé –aurait tout donné pour- qu'elle n'ait qu'à fermer les yeux bien fort un moment pour qu'aucune tristesse, aucune honte, aucune peine ne l'effleure. Si cela avait été possible, elle aurait serré son fils contre son cœur et pris son mari par la main et tous les trois aurait quitté ce monde cruel jusqu'à ce que le soleil reprenne possession de l'avenir et illumine le présent. Mais, précisément, _ce n'était pas possible_. Et il fallait constamment se prendre en pleine gueule tout le pire : la peur, la souffrance, la honte, la peur…Encore et toujours. Sans aucune issue de secours.

Pourtant, après des mois et des mois de peur et de solitude, ils y avaient cru. _Elle y avait cru_. Dumbledore était mort. Enfin mort. Pas de la main de Drago, certes, mais il était bel et bien fini ! Narcissa ne tirait aucune joie de ce décès mais personne ne pouvait la blâmer d'en tirer beaucoup d'espoir : la volonté du Maître était satisfaite, sa clémence suivrait peut-être…Mais, bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était jamais clément…Et après la peur venait la peur. Après la solitude venait la honte partagée.

_« Pas de volontaire ? Voyons voire…Lucius, je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu gardes ta baguette._

_-Seigneur ?_

_-Ta baguette, Lucius. Je te demande ta baguette._

_-Je… »_

Chaque jour, l'humiliation semblait être à son apogée mais c'était toujours pire le lendemain -fatalement pire.

_« Drago ! Si t'as besoin d'argent de poche, contacte ta cousine, elle va bientôt mettre bas à une portée de louveteaux et je pense qu'elle aura besoin d'une baby-sitter ! »_

Dans sa propre maison ! Son fils réduit en esclave. Son mari traité comme un chien. Sa propre dignité en lambeaux ensanglantés qui se détachent un à un à chaque nouveau coup.

_« On t'aurait bien dit de nous accompagner mais comme tu n'as même pas de baguette magique, tu risquerais d'être un poids pour nous, Lucius …Au fait, tu sais où on va ? Torturer ta belle-sœur…Si on trouve son sang-de-bourbe de mari, on lui fera aussi la peau, au passage. Personnellement, je pense qu'une femme qui a épousé un monstre pareil mérite d'être tué aussi mais bon…Au lieu de gâcher tant de sang pur, on va plutôt essayer de la faire entrer dans le droit chemin… Et puis, au pire, personne nous en voudra si on la tue par accident! »_

Andromeda avait finalement survécu mais, au fond, ce n'était même pas une victoire. Au moins, si elle avait été tué par Axley ou Dolohov, Narcissa aurait eu une peur de moins. La peur de voir _sa sœur_, Bellatrix Lestrange, tuer _sa sœur_, Andromeda Tonks, ou bien encore la fille de celle-ci -sa nièce, donc- Nymphadora Lupin. Car cela ne faisait aucun doute : si l'occasion se présentait, Bellatrix la saisirait. Et rien que d'y penser, Narcissa avait envie de vomir. Et, plus que tout, elle avait envie de s'enterrer dans un coin en attendant que ce cauchemar se finisse enfin. Une seule parole la gardait encore en vie : « _Cela aussi passera._ », et il fallait y croire car il n'y avait plus que ça pour y accrocher ses ongles et ne pas plonger dans la folie.

OoOoO

_Cela aussi passa._ Cela passa à la fois très vite et très lentement. C'était comme un rêve et, pourtant, c'était la réalité.

« Il est mort ! ».

Une phrase, une simple phrase de trois mots. Difficile de faire plus simple : sujet, verbe, complément. Difficile de dire mieux : le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendait que cette réponse, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre ces mots…Mais c'était un mensonge. Harry Potter était vivant, une fois de plus. Oui, Narcissa Malfoy venait de trahir. Mais qui trahissait-elle ? Sa vie ne lui appartenait pas et elle appartenait encore moins à ce monstre et à ses partisans avides de sang. Sa vie appartenait à son fils aimé et elle aurait mentit mieux, tué plus, fait n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Oui, Narcissa Malfoy venait de se venger. Mais ce n'était pas seulement son honneur bafoué qu'elle vengeait : elle vengeait celui de son mari et celui de son fils. Elle vengeait l'enfance arrachée à Drago. Elle vengeait ses sœurs -oui, ses sœurs-, toutes deux rongées par le même poison. Elle vengeait l'innocence vendue de sa mère. Elle vengeait le cœur prit à son père. Elle vengeait son beau-frère mort. Elle vengeait Evan Rosier mort. Elle vengeait Maëva Flint de sa propre monstruosité…Elle vengeait tout se qui s'était détruit à jamais dans l'espoir de protéger ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et à son cœur.

_Et cela aussi passa._

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Bellatrix –the last laugh of a bitch ¤o¤°¤o¤°_

D'abord, la honte.

Puis, la rage.

Enfin, la haine.

C'était comme si les Ténèbres prenaient chaque jour un peu plus de son âme et la plongeaient plus profondément dans l'obscurité.

La honte. La rage. La haine.

Ces hideux personnages avaient mangé son cœur et fêtaient sa mort autour des restes, comme une bande de charognards hystériques. Quand elle fermait les yeux, Bellatrix les entendaient chanter et danser dans sa poitrine. La farandole machiavélique suivait toujours le même ordre : d'abord, la honte ; puis, la rage ; enfin, la haine. A l'infini…

Même en remontant plus loin, en fouillant du côté du passé, c'était comme ça : la honte, la rage, la haine. Et plus le temps passait, plus le futur était ramené au présent, plus la haine prenait le dessus. Une haine engendrée par une rage démente qui prenait chaque jour un peu plus le contrôle de son corps et de son âme et finirait bientôt par avoir tout pouvoir sur chaque parcelle de son être…

Oh, oui, elle les haïssait de tout son être ! Et elle se haïssait elle-même ! De ne pas être assez forte pour offrir à son Maître le monde dont il rêvait. D'être si sale, si malade de cette famille qui la gangrenait…

Alors elle usait de sortilèges impardonnables comme d'autres usent de l'alcool. Elle plongeait dans la Magie Noire comme d'autres se jettent d'un pont. Et la magie se nourrissait de sa haine sans l'épuiser, la rendant même chaque jour démesurément plus puissante.

Elle tuait toujours plus, torturait avec toujours plus de sadisme…Mais jamais sa haine n'était rassasiée. Jamais elle ne connaîtrait le repos. Elle haïssait même les morts ! Elle aurait voulu les faire souffrir plus avant de les tuer car, dans son sommeil, il lui semblait parfois qu'ils se moquaient d'elle, qu'ils lui murmuraient que c'était eux –au fond- qui avaient gagné… Et quand, dans ses rêves, elle se voyait seule avec son Maître sur une montagne de cadavres, ce n'était même pas le bonheur ou la paix. Car, riaient les cadavres, _le bonheur est interdit aux damnés…_

Et, alors qu'elle-même riait pour la dernière fois de ce rire sans joie, les morts se jetèrent sur elle pour l'arracher à la vie. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se venger ; en quittant son corps, Bellatrix comprit qu'elle avait tant mutilé son âme que ce qui l'attendait serait pire que l'enfer.

_¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ Andromeda –The silence of dawn ¤o¤°¤o¤°_

Adelaide Parslow s'alluma une troisième cigarette et Eleanor lui lança un regard exaspéré. Ses yeux disaient « Tu n'as rien à faire de plus constructif que d'enfumer la cuisine ? » mais il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela alors Adelaide se mit à tirer sur sa cigarette comme si rien n'était, le regard vide posé sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Le regard d'Eleanor finit par s'adoucir et se repositionna finalement sur Andromeda. Celle-ci ne regardait absolument rien, pas même le mur. Ses grands yeux semblaient morts, sa peau était aussi blanche que celle d'un cadavre. Sauf qu'Andromeda était vivante. Oh, oui, elle était belle et bien vivante. Son mari, sa fille, son beau-fils, sa sœur et tant d'autres étaient morts mais, elle, elle était vivante. Insolemment vivante. Et il n'y avait rien à redire à cela, tout s'était passé ainsi que cela devait être. Et personne ne disait rien dans la cuisine. Personne ne criait. Personne ne pleurait. C'était le silence blanc et vide qui s'écarte du temps et de la vie.

Heureusement, bientôt, un bébé pleurerait. Un bébé crierait. Un bébé qui aurait faim de nourriture et de vie. Car, pour lui, ce moment de silence n'était que celui qui accompagne l'aube.

_FiN_

* * *

Ca y est, c'est la fin… !

Un énorme **merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé au cours de cette fic et notamment aux revieweurs du chapitre précédent que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de remercier. Un énorme merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout « Trois sœurs dans les Ténèbres »…

Si vous avez une minute de plus à m'accorder, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis sur cette histoire, mon écriture, etc….

Merci encore de tout cœur!

_Licorne_


End file.
